Seguir Adelante
by Natty-chan
Summary: [Terminado] Universo Alterno. Yoh es secuestrado... ¿por Anna? Fic romántico y muy OOC.
1. La vida apesta

** Notas Iniciales:**

Que increíble! Los molesto incluso antes de que empiecen a leer el fic ^^U Bueno, en sí estas notas son para aclarar que este es un AU (Universo Alterno), Yoh va a tener una personalidad muy rara (hasta me recuerda a Hao en partes...) y Anna también ^^UU. Pero bueno, tengo la excusa que es un AU. XD

Dedicaciones:

Paras mis tres cyber imotochans: Bratty, Ele-chan y Rally, fangirls del YohxAnna (aunque una demasiado fanática de Hao...) y compañeras hyper que me alegran las mañanas, tardes y noches. La verdad es que su amistad es un regalo del cielo... y a veces del infierno... XD 

** Seguir Adelante**  
  
  


Capítulo 1: La Vida Apesta  
  
  
"Ren... porqué no me llamas... ya ni nos hablamos. Desde que descubriste lo del bebe... has estado... tan frío..." me puse la cabeza entre mis manos y comencé a llorar.  
  
"Pero Anna... tu sabes que nunca quise lastimarte, pero hiciste una cosa imperdonable. Con hijo o sin hijo aún eres una zorra." Se paró firmemente frente a mí donde yo estaba tirada en el suelo llorando.   
  
"No significó nada... sólo vino para consolarme después de que tuvimos esas peleas y ¡una cosa llevo a otra! ¡Te juró que nunca sentí nada por él! ¡Sólo fuiste tú! ¡Siempre fuiste tu!" Grité, mirándolo a través de mis ojos vidriosos.  
  
"¿Recuerdas esa promesa del día en que descubrimos que estabas embarazada con mi hijo?" Preguntó.  
  
"Si..." Apoyé una gentil mano sobre el bulto bajo mi jumper.  
  
"Entonces sabes porque te puedo perdonar." Dijo fría y rápidamente.  
  
"Te dije que te amaba." Mi voz rozó un octavo mientras se elevaba en volumen. "Y lo digo en serio. ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes así! ¡Quiero que nuestro hijo conozca a su padre! ¡No quiero que un error mío arruine su vida! Por favor... sólo... vuelve a casa..."  
  
"Lo siento pero no puedo." Susurró y gentilmente acarició mi cabello. "Ya he reservado mi boleto de avión. Me voy a Sudáfrica mañana. Jamás te volveré a ver a ti o a mi hijo."  
  
"Sudáfrica." Me puse de pie temblorosamente y agarré el frente de mi jumper. "Pero - ¿por qué? ¡Esa sería nuestra luna de miel! ¿Piensas ir solo?"  
  
"No... Planeo ir con Akiko..." Me dijo, bajando su mirada.  
  
Estuve en silencio por un momento. "¿Tu secretaria...?"  
  
"Si... y mi amante..." Me dio la espalda pero seguía parado allí con rigidez.  
  
"Pero... cuándo..." Tartamudeé buscando las palabras precisas. "Vos... cuando estuvimos separados ¡¿fuiste a ella para que te consuele?!"  
  
"¡Vos también lo hiciste!" Me dio vuelta la acusación.  
  
"¡Por lo menos admito que fue un error!" Grité. "¿Fue mejor que yo?"  
  
"Fue... diferente..."  
  
"Retiro lo dicho, Ren." Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos. "No quiero volver a verte nunca más. Nuestro hijo puede crecer sin conocer a un bastardo como tu... talvez si jamás te conoce nunca se parezca a ti."  
  
"Está bien..." Se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Adiós Anna."  
  
"¡Púdrete en el infierno!" Le tire un almohadón y-  
  
"¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡No puedes tirar tu propio bebe!" Alguien gritó desde afuera del escenario. Parpadeé y me di vuelta para ver al director y su panel de jueces sonriendo suavemente.   
  
"Pero la escena requiere que le lance un almohadón." Agarré mi guión y señalé las líneas. "Lo dice aquí – y el único almohadón que tenía era el que estaba usando como bebé."  
  
"Está bien," el director barajó sus papeles. "Esa fue una buena actuación, Señorita Kyouyama. Creo que... si, hasta ahora usted es la candidata principal para el papel. Gracias. Nosotros la llamaremos esta noche para decirle si obtuvo o no el papel."  
  
Le sonreí brillantemente a Ren y le di un gran abrazo. "¡Te amo tanto! ¡Gracias!"  
  
"De nada, amor." Me abrazó por la cintura. "A partir del jueves estarás interpretando el nuevo papel en esta novela."  
  
"No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda." Él tenía conexiones con todos. Por eso era un novio tan maravilloso, y conveniente también. Su amigo trabajaba como uno de los directores del casting así que todo lo que Ren debía hacer era tirar de algunos hilos y tuve una audición. ¿Mencioné que amo a mi novio mucho?  
  
"Oye- ¡tiburón!" uno de los directores del casting se acercó e hizo algo como un choque de cinco dedos con Ren y luego algo complicado como un saludo de manos que hizo que yo cruzara mis ojos. "Gran actuación – tienes una grande y talentosa palomita. Buena atrapada."  
  
Resentí ser referida como a un ave. No se por qué pero me hace pensar que me están llamando flaquita, con la cabeza en las nubes... que claro probablemente lo estén haciendo. Pero me sonrojé al ser llamada una 'buena atrapada'. Pero en realidad fui yo quien había atrapado a Ren.  
  
Miré mi reloj como una excusa para salir del lugar y evitar ser dejada afuera de la conversación entre hombres. "Mejor me voy yendo al trabajo, mi turno empieza en media hora."  
  
"Anna, ya no necesitas ir a ese patético trabajo." Ren masajeó mi hombro. "Serás la cosa más ardiente que golpee en la televisión aparte de esa morocha con las grandes-"  
  
"Aún tengo que cobrar mi sueldo hoy." Lo corté antes de que pudiera avergonzarse el mismo. "Si no consigo el dinero entonces no podré pagar la renta-"  
  
"Y luego te echaran, lo sé." Me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso que sólo me sofocaba antes de dirigirse a su amigo de nuevo. Decidí que esa era mi señal para irme.  
  
Déjenme dejar esto en claro. Tengo un pequeño auto hecho porrazos, un apartamento barato embutido entre otros edificios baratos y un hámster llamado Manta. Y eso es todo lo que tengo aparte de las ropas que visto y la comida que compro. Por eso podrán entender porque estaba tan pero tan excitada con la idea de conseguir un trabajo mejor pago.

Más o menos le mentí a Ren con mi turno. En realidad no empezaba hasta el mediodía pero quería bañarme y cambiarme antes de ir a mi actual empleo. Ah, si. La glamorosa vida de una aspirante a actriz siempre empieza como una empleada de limpieza en una gran empresa. Pero para el final del día, podría renunciar a mi patético trabajo y empezar una nueva vida como una rica presuntuosa. Eso era siempre y cuando consiguiera el empleo de artista.   
  
Estacioné en mi espacio en el lote de estacionamiento, jubilosa por dentro al saber que había logrado vencer a la loca anciana de los gatos que vivía un piso arriba del mío. Luego crucé el asfalto y entré a mi barato apartamento. Desactivé mi alarma contra robos, que en realidad era sacar un pedazo de papel que estaba pegado con un chicle a la puerta y decía 'no se molesten, ya lo han hecho y no hay nada'.   
  
Caminé hasta la cocina y me prepare una chocolateada caliente como auto-felicitación. Regresé a la sala para sentarme en el sofá y mirar algo de televisión. 

  
Cuando fue casi la hora de almorzar, me bañé y vestí apropiadamente para ir a mi trabajo. Era la temporada de verano y hacía bastante calor afuera, así que opté por ponerme una remera corta negra con pequeñas flores rojas. Bonito y ligero. Regresé a la sala para agarrar mi mochila y dirigirme a la salida. 

Claro que al pasar por la sala me miré en el espejo y descubrí algo horrible. Me acerqué más al mismo y descubrí que desafortunadamente el espejo no me estaba jugando trucos. Un 'granito' rojo está apunto de florecer en mi pera.

Decidí ignorar la gran cosa roja de mi pera y seguir con mi vida. Agarré mi bolso, que había tirado en el proceso, y las llaves de mi casillero. Suspiré y cerré la puerta mientras salía.   
  
Camino a mi auto, pasé por varios otros vehículos, todos mucho mejor que el mío. Pasé por un Toyota gigante color azul y la alarma se activó. Pero cosas así pasaban todo el tiempo así que sólo la ignoré y me fui hacia mi coche. 

  
El viaje hasta mi trabajo es bastante largo ya que tengo que cruzar toda la ciudad. Como dije trabajo como una de las miles de empleadas de limpieza, explotada, pero desesperada por el dinero. Era una gran, gran empresa que limpiar, perteneciente a esta agencia llamada Compañía Asakura. El director de la agencia no era otro que el Señor Asakura – una gran y pomposa bolsa de aire con mucho dinero en sus bolsillos. Jamás lo conocí personalmente pero lo vi pasar a veces por los pasillos. También sabía algo de su esposa… pero ese es un tema delicado.   
  
Una vez que llegué al edificio y estacioné mi auto en el mega-estacionamiento, me dirigí al cuarto de limpieza donde sacaría mi uniforme de mi casillero. Mi uniforme era un delantal y un par de guantes de hule. Mi amiga Yuki ya estaba ahí, sentada en una silla hojeando una revista de chismes. Me miró y se encogió visiblemente. 

"Oppss... ¿qué te pasó, cara de cráteres?"  
  
Creo que debí haberme puesto un poco de maquillaje para ocultarlo. 

  
"Sólo es un pequeño grano, Yuki." Mi mano fue automáticamente a mi pera y lo oculto.  
  
"No querrás caminar por ahí con una cara como esa frente a jóvenes de negocios solteros y con plata, Anna." Dejó la revista y buscó el baúl medico para sacar una curita. "Esto lo ocultará."  
  
La pegué sobre el grano y quité mi mano. "¿Cómo me veo?"  
  
"Como si te hubieras cortado al afeitarte." Me dijo.  
  
"Gracias." Eso no me levantó el espíritu demasiado.  
  
Me encogí de hombros y decide que mejor era ponerme a trabajar si quería pagarle el alquiler al dueño esta noche. Las reglas básicas en mi trabajo son no mires a los hombres de negocios a los ojos y mantente lejos de su camino. No entres a las oficinas a menos que sea el cambio de la noche y no haya nadie adentro, y trata al Señor Asakura, si llegas a verlo algún día, con el mayor de los respetos. Lo que sea. 

Luego repentinamente algo diferente ocurrió. Escuché pasos acercándose por el corredor, pero no sonaban como a los zapatos negros pulidos de los hombres de negocios, ni tampoco eran los tacos de punta que usaban las secretarias del lugar. Mire para arriba por curiosidad y mis ojos se agrandaron un poco mientras veía a un hombre acercarse vistiendo una musculosa blanca para el calor con una abierta y azulada blusa. También llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros sueltos y unas zapatillas blancas y negras. No era ningún hombre de negocios, así que lo miré fijo a los ojos mientras pasaba.   
  
Notó que lo miraba de una y me miró fijamente. En pocos segundos estaba lo bastante cerca para ver los detalles. Noté su pelo castaño claro y sus profundos ojos negros. Y me asustó hasta la punta de los pies. Este no era ningún hombre de negocios. Era el hijo del Señor Asakura. No me importó cual, pero en seguida mi mirada fue pegada al suelo como si hubiese encontrada una nota de un millón de yenes en el mismo. Esperé hasta que se fuera para empezar a hiper-ventilarme. Le estaba rogando a cualquier Dios que estuviese escuchándome que no reportase a la ruda empleada de limpieza del piso quince.

  
Luego me empecé a tranquilizar. Probablemente la única razón por la cual me estaba mirando era por mi pera. Pero... esa tampoco era una buena razón. Decidí que una gran curita marrón de plástico estaba llamando más la atención que el propio grano, así que me la saqué y me dirigí a la cafetería. 

  
El chico usual estaba en el mostrador esperando mi orden. "Si... Quiero una hamburguesa con queso - sin ketchup y una... coca diet con una de esas tortas con azúcar - ¡¿y podría dejar de mirarme la pera?!"  
  
"¡Lo siento! ¡Ni siquiera note el grano que tiene ahí!" Dijo defensivamente y salió para atrás a ver mi orden.  
  
Está bien, talvez tendría que haberme quedado con la curita o haber intentado ponerme maquillaje, porque por como venía la mano la gente empezaría a ponerle nombre al grano y darle su propia personalidad antes de que cobrase mi sueldo. Una cosa era segura – tenía que encontrar a Yuki de nuevo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tamao calmadamente se sentó a orillas de la piscina en su bikini, bronceándose mientras escuchaba ausentemente gritos y sonidos de fuertes gemidos provenientes del balcón que estaba justo arriba de ella en la mansión color blanco. Ignoró la mayoría, decidiendo que era un pequeño precio a pagar para mantener residencia en tan elaborado lugar. 

  
Luego el sonido de ruedas contra pavimento provenientes de la esquina la perturbaron y levantó su cabeza quitándose los anteojos de sol. Desafortunadamente ahora tenía círculos blancos alrededor de sus ojos. Maravillosamente atractivo. Pero algo más importante estaba en juego. ¡Yoh había vuelto!  
  
Puertas de auto se cerraron, seguidas por sonidos de pasos subiendo una escalera y en seguida ella se paró. "¡Yoh!" gritó fuertemente mientras el susodicho aparecía y los gemidos del balcón cesaban. 

  
"¿Qué quieres, Tamao?" Frunció el ceño en confusión.  
  
Un golpe de adentro hizo que ambos miraran hacia adentro y justo cuando Yoh parecía ir a investigar, Tamao saltó sobre él, colgándose de su pecho y brazo. "¿En dónde estuviste todo el día? Dijiste que estaría una hora en la oficina de tu padre." Hizo un puchero, tratando de llamar su atención.  
  
"Me distraje." Su mirada aún estaba posada sobre las ventanas del balcón, con las orejas paradas y atentas a los pequeños ruidos que Tamao no podía oir

  
"¿Yoh...?" Estaba teniendo de recurrir a niveles bajos para mantenerlo ocupado. "¿Hace cuánto que soy tu prometida"  
  
"Semanas..." Se encogió de hombros, tratando de dirigirse hacia las ventanas francesas que daban dentro de la mansión. 

"Y me has dejado vivir en tu casa y pronto voy a adoptar el apellido de tu familia... sin embargo no me haz dejado darte nada a cambio." Susurró, acariciándole la pera.  
  
Él suspiró impacientemente. La idea del compromiso había sido de su padre. Tamao era rica, joven y bella, el perfecto trofeo de esposa para un hijo. Pero podía ser realmente molesta a veces. Especialmente cuando estaba tratando de distraerlo de asuntos más importantes. Sentía que estaba creando una especie de entretenimiento. "¿Y qué podrías darme?" como si no lo supiera.  
  
"Yoh... podría darte mi-"  
  
Más golpes y portazos.  
  
"¡Virginidad!" Tamao finalizó su susurro con un fuerte grito.   
  
"¡Hurra por ti!" Yoh repentinamente la levantó de la cintura y la tiró dentro de la pileta. Ella gritó durante todo el camino al agua y golpeó contra la misma de panza. Eso tuvo que doler, pero a Yoh le importó tres cominos mientras atravesaba las puertas francesas.  
  
"¡Eres una mierda, Yoh! ¡Mierda de demonio!" Tamao le gritó.  
  
La ignoró mientras atravesaba los corredores de la mansión para entrar a la sala justo para ver a su madre echar a un hombre por la puerta principal y cerrarla tras él. No vestía nada más que una toalla y estaba sudando. Así que o había estado trabajando desnuda... o había estado trabajando desnuda con el chico de la pileta de nuevo.   
  
"¡Mamá!"  
  
La aludida se dio vuelta, su largo cabello flotando en el aire y lo miró sorprendida antes de vestir una breve sonrisa. "Yoh..."  
  
"¿Has visto a Hao últimamente?" le preguntó casualmente. "¿Y a su **leal** esposa, Mari?"  
  
Su madre tragó saliva visiblemente.  
  
Un motor de auto arrancó afuera e Yoh corrió las cortinas de las ventanas par aver a través de las mismas. "¿Quién es ese?" preguntó, observando el auto azul salir a toda velocidad afuera. "Parece que se olvidó su remera."  
  
"Yoh amor, creo que Tamao te está llamando." Sonrió agradablemente y rápidamente salió ocupada de la sala.  
  
Suspiró mientras su madre salía e ignoró los todo menos amorosos llamados/gritos de su prometida y subió las espaleras. Encontró esa remera perdida en el piso de la habitación de su madre. Con una chaqueta y una placa de identificación. "Señor N. Kyouyama..." aparentemente un trabajador de las corporaciones de su padre. Había una gran posibilidad de que su padre no supiera nada de esto... y normalmente no querría utilizar a su madre... pero esto podía arruinar potencialmente los negocios de su padre. ¡Todo culpa de su madre y sus intereses amorosos de mal gusto!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¡En verdad tuvo las agallas para enfrentarlo y decirle lo que dijo!" Yuki se asombró mientras se limaba las uñas. "Habla de cambio de parecer. Calculó que habría estado indispuesta o algo – pero luego lo arruinó cuando empezó a llorar-"  
  
"Yuki." Interrumpí bruscamente y ella me pestañó. "¿Cómo me veo?"  
  
"Como... si tuvieras un grano que quieres ocultar con maquillaje." Me dijo solidariamente.  
  
"¿Me ayudaría otra curita?" Suspiré.  
  
Me la pegué en mi pera justo el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió y nuestra jefa entró. No era una gran título, ya que solo era la jefa del departamento do limpieza, pero igual sabía como volver mi vida miserable. "Anna, ¡tenemos que hablar! ¡A mi oficina, ahora!"  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y Yuki instantáneamente se puso a trabajar acomodando sus guantes de goma. ¿Me había el hijo del 'todo poderoso' dueño de la empresa delatado? Entré a la oficina y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Mi jefa me indicó que tomara asiento  
  
"Todo un año Anna. Dicen que renunciarás hoy a la noche." Maldije a la persona que le contó. Ahora tenía menos posibilidades de obtener el dinero para la renta.  
  
"Si..." Dije, preguntándome a dónde quería llegar.  
  
"Y para convertirte en actriz." Sacudió su cabeza. "Déjame advertirte niña – la vida es demasiado impredecible en ese negocio."  
  
"Lo sé..." Pero tenía este maravilloso presentimiento de que lo podría lograr.  
  
"Hay dos reglas para el éxito, pequeña dama. Número uno: no le digas a nadie todo lo que conozcas." Levantó un dedo.  
  
"¿Y cuál es la segunda?" Me aventuré.  
  
"No te lo voy a decir." Se rió de su propio chiste y recordé que tan extraña era esta mujer. Cuando se calmó suspiró y se veía seria. "Anna, odio decirte esto pero el jefe ordenó despedir gente."  
  
Auch. Esto seguro que iba a doler. "¿Por qué?"  
  
"No lo sé. Pero ordenó despedir a todos los que llevan el nombre Kyouyama. Creo que esa sos vos, Anna." Sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Por favor dime que estás bajo sindicato."  
  
"Ah... no..." Me quejé. "Pero eso es un poco marginador. Despedirme sólo por mi nombre."  
  
"No fui yo, corazón. Fueron órdenes directas del Señor Asakura. Según se dice, su hijo llamó hace horas atrás, contándole algo sobre un cierto Kyouyama que trabaja en este centro. Así que ahora el Señor Asakura te quiere despedida... o muerta... por eso te estoy despidiendo antes de que llegue a la parte de muerte."  
  
"Oh..." Miré hacia abajo silenciosamente. "Aún así... me pagan."  
  
"Sigue soñando. Te recomiendo que dejes el distrito y busques trabajo en otro lado si quieres pagar la renta. El Señor Asakura debe tener algo en contra tuya."  
  
"No, creo que su hijo es quien lo tiene..." Dije agriamente antes de pararme. "¿Puedo por lo menos irme con algo de dignidad y decir que yo renuncié antes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¡Bueno ya lo hice!" Gruñí y salí de la oficina. Yuki saltó lejos de la puerta culpablemente de donde probablemente estaba escuchando la conversación.  
  
"¡Anna! ¡¿A dónde vas?!" Corrió detrás mío mientras yo tiraba mi delantal y guantes a un lado.  
  
"¡A casa!" Grité. "O talvez le haré una visita al pequeño Asakura... ¡si supiera donde demonios vive!"  
  
Golpeé la puerta de mi casillero y tiré las llaves al piso en un gesto de indignación. Agarré mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la puerta fuertemente. "¡Se arrepentirá del día que decidió cruzarse conmigo, esa mierda de Asakura!"  
  
Claro que en ese momento ya estaba en el corredor principal y grité eso un poco fuerte por que hubo un aspirar de aire repentino mientras todas las cabezas del lugar se giraban para verme mudamente. Pero no me importó. Bajé las escaleras violentamente y pasé la seguridad sin siquiera marcar mi salida. Luego empujé la pesada puerta para abrirla y la dejé cerrar detrás de mí. Error... creo que ya voy por el veintiséis en el día de hoy.   
  
El momento en que la puerta se cerró el vidrió se hizo añicos, cosa que me sorprendió ya que era a prueba de balas. Me di vuelta sorprendida, mi ira desapareciendo al ver el daño que había causado. Pero no terminó ahí. Todas las puertas de cristal de la parte delantera del edificio comenzaron a caerse a pedazos en lo que podría llamarse efecto domino. Las personas que estaban entrando o saliendo del lugar se detuvieron para ver la escena. Yo estaba mordiéndome mi labio tan fuerte que ya podía saborear la sangre. Sabía que seguro me iban a castigar de alguna manera por esto.   
  
Finalmente, justo cuando se había terminado el numero de puertas por caer, suspire en alivio. Pero un poco prematuramente. Porque justo ahí con lo que podría haber sido una explosión interna de planta baja, cada ventana del mismo piso se rompió con fuerza, provocando que las personas se cubrieran y ocultaran de los pedazos de vidrio. Sólo podía mirar en horror.   
  
Fue un segundo o dos más tarde en los cuales el sentido común regreso a mí y me dijo que desapareciera del lugar. Y yo salí derecho hacia el estacionamiento para rajar de allí. La gente aún se estaba preguntando que había pasado y escuché algunos gritos preguntando si había sido una bomba. Pero yo sabía... sabía que había sido mi culpa. Cosas raras siempre me pasaban a mí.  
  
Llámenme Harry Potter o algo parecido porque estoy bajo una maldición. No era que podía hablar con serpientes o hacer que las personas levitaran... pero cosas extrañas como esta pasaban, incluso si no estaba exactamente enojada. Las alarmas de los autos eran cosa de todos los días. Y a veces cuando pasaba por debajo de cables de electricidad, el edificio de al lado tendría un apagón instantáneo por unos minutos, pero justo cuando yo me iba las luces volvían a funcionar.   
  
Pero en ese momento mi misión era desaparecer del lugar antes de que alguien me pudiera señalar con un dedo y acusarme. Eso era demasiado raro... esto nunca antes había... aunque nunca había estado tan enojada y estaba temblando. Mis manos temblaban mientras apretaba el volante del auto, ya sea por odio o miedo, no lo sé. Pero después de ver algo así no me sentí tan enojada por haber sido despedida por esa mierda del Señor Asakura.  
  
Bueno, talvez un poco... pero tenía cosas más importantes en mi mente... como qué tan extraña soy... y si alguien me catalogó como la fuente de cosas raras.  
  
Pasé una luz roja que milagrosamente se puso verde en el último momento. Y a partir de ese momento, todas las luces con las que me tope se ponían verdes y seguían verdes hasta que las pasaba.  
  
"¡Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo!" Grité en los confines de mi propio vehículo mientras pasaba la última luz. No podía soportar más nada así que decide ir al único lugar donde me podía relajar... después de todo, no creo que Ren crea que soy rara... bueno, no mucho. 

  
Estacioné mi auto en la vía pública y atravesé la puerta. Encontré a Ren detrás del desayunador y hablando con su empleado con más humor y compañerismo que con el anterior.  
  
"¡Hola Ren!" Dije miserablemente.  
  
"Anna, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Frunció el ceño. "¿Tu turno no duraba todo el día?"  
  
"Duraba... sólo que me despidieron." Suspiré mientras dibujaba círculos sobre la superficie del desayunador con mi dedo. "Aparentemente al Sr. Asakuraly no le agrada mi nombre."  
  
"Oh..." sus labios dijeron antes de suspirar. "Anna, hay algo que te he estado queriendo decir últimamente..."  
  
"¿Si...?"  
  
"Creo que debemos ver otras personas."  
  
Lo miré fijamente.  
  
"No eres tu, soy yo."  
  
Continué mirándolo.  
  
"Creo que estarías mejor sin mí. No soy bueno para ti. Debes encontrar a alguien mejor."  
  
Lo miré un poco más antes de abrir mi boca. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"  
  
Suspiró y miró hacia abajo, a su reloj. "Su nombre es Mónica... es una artista de Alemania... una estudiante de arte en la Universidad de-"  
  
"Oh, está bien." Me levanté lentamente, mi vida haciéndose pedazos frente a mis ojos.  
  
"Lo siento Anna." En realidad se veía apenado. No - ¡patético! Un pequeño idiota llorón al cual... al cual... yo extrañaré... "No quería engañarte con otra. Se que esto es justo."  
  
"No teníamos nada serio." Que curioso, mi corazón no estaba de acuerdo con mi boca.  
  
Me fui antes de que tuviera que enfrentar otra conversación incómoda con mi ex y me dirigí hacia mi auto. Pero no pude evitar notar que cuando pase la televisión de su casa, la imagen se puso borrosa hasta que salí del lugar.  
  
Me senté en el coche por unos momentos, tratando de comprender todo lo ocurrido. Luego mi celular sonó.  
  
"¿Hola?" Estaba orgullosa de que mi voz por lo menos sonaba normal.  
  
"Hablo con A Kyou-"  
  
"Si." Dije rápidamente, antes de golpearme mentalmente por agarrármelas con el pobre hombre del otro lado del teléfono.  
  
"La llamo del comité del casting de la novela 'Amor Dulce Amor'."  
  
Mi corazón crujió repentinamente. ¡Eso es! Iba a conseguir el trabajo de actriz y luego iría-  
  
"Siento comunicarle que hemos encontrado otra candidata para el papel."  
  
"Oh..." dije tontamente.  
  
"Aunque puede presentarse para el papel de Suzuki, la admirable hija de- "  
  
Desconecté la llamada en seguida y me cubrí los ojos con el brazo. Estaba perdida. Sin el cheque de la Empresa Asakura no podía pagar el alquiler. Y ahora tampoco tenía un nuevo trabajo que me ayudase con ese inconveniente y peor aún, mi novio me había dejado y ahora no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir. Mi madre estaba fuera de la pregunta y ni digamos que mi papa era mejor. Había una razón por la cual vivía sola y no con ellos.  
  
Manejé hacia casa, ignorando las luces sin importarme de que color del arco iris eran y encontré que mi lugar de estacionamiento había sido ocupado por la vieja loca de los gatos de arriba. Gruñí en voz alta y toqué mi aguda y patética bocina por unos quince minutos antes de dejar el auto en medio del lugar y caminando a mi apartamento.  
  
"¡Kyouyama!"  
  
Oh mierda... sólo podía ser el dueño del departamento. Tendría que haber leyes que dijeran que a jovencitas de 16 años las librarían de este infierno por el cual estaba pasando. "Uh... si..." Me di vuelta para enfrentar al cortito hombre gordo del cual alquilaba.  
  
"La semana pasada era el punto límite para pagar y aún no tengo el dinero. ¿Dónde esta? Dijiste que tendrías el dinero hoy."  
  
"Bueno, eso fue la semana pasada. Ahora no lo tengo, pero si regresa la semana que viene-"  
  
"¡De ninguna manera, Kyouyama! Me prometiste eso la semana pasada y mira lo que pasó." Gritó, su cara poniéndose roja. "¡El dinero mañana o te echó!"  
  
"Pero-"  
  
"El dinero mañana o mañana a la noche vives en la calle. ¡¿Entiendes?!" Gritó mientras se iba hacia su propio piso.  
  
Eso significaba que tenía que cavar en el sofá hoy a la noche para buscar dinero y suplicarle a algunos amigos por plata. Pero tampoco es que conociera a alguien que tuviera seis mil yenes para prestar.  
  
Tendría que ir a vivir de vuelta con mi padre. Creo que vivir en una caja bajo un puente es mejor que vivir con mi padre. Pero no tengo muchas opciones. Había intentado sobrevivir sola. Pero aquí estaba, llegando al final de mi renta y teniendo que socorrer a papá en esta. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un fracaso.  
  


**********************

** Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué? ¿No entienden nada? No se preocupen, yo tampoco. No, es broma. El punto de vista fue cambiando de primera persona a tercera persona porque en próximos capítulos va a ser Anna quien narre la historia, pero ahora necesitaba aclarar la escena.

Y como soy repetitiva, vamos de vuelta a aclarar la cosa:

Punto primordial en la historia: Nada tiene nada que ver con la serie de SK. Los personajes van a estar OOC como siempre, claro esta. Después de todo dudo mucho que algún día veamos a la madre de Yoh engañando a su marido, o a Mari casada con Hao, o a Tamao tan agresiva (no se imaginan como va a ser más adelante XD) o Manta siendo un hamster (^^U)... y muchas otras cosas que pasaran si siguen leyendo...

Pero lo más importante, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Comentarios y consejos me los mandan a través de los reviews. ¡Gracias!


	2. Los Demonios de Cupido

** Notas Iniciales:**

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Me gustaría recordarles que esto va a ser un YohxAnna, así que a no preocuparse.

Ya que estamos, voy a reprender a mis hermanitas menores que tienen la mente sucia y pervertida. Mira que pensar lo mismo! Ambas pensaron que Anna secuestraría a Yoh y le pegaría con un látigo, ella parada sobre él vestida con ropa negra de cuero... y luego me dicen a mí...

**Seguir Adelante**

  


Capítulo 2: Los Demonios de Cupido.  
  
  
Tuve un sueño realmente raro. No diría que fue una pesadilla... mas bien como una gran necesidad de satisfacción que no podía ser trabajada sino sólo dentro de mis sueños. Involucraba a uno de los hijos del Señor Asakura, una cadena grande y muchas cajas pequeñas siendo enviadas a diferentes rincones de la tierra. Entonces tuve otro sueño donde vi al mismo tipo de pelos castaños hablando en la esquina de una calle con algunos amigos. Estaba manejando mi coche en ese momento y sin explicación alguna, mi rueda se subió a la vereda y aplastó al condenado muchacho. Bajé del vehículo, le pregunté cómo estaba y él contestó que se había roto la pierna. Contesté 'bien', entonces volví a mi coche y lo pisé un par de veces más antes de marcharme. Ni bien me desperté me di cuenta que sólo había sido un sueño y fui vencida por ese gran sentimiento de desilusión. No es que sea una chica violenta y maníaca con sed de venganza... bueno, sólo en mis fantasías.  
  
Era todavía bastante temprano en la mañana y aún estaba despierta y plagada de preocupación. El techo es generalmente mi lugar favorito de relajación. No me encontraría con nadie allí arriba, jamás, y en un día de verano como este era bastante agradable. Así que no importaba si no tenía exactamente el punto de vista más maravilloso de la ciudad ya que había edificios más altos alrededor del nuestro. Pero si uno apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta que da a la escalera y miraba fijamente hacía arriba, todo lo que se veía era cielo azul. Aunque al ser tan temprano no había ningún color. Aún había algo de luz que te permitía ver todas las cosas en tonos grises.  
  
Aquí arriba podría evaluar mis opciones. Yuki no me podría albergar, con esa porquería agresiva que tiene de novio ya viviendo con ella. Él me odiaba, pero el sentimiento era más que mutuo. Mamá estaba fuera de la lista. O sea papá tendría que ser. Ya está decidido. Saltaré por la ventana y correré lejos de este edificio.

***

"¿Crees que salte?"  
  
Pilika miró a su hermano en el asiento de pasajero y suspiró. "¿Por qué saltaría?"  
  
"Porque... no tiene nada por lo que vivir." Horo Horo se encogió de hombros.  
  
"¿Hiciste la llamada y le dijiste que no consiguió el trabajo?" Pilika chupó su pajita, absorbiendo con fuerte ruido el contenido de su bebida proveniente de la 'Cajita Feliz'. "Porque si no lo hiciste, no estoy segura de que sería suficiente para inclinarla hacia lo que tenemos planeado."  
  
"La llamé." Horo Horo se fue desplomado contra la puerta, pasando sus dedos sobre el tablero de mando. "Sonó deprimida y malhumorada."  
  
Hubo una larga pausa de silencio antes de que Horo Horo hablase otra vez. "¿Puedo poner algo de música?"  
  
"¡No vamos a escuchar a Celine Dion!" le abofeteó la mano lejos de la radio antes de que pudiese apretar el botón de inicio.  
  
"¡Vamos a escuchar esa canción del pajarito, verdad!" Suspiró.  
  
"¡Te haré realizar lo planeado si no te callas! Ya escuchaste a Jeanne - si no hacemos esta misión apropiadamente entonces podemos también ir despidiéndonos de nuestros trabajos ahora." Sacudió su vaso enojadamente y como no había ningún resto de líquido en la misma lo tiró hacia atrás. "Una misión estúpida de todos modos."  
  
"Nos la dio a nosotros porque sabía que era condenadamente dura."  
  
"Ni siquiera hay química entre ellos." Pilika cabeceó, bostezando extensamente y comenzando a juguetear con el teclado de mando. "Normalmente tendrían que tener química."  
  
"Como dije, es una misión dura." Horo Horo cambió su posición en su asiento al quedarse dormido un lado de su trasero. "¿No podrían haber sido un panadero y una bibliotecaria? Tenían que ser una empleada de limpieza y un mocoso malcriado. Agradable y desagradable. Ya nunca es sencillo."  
  
Otro período largo del silencio.  
  
"Sólo un canción." Imploró.  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"¡Pero se está haciendo aburrido!" Él gimió. "¿Cómo vamos a pasar el tiempo?"  
  
"¡Manteniendo un ojo sobre la chica!" Pilika gritó.  
  
"No quieres decir eso." Su mano dirigiéndose a los controles otra vez. Pilika rechinó los dientes y agarró sus dedos y se los apretó duramente. Su hermano retiró la mano rápidamente, atendiendo sus dedos arrugados mientras ella sonreía burlonamente.  
  
"Está bien. Pon algo de música - pero no Celine Dion." Le dijo agudamente.  
  
Horo Horo comenzó a mirar el montón de CDs que tenían mientras Pilika mantenía un ojo sobre el edificio. "No... porquería... de ninguna manera... espera - ¿teletubbies?"  
  
"Me lo regalaron." Pilika contestó rápidamente, demasiado rápido talvez. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través de la cara de Horo Horo.  
  
"Naturalmente."  
  
"¡Ah, mira!" Pilika repentinamente señaló hacia arriba y miró al edificio. "Se está moviendo."  
  
Ambos sentados en silencio miraron como la chica salió del apartamento con sólo una maleta pequeña. Después de unos momentos de silencio entre el dos, Horo Horo volvió a hablar. "Es eso... ¿una curita en su cara?"  
  
"Probablemente estuvo en una pelea." Pilika giró la llave para arrancar el motor de su pequeño Fitito rojo.  
  
"¿Crees que sea más mala de lo que Jeanne dijo?" El muchacho preguntó.  
  
"Si lo es entonces quizá sea más compatible con Yoh." Pilika murmuró mientras sacaba del estacionamiento el coche rojo.  
  
"Juguemos Cupido entonces." Horo Horo sonrió.  
  
"Eso sólo es chistoso la primera vez que lo dices, hermano."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Manejé a la estación después de escapar de mi apartamento sin pagar y dejar a Manta en la casa de una familia amiga (los Genshi), la mitad del viaje complacida de que los semáforos permanecieron del color agradable y frondoso para mí. Pero tuve este sentimiento de algo raro en la parte de atrás de mi cráneo, literalmente. Podía sentir algo malo allí arriba y sin aparente razón miré sobre mi hombro y visualicé un coche negro prácticamente manejando sobre mi. Estuve tentada a frenar en seco y reclamar el dinero del seguro... pero entonces recordé que nunca tuve asegurado el auto.  
  
Ignoré el coche y continué a la estación para tratar y comprar un boleto de última hora. No había ningún espacio en el cual estacionar así que lo deje en la vereda de la entrada y me dirigí hacia la boletería. Me fijé que precisamente el coche negro que me estaba chupando antes había hecho una U pretendiendo entrar a la carretera principal y ahora estaba conduciendo frente a la entrada del estacionamiento otra vez.  
  
Me acercaba a la boletería cuando mi teléfono sonó y tuve que parar lo que hacía y cavar dentro de mi bolso, siempre ruborizándome totalmente de rojo ya que se escuchaba el tema de 'X Files' como ring del mismo. Juro que sólo era para experimentar.  
  
"¿Hola?" Pregunté con prisa, tratando de evitar las miradas de la gente que me miraba fijamente.  
  
No hubo respuesta alguna y yo fruncí el entrecejo. Podía oír lo que sonaba como una oficina al fondo con sonidos de teléfonos y parloteos. No había nadie hablándome en realidad a mí directamente así que lo desconecté suspirando y me dirigí a la taquilla. "¿Hay algún asiento desocupado para algún tren hacia Nerima?" Pregunté al hombre optimistamente.  
  
Los ojos del vendedor chasquearon peligrosamente hacia mi mentón antes de mirarme a los ojos con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que tengo, señorita, sector fumador o no fumador?"  
  
"Cualquiera." Yo no fumo pero estoy acostumbrada a estar alrededor de gente que fuma que ya ni me molesta. Cuando me dijo el precio, me estremecí y entregué la mitad de todo el dinero que llevaba encima. Obtuve mi boleto y decidí esperar la totalidad de quince minutos para el tren sobre un banco en la plataforma.  
  
Habían pasado diez minutos antes de que alguien se moviera para sentarse a mi lado. Era una mujer joven, en sus tempranos veinte con cabello azulado.   
  
"Día agradable." Comentó ausentemente.  
  
"Sí. Una ola de calor, aparentemente."  
  
"¿A dónde te diriges?" preguntó.  
  
"Nerima." Contesté simplemente.  
  
"¿Sí? Tengo a un tío en ese distrito." Asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que ella extendiera su mano. "Pilika."  
  
"Ehh... Anna." Sacudí la mano.  
  
"¿Anna? ¿Como en los cuentos infantiles?" Parecía intrigada.  
  
"Mi madre era... diferente." Me encogí de hombros.  
  
"¿Era?" La mujer llamada Pilika se cruzó de piernas y movió el pie hacia arriba y hacia abajo en manera impaciente. Calculo que era por el tren.  
  
"Ya no la veo." Dije. "Iré a ver a mi papá en Nerima - de ahí el porque de estar aquí."  
  
"Genial. Yo voy a visitar a mi madre también. Me acabó de mudar fuera de la ciudad para ir a trabajar en este lugar llamado Corporaciones Asakura. Supongo que soy patética... me pongo un poco nostálgica y mi mamá me demanda que la visite."  
  
"¿Asakura...?" Resoné, atascada en esa palabra. "¿Trabajas ahí?"  
  
"En un interno. Recién me estoy metiendo en el negocio financiero." Hizo un gesto de alivio con sus manos. "Escuché que el jefe Asakura es un dominado total."  
  
"¿En serio?" Fruncí el entrecejo con eso. Siempre creí que era un empresario de corazón duro.  
  
"Sí. Hace todo lo que sus hijos le dicen." Repentinamente saltó del asiento. "Traeré un café. ¿Quieres uno? Yo pago."  
  
Quién soy yo para rechazar un café en tiempos de necesidad. "Bueno."  
  
Regresó unos pocos minutos más tarde con dos tazas de café y me entregó una. "Como decía; si le pides al tipo un aumento, te dará uno. ¡Pregúntale al tipo por un trabajo - te dará uno! Créeme - pregunté, y recibí."  
  
"¿En serio...?" Agarré la bebida caliente en la mano, olvidándome de ella básicamente. "¿Y si el te despidió?"  
  
"Vas y se lo pides de manera fuerte y te lo dará. Le dices que estás bajo sindicato y te apoyará en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Ni se fijará. Es tan cobarde que se escapa de cualquier cosa que rima con demanda." Pilika beborroteó su bebida y miró la mía. "Tienes que tomar eso. El café se supone que refresca en días calurosos."  
  
Mudamente dirigí la taza a mis labios y tragué medio contenido de la misma en tres tragos. Pilika parecía complacida. "No odias a los hombres como él."  
  
"En este momento los amo." Miré fijamente la bebida en silencio antes de pararme bruscamente. "Voy a pegarle al Sr. Asakura una pequeña visita."  
  
Por alguna razón esto complació a la chica. "Genial - pero toma ese café antes de irte."  
  
Obedecí por ninguna otra razón que la cortesía y le entregué la taza. "¡Haré que esa bolsa de tierra pague! ¡Literalmente!"  
  
Y con eso salí del recinto. Pero entonces me di cuenta que me había olvidado el bolso y tuve que correr de regreso para agarrarlo antes de irme del lugar corriendo otra vez.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Horo Horo se sentó en el desocupado asiento al lado de Pilika y sonrió apagadamente para sí mismo mientras miraba a la chica correr a lo lejos. "¿Crees que esas píldoras de odio funcionarán?"  
  
"Seguro. Va a ir, se pondrá loca y si no mata al Sr Asakura, tratará de matar a Yoh Asakura... posiblemente." Pilika miró su reloj. "Si lo cronometré perfectamente, debe de estar llegando a la oficina cerca de dentro de veinte minutos. Precisamente el hijo de Asakura estará allí a tiempo."  
  
"¿Esas píldoras de cólera la harán matar?" Horo Horo la miró con cierta incertidumbre. "Porque si lo llegara a matar entonces podemos ir diciéndole adiós a-"  
  
"Sólo bromeaba." Le dio un codazo levemente. "Sólo se pondrá un poco más enojado que lo normal."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Manejé peligrosamente hacia el estacionamiento de Corporaciones Asakura, forzando a una pareja a saltar fuera de mi camino o sino la mataba. Me peleé al salir con el cinturón de seguridad y corrí bruscamente hacia la entrada. Pude ver claramente que las ventanas ahora habían sido bloqueadas con cinta negra. Y ya estaban a mitad de camino instalando vidrios nuevos en las puertas. Me hice camino por una de las recién hechas puertas y escuché un agradable sonido de vidrio cayendo detrás mío mientras me dirigía hacia la oficina del Sr. Asakura - esto fue seguido por insultos sublimes.  
  
Pasé a Yuki mientras caminaba. "¡Anna! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que te habían despedido?"  
  
"¡Despedido! ¡JA!" Di puñetazos al botón de llamada del elevador y medité mientras esperaba. Yuki pareció presentir que estaba de mal humor y calladamente se escabulló lejos.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron con un sonido corto y metálico y estaba a punto de meterme cuando una mujer castaño claro bastante elegante dio un paso hacia fuera frente a mí.   
  
"Ah. Sos vos." Se detuvo mientras las puertas se cerraban tras ella y me miraba como si fuera algo bastante desagradable y repugnante. Se echó su muerto cabello sobre el hombro y levantó el pecho hacia arriba. "¿Viste a tu padre recientemente? Yo lo vi." Se rió entre dientes fríamente mientras el color desaparecía de mi cara.  
  
"¿Vos viste a tu esposo recientemente? Estoy segura que todas las mujeres del edificio lo vieron." ¿Se supone que eso era un insulto? No sé por qué lo dije pero la verdad es que carecía de la habilidad de hacer comentarios con insultos. Pero me estaba haciendo enojar cada vez más mientras se paraba ahí frunciéndome el ceño.  
  
"¿No estás despedida? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Se cruzó de brazos bajo sus senos para levantarlos. Creo que me estaba frotando en la cara que nadie la iba a poder vencer en su gran tamaño, especialmente menos yo.  
  
"Vine a hablar con tu esposo." Dije firmemente. "Quiero mi trabajo de vuelta o pondré al sindicato... contra él."  
  
"¿En serio?" sonrió burlonamente. "Te advierto que mi esposo se fija que a quienes emplea no estén bajo sindicatos."  
  
"Pero... ¿la gente que está bajo sindicato no comenzaría a demandarlo por discriminación?" Estaba mintiendo. Y estaba segura que esta mujer no era terriblemente lista.  
  
Cambió su postura y me miró fijamente. "¿Soy yo o creo que eso está a punto de estallar en tu mentón?"  
  
Pero era suficientemente lista como para saber donde insultar. Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y una mano se posó sobre mi mentón. Mis instintos me patearon a inmediatamente salir volando del lugar y cubrir el gran defecto de mi cara. E inmediatamente giré y corrí al cuarto de baño. Un poco cobarde pero estaba un poco nerviosa entonces.  
  
Después de unos pocos minutos de acomodarme, me d¡ cuenta que mi curita aún estaba en su lugar. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta que tenía un grano? Había algo extraño acerca de esa familia. Algo no estaba exactamente bien. Por eso es qué se merecían los unos a los otros... y ahora tenía que ir ve a un perro por un trabajo.  
  
  
  
  
***********

** Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, en este capítulo aparecieron otros dos personajes: los hermanitos del norte, que en este caso son de muy del norte *jeje* 

Obviamente creo que aún no entienden nada, ¿verdad? Pero en el próximo capítulo va a ver acción entre Anna e Yoh. Lo prometo, sino que se rompa mi 'zanahoria' (PC para los normales XP)  
  
Bueno, vamos a pasar a los reviews que superaron los diez. Ni yo me lo creo esto!

Sweet G: Pues, estoy de acuerdo contigo: la vida apesta! 

Matti-chan: Si, la verdad es que yo tampoco me la imaginaba así, pero, qué sé yo, me gusto la idea ^^U

  
Dita: Te gustan más ese tipo de historias, ya veo. Pero a mi me gustan más los Universos Alternos, no sé, es que te dan la oportunidad de escribir cualquier cosa, como acá hago XD

Kaourluz: Gracias! Y sí, pobre Annita, por lo anterior o lo que va a pasar...

Anna Asakura: Me temo que dinero no va a encontrar, la pobre chica es, como ya dije, pobre y necesita dinero, por lo que va a alcanzarlo de otra manera... no muy normal y legal, pero bueh, no todo se puede en esta vida.

Bratty: Imotochan! Como dije en las notas iniciales, tienes la mente podrida! Aunque debo admitir que la idea no es mala... XD Por Dios, encima corrompiste la mente sana y limpia de Ele-imotochan! Gracias por todos los besos y abrazos, pero para la próxima el empujón si queres podes obviarlo... ya me duele el cuerpo de todo lo que me pegas (even when you poke me) XD

Itzel: No te preocupes, pediste un YohxAnna, entonces un YohxAnna a la orden ^^ 

Dark Shaman: Gracias! Y lo de seguirle pronto... bueno, esa es otra historia ^^U

Kanashimi Hikari: Me alegra que te guste lo absurdo, ya que esto va a tener mucho de eso, y bastante sarcasmo también ^^ Y me admiras?! O_o Como dije alguna vez: debes de ser una enviada del cielo!

Anna Kyouyama: La pera es el mentón, la barbilla. Es la parte de la cara que se encuentra por debajo de la noca y que termina vendría a ser el final del rostro de cada uno... bueno, eso creo... Si pudiera te mandaría la enciclopedia de Manta, pero puesto que lo he transformado en hamster, dudo mucho que la tenga encima... ^^U

Eleone: Imotochan!! Que mente hentai, tu no eras así! Voy a tener que retar a tus hermanitas, de nuevo. El carácter de Yoh te pareció serio? Pues en los próximos te va a parecer el carácter de un mocoso malcriado ^^U No te preocupes que tu Hao-sama (obsesionada ¬¬) si va a aparecer pero poquito, sólo para darte el gusto... Y sí, Anna trae mala suerte con su sola presencia XD Bueno, no tanto...

Ja,ja,ja: Nombre muy gracioso el tuyo ^^ Si, me pareció bueno (y necesario) aclarar al principio que esta historia iba a ser AU e iba a haber mucho OOC. Es buen momento para que empiece a cuidarme de ti, o tengo un poco más de tiempo para armarme con un tanque y pistolas antes de tu 'ansiado' regreso? XD

SaKKuRi: Espero que este capítulo se haya entendido un poco más... aunque lo dudo XD

Anna Diethel Asakura: Pues, que puedo decir, gracias! Me alegra que te este gustando, espero este capítulo no te decepcione ^^

Sol Himura: Pues en el próximo capítulo Yoh será secuestrado, así que a no desesperar ^^

Anonimo: No te preocupes que va a terminar siendo un YohxAnna, sino todos ustedes me matarían ^^U

Bueno, muchedumbre, eso es todo por hoy. Y si no actualizo tan pronto como lo hacia, pues échenle la culpa al trabajo.


	3. En el Campo

** Seguir Adelante**

Capítulo 3: En el campo  
  
  
"¡¿Dónde está el Señor Asakura?!" Apoyé mi mano tan rápido sobre el escritorio de la recepcionista que ésta saltó fuera de sus auriculares.  
  
"¿Tiene... tiene usted una cita?" Se estiró por el mostrador de su escritorio para encontrar su libro de registro.  
  
"No." Chasqueé, poniendo las manos sobre mis caderas.  
  
"Bueno... ¿quiere hacer una?" Se aventuró.  
  
"No.."  
  
"¿Quiere verlo ahora?"  
  
"No..." Pensé eso por un momento. "Sí."  
  
"Bien él está en una reunión en este momento así que tendrá que-"  
  
En verdadero estilo diva pasé de largo a la joven mujer y giré el picaporte para entrar en la oficina que se encontraba en la cima suprema del edificio. Detrás mío escuché a la recepcionista llamar a seguridad. "¿Sr. Asakura, supongo?"  
  
Me acerqué con zancadas hacia donde estaba el escritorio al final de la oficina donde dos hombres de pelo castaño estaban sentados en lados opuestos. El que estaba contra la ventana llevaba una cicatriz en la cara y era viejo, pero el más cercano a mi, sentando en la silla de invitados era mucho menor.  
  
"¡¿Quién demonios es usted para entrar en mi oficina sin ser anunciado?!" El Asakura más viejo se levantó de su silla enojadamente.  
  
"¡Creo que la pregunta es - quién demonios es usted para despedirme tan fácilmente sin medir las consecuencias! ¡Eso es discriminación y estoy bajo sindicato!" Le contesté gritando.  
  
"¡Salga de esta oficina ahora!"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
Y luego mi teléfono sonó y me abofeteé la frente mentalmente. Hubo un silencio brevemente largo donde nada se escuchaba salvo el sonido del tema de 'X Files' (Código X para la traducción).  
  
"Creo que debes contestar eso." El Asakura joven sonrió burlonamente.  
  
"¡Cállate!" Grité al mismo tiempo que el Sr. Asakura.  
  
Pero igual agarré mi teléfono y contesté. "Sí, ¡¿qué?!"  
  
Hubo de vuelta más sonidos de oficina como fondo , y no estaba de humor para llamadas de broma así que lo desconecté inmediatamente. "Ahora escúcheme pedazo de demonio, sanguijuela - ¡oigan!"  
  
Fui repentinamente agarrada al estilo rugby por detrás por una docena de guardias de seguridad vestidos de negro y caímos todos al suelo. Me quedé tirada ahí mientras los imbéciles se arrastraron sobre mí y trataban de levantarme, aunque era aplastada por su peso. El dos Asakura observaban, parecían no impresionarse, como si asesinos suicidas caían en su oficina cada dos días.  
  
Mi mano repentinamente se estiró, acercándose hacia la cintura de uno de los guardias que estaba al lado mío. Inmediatamente mis dedos se abrocharon alrededor del gatillo de una pistola, y aunque estaba mitad aterrorizada, estaba excitada también. La rompí de su funda y hubo un chasqueó por parte de los hombres alrededor mío. "¡Retrocedan! ¡Lo digo en serio!"  
  
Inmediatamente todos saltaron lejos como si hubiesen sido picados por una avispa y levantaron las manos. Ahora con ellos bajo mi control me dirigí hacia las dos cabezas castañas. "¡Ahora quiero mi trabajo de vuelta, zopenco! ¡Y si no me hace caso le vuelo la cabeza!"  
  
El viejo parecía menos que impresionado y el tipo menor que había sido quien me había hecho despedir estaba jugueteando con una lapicera. Esto disparó mi ira hasta el techo. ¡Era porque soy una mujer! Si un hombre hubiese entrado y comenzado a sacudir un arma hacia ellos, estarían como 'ah, no nos dispare Sr. persona loca' y 'tome lo que quiera pero no nos mate, por favor'. ¡Me enferma!  
  
Dejándome llevar por la ira, decidí sacar la palanca de seguridad de la pistola, pero como nunca había manejado un arma antes estiré una palanca pequeña que estaba al lado. Hubo un clic y repentinamente el cartucho de las balas se retiró del mango del arma sonando con estrépito en el piso. De repente todos lo encontraron terriblemente entretenido ya que estallaron riendo, salvo al joven con el cabello castaño, claro, que me miró como una sonrisa irritante como si fuera idiota.  
  
"Mierda..." Maldije mientras fui agarrada por detrás una vez más.  
  
Después de otros minutos de lucha y tratar de salir de abajo de la pila del montón de jugadores de rugby, logré de algún modo arrastrar mi mitad primera del cuerpo fuera de los guardias mantecosos. Miré hacia arriba para ver que el Señor Asakura me había dado la espalda, mientras que el Asakura menor estaba ocupado volviendo a colocar el cartucho de las balas en la pistola. Al principio estuve enojada porque estaba jugueteando con mi arma, pero eso cambió cuando él dejó caer el arma en el piso, y rápidamente miró a su padre, y la pateó hacia mi dirección. Mi mano se cerró alrededor del mango de la pistola nuevamente y tuve tiempo de otorgarle una mirada de sorpresa antes de de levantarla al techo y preparar el gatillo.  
  
Con un estallido ensordecedor que me sacudió el brazo, la bala sin ser vista perforó un mosaico del techo, pero el ruido fue bastante y mandó a los guardias saltar lejos otra vez. Giré mi arma hacia el Señor Asakura quien se dio vuelta repentinamente y se puso de frente al agujero de mi recién adquirida pistola.  
  
Tengo que admitir que en ese entonces mis nervios estaban por todas partes y tomó todo mi valor el permanecer allí en vez de salir corriendo como un pollo sin cabeza.  
  
"¡Al piso o disparo!" Grité, más de nervios que de verdadera ira.  
  
Me sonrió burlonamente.  
  
"¡Si no besas la alfombra a la cuenta de tres entonces disparo!" Grité. "¡Uno, dos, tres!"  
  
Quizá había contado un poco rápido como para darle tiempo a agacharse, porque yo todavía no había preparado el gatillo y las manos me temblaban. El Señor Asakura aún me daba esa sonrisita engreída. "Cuatro..." continué, desconcertada más todavía. Era una vergüenza hacia todas las Thelma y Louis del mundo.  
  
"¡Cinco!" alguien gritó tan fuerte que apreté el dedo contra el gatillo. Hubo otro estremecedor ruido y el Señor Asakura se dejó caer al suelo como un saco de papas gritando de dolor. El brazo del arma fue inmediatamente desplomado a mi lado y cubrí mi boca con mi mano libre. No puedo creer que en verdad le disparé a mi jefe. En la pierna... pero igual era un disparo.  
  
"Demonios, tendrías que haber disparado más alto." El Asakura menor se paró atrás mío, mirando mi trabajo críticamente. "Creo que realmente debes pensar tus planes antes de realizarlos."  
  
"¡Cállate!" Grité a coro con el Sr. Asakura otra vez. El joven se encogió de hombros y nos dio la espalda.  
  
"Ah Dios... ¡estoy tan arrepentida!" Pasé mis manos por el cabello.  
  
"¡Te pudrirás en el infierno por esto, quienquiera que seas!" Gruñó hacia mí.  
  
"¡Eh! ¡¿Personalmente me despide y tiene las agallas de decirme eso?!" Grité.  
  
"¡Me acabas de disparar!" Se apretó la herida con las manos y rodó sobre su espalda. "¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!"  
  
"¡Kyouyama!"  
  
Aparentemente no fue la mejor cosa por decir ya que de inmediato este estalló en obscenidades e insultos los cuales me dieron ganas de retirarme. ¡No se que diablos hice para que me odiará tanto! A parte de dispararle...  
  
"¡Despedí a tu padre! ¡No a vos!"  
  
"¡¿Mi padre?!" Grité. "¡Él ni siquiera trabaja aquí!"  
  
"¡Entonces era alguien con el mismo apellido!"  
  
Su hijo interrumpió otra vez. "Bueno, vamos a hacer esto de vuelta - y esta vez apunta al corazón." Dijo, agarrándome la muñeca para apuntar con el arma en mi mano. La agarré rápidamente y por el contrario la apunté hacia él.  
  
"¡¿Realmente eres su hijo?!" Volví a gritar.  
  
"¿En serio no eres la hija de Kyouyama? En verdad suenas parecida a él." Ni siquiera estaba un poco afectado por la pistola apuntada entre sus ojos.  
  
"Muérete."  
  
Fue entonces que advertí que uno de los guardias estaba ocupado pidiendo refuerzos y me di cuenta que tenía que salir de ahí si quería seguir con mi vida fuera de la prisión. Así que agarré el brazo del joven Asakura y apreté la pistola contra su sien y lo empecé a arrastrar hacia la puerta. Él suspiró y me permitió que lo arrastre. "¡Salgan de mi camino!" Les grité a los guardias que bloquean mi salida.   
  
Al elevador, hacia el estacionamiento y a mi Fitito rojo.  
  
"Tienes que estar bromeando." El tipo se burló de mi auto. Yo lo metí como si fuera una bolsa.  
  
"¡Entra y conduce!" Grité y esperé a que entrara antes de sentarme en el asiento de pasajeros. Mirando hacia atrás podía ver una fila de guardias bajar por las escaleras y correr hacia nosotros. "¡Conduce!"  
  
Se quedó sentado sin hacer nada. "¡No puedo!"  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" Grité y lo miré deslumbrada.  
  
"Nunca he manejado un coche antes."  
  
Los guardias se estaban acercando. "Qué hay que saber. Pisas el acelerador y arrancas. ¡Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber!"  
  
Giré la llave del motor y él estampó el pie sobre el acelerador - un poco demasiado rápido. Mi pobre motor estaba empezando a hacer ruidos raros y le disparé una mirada aún más molesta que la de antes. "¡Ve más despacio!"  
  
Salimos a la luz del día y giró bruscamente la rueda para dirigirse hacia la calle principal. "¡Esto es como en las películas!"  
  
"¡Hay un límite de velocidad, sabías idiota!" Resistí el impulso de abofetearlo.  
  
"Oh, vamos - no es que te vayan a multar ahora por pasar el límite de velocidad. ¡Esa es la menor de tus preocupaciones!" Apretó el acelerador aún más duro y aceleró.  
  
"Nooooo..." Me aferré al asiento y lo apreté fuertemente. "¡Ve más despacio!"  
  
Me hizo algunos ruidos de gallina y juro que escuché sirenas gemir atrás nuestro. "Está bien - ¡acelera, acelera!"  
  
Me hizo caso y gritó con entusiasmo mientras salíamos disparados prácticamente fuera de la ciudad y pocos minutos después estábamos camino a... a...  
  
"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó el joven Asakura repentinamente.  
  
Lo miré dejando de trabajar en cambiar el tono de música de mi teléfono. "No me importa. Sólo seguí manejando hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos de este lugar - hasta que nos quedemos sin gas."  
  
"Si seguimos condiciendo acabaremos de regreso en Tokio." Me advirtió.  
  
"¿Es qué no quieres regresar con papito?" Le pregunté.  
  
Giró sus ojos y mantuvo su mirada atenta en el camino.   
  
Unas pocas horas más tarde tuve que apuntar el arma sobre su cabeza para que dejara de conducir. Me sentía muy mal por el viaje y lo que fue aún peor, es que tuve que obligarlo a salir del coche conmigo para cerciorarse de que no se escapara. Eso le daba una vista perfecta de mí vomitando lo poco que había comido en el desayuno esa mañana.  
  
"Encantador," se dio vuelta y apoyó sus brazos sobre el techo. "Me raptas y encima me haces verte vomitar alimento."  
  
"Cállate."  
  
"Suenas como mi papá." Se quejó.  
  
"¿Podrías pasarme los pañuelitos de papel?" Pregunté, cuando no obtuve respuesta lo apunté con la pistola. "Los pañuelitos, por favor."  
  
Lo oí quejarse antes de tirarme la caja por la ventana. Me limpié la boca antes de subir al auto. "¡Es que conduces terriblemente mal!"  
  
"Oye, ¡vos fuiste quien me dijo que manejara!" Gruñó mientras salíamos lejos a toda velocidad.  
  
"No tendría que haberlo hecho sino me hubieras forzado a secuestrarte. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!"  
  
Me miró fijamente.  
  
"Bueno... no todo es tu culpa..."  
  
"Esta." Dijo repentinamente y bajó de la carretera hacia una calle vacía antes de que pudiera protestar.  
  
"¡Oye!" Protesté un poco tarde.  
  
"La carretera está bloqueada más adelante, no tenemos elección." No me gustó la manera en que dijo 'tenemos'.  
  
"¿Cómo pudiste ver hacia tan adelante?" Fruncí el entrecejo hacia él. Yo tengo buena vista y no había visto nada.  
  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
  
Una hora más tarde ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer y estábamos entrando en una especie de frondosa carretera. La verdad es que me encantaría que Asakura bajará un poco la velocidad pero no quería parecer una miedosa. Pero estaba empezando a tener malos presentimientos mientras me preguntaba que pasaría si un coche viniera en dirección opuesta a la nuestra a nuestra misma velocidad y no lo viéramos por todas estas idas y venidas y todos estos árboles.  
  
"¿Te sentís mal de nuevo?" Me preguntó repentinamente.  
  
"Claro. Me siento enferma con sólo verte." Contesté duramente.  
  
Se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué te pasó en la pera?"  
  
"Me corté afeitándome."  
  
Continuamos en completo silencio hasta que se puso tan oscuro que no podía ver ni mi propio reflejo en el espejo lateral. Luego visualicé algo bajo la luz de los faros. "Frena."  
  
Asakura me ignoró. Ya me estaba cansando de esto, así que apunté la pistola hacía él con una mirada que decía 'no me hagas repetirlo'. Tuve un sentimiento de que sólo había girado sus ojos pero de todos modos paró y me incliné hacia adelante para ver a través de la oscuridad un cruce en el camino. "Baja allí."  
  
"¿Por qué? Es probablemente sólo una granja." Gruñó.  
  
"¡Sólo ve!" Grité y él giró el coche con deliberada lentitud hasta que paramos al fin del camino. Fuimos oscurecidos por la sombra de una anticuada casa. Un poco ruinosa en lugares, pero aún estaba en pie, y no podía ver signos de vida presente.  
  
"Eso es no granja." Dije calladamente.  
  
Asakura lo consideró silenciosamente. "¿Y ahora qué?"  
  
"Pues... entonces te tendré de rehén aquí." Hice gestos para que detuviera el motor y saliera. Una vez bajo la noche silenciosa, eché una mirada a mi alrededor y podía oír fuertemente el ruido de agua de alguna corriente o de un lento río cercano. Los árboles oscurecían el área haciéndola parecer muy recluida y segura. "Nadie nos encontrará aquí."  
  
"A menos que nos hayan seguido." El tipo dijo sin preocupaciones. Miré a mi alrededor para cerciorarme que no hubiera ningún faro de auto dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Pero todo estaba silencioso y lo miré fijo.  
  
"Sólo cállate y entra." Sin la pistola en mi mano tuve el sentimiento de que no sería tan fuerte como ahora. Era una clase de poder en mi mano que me daba fuerza... que es básicamente lo que un arma es... pero saben a lo que me refiero.  
  
El chico de pelo castaño caminó hacia la casa sin decir palabra y pateó la puerta de entrada para que se abriera. Había traído la linterna que guardo en el coche conmigo e iluminé los alrededores mientras entraba tras él.

Básicamente sólo era un gran cuarto con una fina pared de papel divisoria con una puerta abierta que cortaba al cuarto en dos secciones diferentes. Estaba habitado en su mayoría por muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas y porquerías que uno a menudo encuentra en casas abandonadas. Muchos libros también por alguna razón. En la segunda habitación había una tabla de cocina y un viejo calentador.  
  
"No hay electricidad... no hay luz... no hay calefacción... no hay agua limpia..." Asakura dijo antes de darme la espalda y cruzarse de brazos. "Te odio."  
  
  
  
  
************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues ahora la cosa va a tener más sentido, ¡aunque usted no lo crea!... creo que he visto mucho Ripley. Y la pregunta más importante ¿quieren que continúe?

Contestación a los reviews:

Sweet G: Por eso avisé al principio que esto iba a ser un AU, mira que la madre de Yoh tener ese carácter, si en verdad existiera me demandaría ^^U Pilika es medio aniñada, por eso lo de los teletubies... creo que ella también me demandaría ^^U

Bratty: Imotochan! Tienes una imaginación rara... yo me imagino a los personajes de Mankin sin ropa, pero eso de que Ren sea el arco de Horo, ya es demasiado! No te preocupes que esa idea ya la he agarrado, sino de donde salió el fanart que te envié para tu cumple. Ese es un claro ejemplo de lo que pasa antes del acto... ^^U Bueno, una patadita nomás, y despacito! Y no en la cola! XD

Anna Asakura: Si, esa era la madre de Yoh ^^. Y no te preocupes que el grano de Anna va a desaparecer cuando a mi se me vaya el mío ^^U Si a estas alturas me dice que Anna la pasa mal por Yoh, ni te cuento lo que va a sufrir más adelante... te vas a querer matar XD

Ele-chan: Imotochan! No por favor! Otra explotadora más no! Con Bratty es suficiente! XD Y lo de Anna en cuero lo voy a pensar... tal vez la ponga sexy, pero no sé si en cuero... Te aclaro que tu Hao-sama no es la suerte de Annita ni de nadie (como me gusta hacer renegar a mi querida-obsesionada-imotochan-Ele-chan criticando a su Hao XP) Gracias por el apoyo, y no del raro! XD 

Kanashimi Hikari: Con alas cortadas o a todo esplendor para mi sigues siendo un ángel del cielo ^^ Y si Keiko te pareció extraña, ni te cuento lo que te va a parecer la totalidad de este fic ^^U

Sakura Himura: ^^ (XP)

Anna Diethel Asakura: Por qué todos quieren castigarme? Yo bajo presión no trabajo bien XP

Nishi: Gracias! Y voy a continuar, o te preocupes ^^  
  
M.G.: Pues Mari es un personaje que aparece en SK. Es una de las tres integrantes del Hana-Gumi que sigue al Hao-sama. La verdad es que no se porque la puse como su esposa, creo que fue porque ninguna de las otras dos daba para ese rol ^^U


	4. Motivos Verdaderos

** Notas Iniciales:**

Pues, antes de que empiecen a leer, vamos a desearle todos juntos un feliz cumpleaños a mi Ele-imotochan! Te quiero hasta las estrellas! ^^

Y sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero estuve enfermita! Encima estoy con antibióticos . Así que hago un llamado a la solidaridad y ruego porque no me manden amenazas ni nada por el estilo. Gracias ^^

Ahora si, ya pueden comenzar a leer...

** Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 4: Motivos Verdaderos.  
  
  
Mis sueños son bastante raros normalmente y generalmente no muy claros o realistas. Pero de vez en cuando tengo sueños realmente vagos en blanco y negro... yo diría que son premoniciones, pero eso sería muy estúpido.  
  
Estaba en medio de un sueño agradable en el cual estaba en un barco que navegaba hacia... hacia algún lugar y tenía una tripulación de monos que parecían tener intenciones en amotinarse. Entonces de repente cambié de sueño y tuve un pequeño destello de una ventana, sucia y no muy transparente y luego esta imagen de una cacerola negra que golpeaba contra un piso gris y me desperté para descubrir que estaba babeando mi almohada.  
  
Gemí interiormente y rodé sobre mi espalda para dar comienzo a mi vida. Estaba este tipo Asakura aún atado a su silla en el centro del cuarto, todavía mirándome como si nunca se hubiese ido a dormir. De repente eso me despertó. ¿Había estado sentando allí toda noche mirándome babear? Bueno... por lo menos aún estaba allí y no se había escapado en mi auto.  
  
"Buen día." Dije entre dientes, dirigiéndome a uno de los gabinetes de la cocina para sacar un vaso. Volví al cuarto principal para encontrar una tela blanca adecuada con la cual limpiar. Eché un vistazo hacia Asakura y me di cuenta que todavía me estaba mirando, las muñecas, los codos, las rodillas y los tobillos, todo atado a la silla con tiras de tela blanca. No era que estaba siendo cruel o algo por el estilo, pero no confiaba en que no me fuera a cortar a la mitad con algún cuchillo o algo.   
  
Así que, siendo la persona no cruel que soy, agarré otro vaso y lo llené con agua que había reunido del río cercano anoche. "¿Quieres tomar algo?"  
  
Él continuó mirándome fijo y le regresé la mirada hasta que apartó la suya enojadamente como un 'no' decisivo. Suspiré. "¿Quieres morir de sed?"  
  
No hubo respuesta. De algún modo este tipo encontraba las paredes de madera más interesantes que yo. Caminé hacia donde estaba él y me plante entre la pared y él, desenfundando mi arma. "Vas a contestar mis preguntas o te disparo en la cabeza, ¿entendiste?"  
  
"Como si tuvieses el coraje para hacerlo." Bufó, diciendo finalmente algo por fin.  
  
"¿Le disparé a tu viejo, no?" Fruncí el ceño.  
  
"Porque yo te hice saltar." Levantó el mentón. "Di la verdad; estás más asustada de mi que lo que yo jamás podré estar de vos."  
  
Mi boca se retorció hacia abajo y mis dedos comenzaron a golpear contra mi brazo. "Ser un asno terco no era parte de nuestro acuerdo." Dije entre dientes apretados.  
  
"¿Tenemos un acuerdo?" Me miró divertido. "¿No soy sólo la víctima y vos me decís lo que debo hacer?"  
  
"¡Ve a cortar madera!"  
  
"Hm... piensa lo que dijiste." Movió su cabeza.  
  
"¿Qué?" Está tratando de confundirme, lo juro.  
  
"Para cortar madera necesito un hacha." Me indicó.  
  
"¿Y? Tenemos un hacha en el rincón de allí." le señalé, literalmente.  
  
Me miró fijamente hasta que finalmente me di cuenta. "Ohhhh..." Darle un hacha no sería una idea muy buena.  
  
"Wauw... eso tomó probablemente diez segundos para llegar a tu cerebro. Sería más exacto pero no puedo ver mi reloj." Me miró enojadamente.  
  
"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" Dejé caer mis manos a los costados. "¡Desde que llegamos aquí te has comportado como el típico mocoso malcriado!"  
  
"¡Me ataste a una silla toda noche!" Luchó contra la silla y esta saltó un poco. "¡Y estoy atado a ella!"  
  
"¡Eso es porque eres mi víctima!" Grité.  
  
"¡Y vos sos la secuestradora, supongo!" Gruñó.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
  
"¡Que apestas a la hora de secuestrar! ¡Eres demasiado amable!" Luchó más violentamente y me mordí el labio mientras la silla crujía por el esfuerzo. ¿Dónde estaba esa pistola?  
  
"¡Porque soy amable!" Protesté mientras trataba de observar todo el lugar buscando en dónde la había apoyado.   
  
"¡Eres una idiota! Si eres agradable entonces ¡¿por qué le disparaste a mi papá y me raptaste?!" No me estaba mirando ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de librarse de la silla. Yo no tenía ninguna forma de pararlo físicamente así que mi arma tenía que lograrlo a distancia... si la encontraba. "¿Quién deja caer el cartucho de balas - quién se lo devuelve? ¡YO! ¿Quién falla al disparar a papá - quién salva su dignidad? ¡YO! ¿Quién la saca fuera de la ciudad en menos de treinta minutos a cien kilómetros por hora en esa porquería de coche? ¡YO! ¿Y dónde aprendiste a hacer nudos como estos? ¡¿En un campo de bizcochos de chocolate y nueces?!"  
  
Gritó mientras se rendía y entonces lo apunté con mi pistola por si acaso. "Entonces ¿por qué me ayudaste?" Demandé, expresando la pregunta que había estado preguntándome desde que había pateado esa pistola hacia mí.  
  
"¿Por qué crees?" Murmuró.  
  
"Si no supiera mejor, diría que estabas tratando de joder a tu papá ayudándome." Fruncí el entrecejo. "No parece apreciarte."  
  
"¿Eso crees?" Se precipitó.  
  
"No hay necesidad de ser tan desagradable, sólo estaba diciendo." Resoplé de furia, antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta. "Voy a buscar algo de madera para el fuego de la hornalla y buscaré algún lugar del cual conseguir comida, ¿si? No te muevas mientras no estoy."  
  
Me dirigió otra mirada de odio la cual ignoré. Agarré mi bolso y el hacha, y salí afuera por la puerta. Arranqué el motor y miré hacia atrás por si acaso se estaba escapando furtivamente antes de seguir mi nariz y buscar algún lugar donde comprar alimentos. Tiene que haber una tienda en algún lugar.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Mi teléfono sonó mientras iba avanzando muy lentamente hacia la casa abandonada. Paré el coche antes de contestarlo. "¿Hola?"  
  
Más ruidos de oficina y nada más. Entrecerré mis ojos y lo apagué rápidamente, antes de tomar mis dos bolsas de compras y todo lo demás para entrar a la casa.  
  
Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando entré por la puerta y vi la silla de Asakura vacía, con pedazos de madera alrededor de las patas de la silla prácticamente destrozada. Estaba a punto de golpearme la cabeza contra la pared cuando lo encontré sentado en mi cama jugando con su propio celular.  
  
"Asakura-"  
  
"Yoh." Interrumpió repentinamente.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Mi nombre es Yoh. Deja de llamarme Asakura. Eso es un apellido."  
  
"Bueno..." descargué mis bolsas en una silla en el rincón con excepción del hacha. Caminé sobre a la cama y la extendí hacia él. "Ve a corta madera."  
  
"Creo que ya pasamos por eso."  
  
"Confío en que puedes cortar madera." Dejé caer el hacha en su regazo, forzándolo a agarrarla o dejarla caer. "Además, todavía tengo el arma."  
  
Me pasó de largo no muy gentilmente y salió de la casa. Caminé tras él y agarré un libro mientras salía del lugar.  
  
El río corría detrás de la casa en un área llana. Había unos troncos cortados que proporcionaban de un buen lugar para que Yoh cortase madera y yo me senté sobre una rocas al lado del río, balanceando mis pies descalzos en el agua para leer mi libro. Siempre y cuando pudiera escucharlo cortando madera y no moviéndose furtivamente para deshacerse de mi cabeza, todo estaría bien.  
  
Y entonces mi teléfono sonó - otra vez.  
  
Yoh me miró con una sonrisa. "¿La Pantera Rosa?"  
  
"¿Cuál es el problema?" Fruncí el ceño, un poco reacia a contestar, pero podría haber sido alguien importante. "¿Hola?"  
  
"¿Anna? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Anna?"  
  
Reconocí esa voz y la sangre desapareció de mi cara y repentinamente sentí mucho frío. "Mamá..."  
  
"Gracias a dios, te he estado tratando de contactar por días - ¡y entonces oí las noticias que habías sido incluida en algún tipo de secuestro! No te culpo - si hubiese estado allí para cuidarte no te hubieras juntado con malas compañías. Quiero decir - secuestrando al hijo del Señor Asakura - ¡¿quién te ayudó?!"  
  
"Mamá, escucha... por favor, yo no-"  
  
Fui cortada en mitad de la oración mientras una mano me arrebataba el teléfono y lo tiraba al río. Me quedé boquiabierta ante la sorpresa. "¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!"  
  
"¡Salvarte el pellejo!"  
  
"¿Qué? ¡Esa era mi madre! ¡No la policía!" Grité.  
  
"¡Pero puede ser que alguien rastreé la llamada y averigüe donde estas escondida y entonces vas a tener a toda la policía encima! A estas alturas, hay muchas personas que te quieren ver muerta, sabes. Mi papá tiene muchos amigos muy poderosos." Yoh me miró fijamente.  
  
"¿Es qué no quieres que te rescaten?" Pregunté.  
  
"Bueno como pareces estar ansiosa en que te encuentren - ¡alguien te tiene que dar una mano!" volvió a cortar madera fuertemente.  
  
"¿Me estás ayudando?" Levanté una ceja en incredulidad. "¿Desde cuándo?"  
  
"Desde que decidí que eres mi mejor oportunidad de arruinar a mi padre."  
  
Un silencio descendido entre nosotros mientras lo que él dijo entraba en cerebro, y mientras tanto nos mirábamos fijamente.  
  
"¿Quieres arruinar a tu padre?" Repetí.  
  
"Sí." Dijo muy lentamente como si estuviera hablando con un niño mudo.  
  
"Pues... ¿por qué?"  
  
"No me cae bien." Se encogió de hombros y levantó el hacha para bajarla de un golpe sobre otro bloque de madera.  
  
"Está bien..." Entonces algo que dijo me cayó como un balde de agua fría. "¿Me estás utilizando para arruinar a tu propio padre? ¿Soy apenas un 'instrumento'?"  
  
"Exactamente."  
  
"Recuerda que soy yo quién tiene el arma."  
  
Yoh simplemente giró sus ojos y continuó cortando su madera como un buen chico. Volví a mi novela de romance que había sacado de la casa, la cual me tenía completamente absorbida dentro del complot que ocurría dentro de la misma.  
  
Estaba tan absorbida, de hecho, que ni siquiera lo dejé cuando comencé a hacer la cena. Pero entonces me encontré con un problema.  
  
La hornalla que consumía felizmente la madera que Yoh había cortado estaba lista y miré fijamente la bolsa de comida en la mano. Yoh también se dio cuenta.  
  
"Eres completamente idiota..." Me informó planamente.  
  
"No pensé." Protesté y puse la comida para microondas bajo el mostrador. "Creía que teníamos un microondas..."  
  
"De todas las cosas estúpidas por hacer..." Su voz estaba repentinamente justo detrás mío y salté por lo menos dos metros.  
  
Lo enfrenté cuerpo a cuerpo con sólo una cacerola como defensa de mi ser y en ese mismo momento hubo un estallido en la ventana. Mis nervios ya estaban elevados, por lo que reaccionaron un poco mal y la cacerola que estaba sosteniendo resbaló de mis manos y chocó contra el suelo antes de que pudiera ver la ventana y sentí extraño déjà vu. Me hizo fruncir el entrecejo por un momento.  
  
Yoh se acercó a la ventana y se encogió de hombros. "Sólo un pájaro desorientado." Me dijo antes de volver a mirarme. "Escucha, tonta"  
  
"Anna."  
  
"Lo que sea - ¡tendremos que trabajar una especie de acuerdo mientras estemos aquí juntos!"  
  
"¡No vamos a hacer un acuerdo!" Lo miré. "Tu eres mi víctima y haces lo que digo hasta que tu papá me pague y pueda encontrar un empleo diferente."  
  
"¿Crees que alguien te va a emplear después de esto?" Analizó. "¡Seguro que ahora tu cara debe de estar en todas las pantallas de cada casa y en la portada de todos los periódicos! ¡Ya todos te conocen! Lo único que podes hacer es rezar porque la foto que aparezca en los medios sea una bastante buena."  
  
Ahora que lo pienso, mi foto del trabajo en Corporaciones Asakura era la foto... del documento y el dicho de 'si te ves igual que a tu foto de documento entonces necesitas una cirugía' habla por sí mismo en mi caso. Genial. Otra cosa maravillosa en este enredo de horror.  
  
"Enfréntalo. Mi papá te debe de haber hecho la persona más buscada en todo Japón. Tu reputación ya está manchada... nadie en su sano juicio te empleará otra vez."  
  
"¡¿Es qué todo lo que sabes hacer es hablar y quejarte?!" Grité.  
  
"Mi punto es que no debes pedirle un trabajo a mi papá. Debes pedirle dinero, y una gran cantidad." Se cruzó de brazos y me informó bonitamente.  
  
"Con dinero podría pagar el alquiler..." Cabeceé, comenzando a ver la luz.  
  
Me gimió. "Wauw... y también podrías comprarte un barco y salir del país con el dinero que mi padre puede darte. Tendrías que hacerlo por como van las cosas."  
  
"Así que... dices que debo pedir dinero... ¿qué tal cincuenta millones de yenes?" Me aventuré.  
  
Yoh se quedó boquiabierto mirándome como si hubiese dicho algo obsceno. "Cincuenta millones... ¡¿estás loca?!"  
  
"¿Es demasiado...?"  
  
"¡Si alguien averigua que fui liberado por menos de cien millones no sería capaz de mostrar mi cara en la sociedad otra vez!"  
  
"Bueno... quinientos millones." Ya estaba babeando ante la perspectiva de tanto dinero.  
  
"Mejor." Asintió con la cabeza. "Ahora ¿ya pensaste en mandar una nota de rescate?"  
  
La mirada en blanco en mi cara debe haber hablado volúmenes. Porque hasta ahora ese pensamiento jamás cruzó por mi mente. "Eres realmente bueno en esto." Murmuré.  
  
"Y sí, secuestré por una semana a la esposa de mi hermano para que este me devuelva mi espada de kendo una vez..." Dijo amablemente.  
  
Repentinamente tuve este impulso de agarrar la pistola. "¡Eres aún más agresivo que yo!" Jadeé, no que ser más agresivo que yo era algo difícil de alcanzar.  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
"Ahora ve y siéntate de vuelta en la silla mientras te ató de vuelta y salgo a comprar algo de comer... si... pues..." Yoh se me había acercado de repente, invadiendo mi espacio personal y teniendo su cara a centímetros alejada de la mía. No es que era un gigante de siete metros, pero era bastante más alto que una mujer mediana y eso me... desconcertaba. Él era más grande que yo y no dudé por un minuto que si se lo proponía sería capaz de retorcer mi cuello pequeño y débil. Pero su cercanía sacaba también otros sentimientos que ni siquiera pensaba que eran adecuados.  
  
Así que me alejé un poco, sin perder mi sonrisa de seguridad y el comenzó a sonreír. "Claro que podrías venir conmigo. No es bueno que salga sola sabiendo que te quedas aquí y te puedes escapar." Traté de decir que con un aire de dominación. Pero acaba de sonar bastante falsa.  
  
"Te sigo." Retrocedió para permitirme salir de la cocina.  
  
Saqué mis llaves del auto del bolso y casi corrí de la casa con él siguiéndome fácilmente detrás de mí. "Al coche." Dije agudamente. "Esta vez yo manejo."  
  
Pero ni bien estuve a un metro de distancia del auto, la alarma comenzó a sonar. Vi saltar a Yoh y taparse los oídos. Dije entre dientes una disculpa y rápidamente la apagué mientras entraba del lado del conductor. "¿Tu coche también te odia?" Yoh observó mientras entraba al auto y se acomodaba a mi lado.  
  
"Cállate." Dije entre dientes. "No soy lo que llamarías tecnológicamente amistosa."  
  
"Eso es estúpido." Me dijo mientras arrancaba el auto.

"No estarías diciendo eso si el microondas no te hubiese estallado." Murmuré.  
  
"Pero no tenemos-"  
  
"Lo sé - era una broma." Lo corté antes de que pudiera hacer otra observación mordaz sobre mi inteligencia.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¿Crees que ya se enamoraron?" Horo Horo bostezó extensamente, sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Pilika tuvo que luchar el bostezo contagioso.  
  
Habían estado sentados en los arbustos todo el día y ahora los 'enamorados' se habían ido.  
  
"¿Crees que se hayan perdido?" La joven dio en el bostezo y frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"¿O talvez fueron a besarse por ahí?"  
  
"Dudo que el trabajo sea así de fácil." Pilika murmuró, apegándose el abrigo más apretado a su alrededor. "Ya es bastante duro tratar de que los sentidos de esas personas no te encuentren y mucho más tratar de... quedarse despierto..." Bostezó otra vez, ahogándolo con su mano.  
  
"Si ya se enamoraron nos podemos ir a casa." Horo Horo sonrió soñadoramente. "Fuego caliente... bebidas calientes... calientes mujeres vistiendo muy poca ropa que te-"  
  
"Ya cállate, hermano." Gruñó la chica. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es cerciorarnos de que se junten y entonces el amor nacerá y Jeanne será feliz y nos dejará entrar de vuelta al paraíso."  
  
"¿Y si fallamos?"  
  
"Ya hemos pasado por esto." Ella suspiró. Hubo una pausa embarazosa antes de que volviese a hablar. "Y si fallamos... nos quedamos atascados en este plano como estúpidos mortales por el resto de lo que vive un mortal."  
  
"Me encanta escucharte decir eso." Horo Horo dijo sarcásticamente mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. "Pero están todos esos placeres mortales de los que oímos siempre."  
  
Ella le dio una mirada oscura antes de darse cuenta que se refería a una barra de chocolate que sostenía en su mano y no sobre su frustrada vida amorosa.   
  
"Bueno, por lo menos ahora tienen un pequeña chispa de química."  
  
"¿Sí?" Horo Horo terminó su barra de chocolate y arrugó el envoltorio con su puño.  
  
"Anna siente algo." Pilika cabeceó. "Vos mismo lo viste cuando Yoh se le acercó. Ella estaba aturdida y hasta tuvo que alejarse. Sí... ella siente algo."  
  
"¿Y qué tal él?"  
  
"Ah, él es un hombre. Siempre sienten algo." Pilika bufó.  
  
"Quiero decir en sentido personal."  
  
"¿En sentido personal...? No estoy segura. No revela mucho." Suspiró. "Necesita todavía más trabajo."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Dejé a Yoh encerrado en el coche mientras entraba a la tienda de la esquina de ningún lugar... y realmente no estaba en la esquina, pero así es como se llamaba.  
  
Entré y sonó una campanita. Un señor mayor que parecía amistoso salió a recibirme. Pero luego desapareció inmediatamente. "¡Usted!"  
  
No sé que hice para que el hombre agarrara su escopeta tan rápido. Pero tuve un sentimiento de que había leído el periódico de esta mañana, y probablemente sabía quién era yo. Y yo me quedé congelada como helados en el freezer.  
  
"¡Maldición, si tuviera mi teléfono llamaría a la policía! ¡Ahora salga de acá!" Levantó el arma y yo salí disparada fuera del local tan rápido que mis pies deben haber sido una mancha borrosa. Segundos más tarde, brazos fuerte, muy fuertes, me agarraron y grité, sólo para que un gran mano me cerrara la boca.  
  
"¡Ya deja de gritar, chillona!" Reconocí la voz de Yoh e inmediatamente le mordí la mano. Me soltó maldiciendo y me alejé de él, respirando duramente. "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" Chasqueó.  
  
"¡Oh, sólo tengo este irracional temor a ser agarrada por extraños!" Gruñí. "Mejor vámonos - ese tipo me conoce - probablemente le dirá a alguien y la policía nos encontrará y-"  
  
"¡Ya deja de hablar!" Gritó y se cruzó de brazos. "Sígueme."  
  
Estaba a punto de protestar pero me arrastró tan rápido dentro de la tienda que me callé. El señor otra vez salió a recibir a los clientes e inmediatamente nos lanzó una mirada sospechosa. "¿No eres tu el hijo de Asakura?"  
  
"Sí. Y esta es mi maravillosa esposa, Anna." Pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me abrazó fuertemente colocándome a su lado. La verdad es que parecía que había más bien como un lazo familiar entre nosotros más que uno amoroso.  
  
"¿Pero ella no... lo secuestro?" el dueño de la tienda frunció el entrecejo.  
  
La verdad es que este hombre no me gusta.  
  
"Si, lo hizo." Forzó una sonrisa. "Me secuestró para ser libres y fugarnos para casarnos."  
  
"Disculpa mientras vomito." Murmuré bajamente.  
  
"Ya hiciste eso, querida." Me contestó con igual calma.  
  
"Siento lo que hice... es que en los periódicos... y bueno, perdón." El hombre se frotó el cuello con desconcierto. "En ese caso pueden comprar lo que deseen."  
  
"Gracias." Yoh me dirigió lejos del lugar de comidas congeladas para microondas y hacia comida apropiada.  
  
"Te advierto - la última vez que cociné comida de verdad mi cocina se prendió fuego." Dije.  
  
"La última vez que yo cociné me dieron un premio." Yoh sonrió.  
  
"¿Podrías... soltarme ahora?" Logré soltarme otra vez. El sólo hecho de estar a su lado hacía cosas chistosas en mi estomago que nunca comencé a sentir con Ren. Creo que me estaba empezando a gustar Yoh Asakura. Un poco, porque este tipo aún estaba en mi lista mental 'gente a matar'. Pero igual no tendría ningún inconveniente en abrazarlo y... bueno, hasta ahí llegan todas mis fantasías.  
  
Sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y darme cuenta de que Yoh había escogido la comida y ya estaba pagando en el mostrador. Vaya, si que me voy a mi mundo seguido. Me les acerqué justo cuando Yoh le estaba murmurando bajamente al hombre, "Esta cosa de la fuga para casarnos es algo privado y realmente apreciaríamos que no se lo diga a nadie."  
  
"Claro. Supongo que todas las parejas celebres son acosadas por la prensa." El tipo nos guiñó un ojo. "Aunque se lo tendrían que haber dicho a sus padres."  
  
"¿Parejas celebres?" Repetí.  
  
"Si. El hijo de Corporaciones Asakura y la actriz protagónica de la nueva serie Amor Dulce Amor." El hombre me sonrió.  
  
"Espera... ellos me dijeron que no había obtenido el papel." Fruncí el entrecejo.  
  
"Eso dicen los diarios - aquí." Tomó un periódico de su muestrario y me lo entregó. Leí con ansias y se me ensancharon los ojos.  
  
"Ah mi dios... ¡me dieron el trabajo!" Chillé.  
  
"Genial, ahora vámonos." Yoh me tiró de la manga y me empezó a arrastrar nuevamente pero esta vez fuera de la tienda.  
  
"¿Sabes lo que significa eso?" Tuve que levantar mi voz mientras la alarma del coche comenzaba a sonar sin ninguna razón.  
  
"¡¿Qué tu coche aún te odia?!" Me gritó.  
  
"No - ¡significa que soy una actriz!" ¡Quise bailar de inmediato!   
  
"Anna... no lo eres." Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría y lo miré fijamente mientras mi sonrisa desaparecía de mi rostro. Parecía serio por primera vez. "Nunca serás una actriz."  
  
Mi mirada giró lejos de la de él y me dirigí y entré al auto mientras apagaba la alarma del mismo. Manejamos en silencio y en completa oscuridad salvo por los pocos faroles que iluminaban la carretera hasta que Yoh escuchó mi aspirar por la nariz.  
  
"No empieces a llorar." Sonó molesto.  
  
"Me entró algo en el ojo." Contesté con voz cortante.  
  
Llámenme paranoica, pero no podía dejar de sentir que mi dominación como secuestradora pasaba a manos de Yoh Asakura. Él era quien estaba realizando prácticamente los planes pero de algún modo yo también me beneficiaría. Pero aún no había nada que quisiera más que reclamar mi trabajo de actriz.  
  
  
  
  
******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues se va desarrollando la historia. Y no me vengan a decir que los personajes están OOC, ¡porque ya lo sé! Y también se los advertí al principio. No lo puedo evitar... Soy una fracasada. 

Pero fracasada o no, me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios. Yo a cambio, contesto los reviews del capítulo anterior...

Sweet G: Pues, la verdad es que no se si habrá lemon o no. La relación de Anna e Yoh va a ser de perros y gatos por varios capítulos, así que no sé... ^^U Claro que puedes agregarme al MSN! Además como yo siempre digo 'the more, the merrier!'

Kaoruluz: Gracias ^^ Me agrada que te guste tanto.

Ele-imotochan: Feliz cumpleaños imotochan!! Yo también te extraño mucho!!! ¡_¡ Me hacen falta mis imotochans!! Bueno, pero prometo conectarme mucho a partir de ahora (tengo que aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda ^^U) Annita va a ser muy torpe (basada en experiencias personales XD) Esta bien, esta bien... prometo no decir nada malo con respecto a TU Hao-sama, prometo coserme la boca antes de decir cosas hirientes para/con TU Hao-sama, ¿estás conforme? Lo que una hace por sus hermanitas... Y otra más con lemon! Nuestros queridos protas se llevan muy mal y ustedes sólo quieren lemon, son todas unas hentais! Pero aún así la idea no me disgusta XP. Espero poder hablar prontito con vos y nuestras otras imotochans (aunque una se nos fue de joda/vacaciones) Besos y nos vemos!

Dita: Yoh va a volverla loca a nuestra pobre Annita, cuya suerte no va a mejorar, por cierto ^^U Y no te preocupes por los reviews, no voy a decir que no me gustan porque estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco te voy a matar por no dejar review en el capítulo anterior.

Anna Asakura: Shi!! Yoh odia a su padre, aunque acá mucho no revela la causa, pero ya vas a saber por qué ^^

Bratty-imotochan: La policía por ahora no está en mis planes, pero uno nunca sabe... Con respecto al padre de Anna, no explicó nada XD Por lo menos, no hasta más avanzada la historia. Y con respecto al grano, pues esa es otra historia, pero digamos que amaneció y desapareció ^^U Pero bueno, puede pasar, a mi los granos se me van de un día a otro, a menos que sean forúnculos y tengo que ir al dermatólogo. Pero mis problemas de piel no vienen al caso ^^U Y deja de insistir con el traje de cuero, que no lo voy a poner, porque no encaja con la historia. Pero no te voy a pinchar toda esperanza, y prometo hacer algo más...

Sakura Himura: No dispares!! Acá está la actualización!! Y si me matas, no habrá nada más de esta fic...

AnNiTa AsAkUrA: Vaya nombre complicado! Me mareé en la mitad @_@ Otra más con mente hentai. Anna e Yoh están solos en el campo y van a hacer lo que todos los secuestradores y victimas hacen, lo cual es... es... no sé, deberás averiguarlo en el próximo capítulo... XD Y puedes llamarme como quieras... mientras me llames, todo bien ^^

SaKKuRi: No te preocupes que lío va haber por montones XD Y también triángulos amorosos ^^

Mayi Ven: Pues, lo de Hao te lo debo. Este fic se centra en la relación de Yoh y Anna, y como Hao ya está casado (acá), mucho no pega para el fic. Pero después va a aparecer un poco, porque tengo a una imotochan super fanática del personaje ^^U

Anna Diethel Asakura: No podría haberlo dicho mejor! Yoh quiere cagarse a su padre XD Y sigo actualizando, a no desesperar! Todos ustedes no me dejan respirar en paz...

Kanashimi Hikari: No tienes que agradecer, es la verdad! Por decir la verdad no se agradece, uno se enorgullece nomás ^^

ana: Continuación a la orden ^^ Y Anna secuestró a Yoh, de eso no hay duda

Akane: Muchas gracias! Pero no creo que sea para tanto, haces que me sonroje! ^///^

M.G: Pues si tuvieras que vivir en esa cabaña te morirías ^^ Y si, Hana-gumi traducido es el Grupo de la Flor, y Mari es la chica rubia. Con respecto a los mails, te recomiendo que me mandes a natalia_vallone@msn.com porque los de la otra casilla son medio públicos y mi papá lee de parte de quien son y si él no los conoce los elimina sin previo aviso. Así que puede ser que hayan llegado pero yo no tuve oportunidad de leerlos... Mis padres son unos metidos! .

Fairy Lala: Gracias! Y voy hacer todo lo posible por continuarlo pronto, pero no prometo nada! ^^U

Banesusa: Pues porque Yoh quiere arruinar a su padre te vas a enterar más adelante. Y gracias por los halagos! ^//^


	5. Multitalentosos

**Seguir Adelante**

Capítulo 5: Multi-talentosos

"Así que díganme..." El Sr. Asakura caminaba el largo de su escritorio como mejor podía con tres piernas (las tercera era un bastón) ante varios miembros de su trabajo, la familia y empleados potenciales. "¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes pueden hacer más que la fuerza policial a la hora de encontrar a mi hijo?"  
  
Horo Horo le echó un vistazo a Pilika quien cabeceó y habló. "Bien, Sr. Asakura, nosotros seremos jardineros en nuestro tiempo libre... pero el crimen y la investigación son nuestro verdadero trabajo." Aspiró profundamente.  
  
"Ah ¿en serio?" El Sr. Asakuara no parecía impresionado, de hecho se veía bastante entretenido.  
  
"Además ya los hemos visto por ahí." Horo Horo saltó en la conversación y depositó un sobre en el escritorio. El Señor Asakura lo levantó y frunció el entrecejo mientras lo abría y miraba unas cuantas fotos.  
  
Estaba esa muchacha sentada y leyendo un libro mientras su hijo cortaba madera, y otra de su hijo atado al poste de una cama mientras que ella lo apuntaba con el arma, y otra más preocupante en la cual la chica le estaba pegando fuertemente a su hijo en la cara (por supuesto que en verdad eso había sido cuando él había cometido el error de comentar que había cierto parecido entre la ropa interior de ella y Bridget Jone). El Señor Asakura las apoyó bruscamente sobre la mesa y miró con el ceño fruncido a los dos jóvenes frente a él. Eran mejores de lo que pensaba.  
  
"¿Cuánto quieren cobrar?" Preguntó.  
  
"No mucho." Pilika ondeó una mano fácilmente, luego se puso algo distraída mientras advertía que la mirada de Horo Horo se posaba en una chica con cabello rosado. "Todo lo que pedimos es que seamos los únicos que podamos perseguirlos."  
  
El Sr. Asakura no pareció apreciar la idea.  
  
"Tenemos incluso un portafolio de todos nuestros trabajos de cazadores de recompensas." Horo Horo rompió su contacto visual con la chica para hablar con el Señor Asakura. "Se la podríamos mostrar si usted quiere."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Además el precio de nuestros honorarios bajará si su hijo no es recuperado entero." Pilika le dijo. "Eso significa que si pierde una oreja... le bajaremos el precio unos doscientos yenes... si pierde un miembro serían mil... y si está muerto es gratis."  
  
"Bueno."  
  
"Podemos matar a Kyouyama si usted desea." Horo Horo agregó simplemente. Pilika lo miró agudamente.  
  
"Me disculpa... tengo que consultar algo con mi hermano por un momento." Pilika sonrió llena de disculpas hacia la gente de la oficina antes de arrastrar a Horo Horo lejos, a un lugar donde nadie los escucharía por casualidad. "¡No podemos matar a Kyouyama! ¡La necesitamos viva!" Gritó.  
  
"Si no conseguimos este trabajo entonces otra persona lo hará y esa sí que no vacilarán en matarla." Su hermano cuchicheó. "No es que lo vayamos a hacer en verdad... es sólo por precaución."  
  
"Bueno..." Pilika respiró un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió de regreso a sus asientos. "¿Acepta nuestras condiciones?"  
  
"Sí." El Sr. Asakura dijo rápidamente.  
  
"Excelente."  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Grité mientras sentía que alguien se deslizaba en la misma cama que la mía.  
  
"Dormir, así que cállate y permíteme cerrar los ojos."  
  
Ah, no se saldría con la suya. Salté hacia arriba y me di vuelta hacia él enojadamente antes de golpearle el pecho. "¡Fuera!" Grité.  
  
"¡Estoy cansado, así que déjame en paz!"  
  
"¡Bueno, yo también estoy cansada y en esta cama sólo cabe uno de nosotros!" Volví a gritar.  
  
"¡Es de tamaño real!"  
  
"Sí, ¡pero necesitamos tamaño emperador para que haya suficiente espacio para tu ego también!" Gruñí. "Ahora esta es mi cama - vos dormís en el piso o en la silla- ¡elegí!"  
  
"¡La cama!"  
  
"¡Esa no es una opción!" Le abofeteé el brazo bruscamente, tratando de frenar sus movimientos sin tener que tocarlo demasiado.  
  
"¡Ya eres afortunada al permitirte compartir la cama conmigo!"  
  
"Sal ahora antes de que te corte el cuerpo en pequeños pedazos y los envíe a diferentes partes del mundo." Eso me hizo recordar ese curioso sueño déjà vu otra vez. Oh bueno...  
  
"Como si pudieras dispararme."  
  
"Le disparé a tu papá."  
  
"Ah, pero me quieres, lo sé," su voz me ridiculizaba en la oscuridad.  
  
"¡Sal de esta cama ahora o Dios sabe que haré!"  
  
"¿Qué harás? ¿Hablarme hasta enloquecerme? ¡Eso es todo lo que haces! ¡Ahora cállate y duérmete!" Gruñó irritablemente.  
  
Farfullé indignadamente. Bueno, esta situación en donde trato de sacar a alguien fuera de mi cama, no es una a la que estoy acostumbrada. Es más ni siquiera estoy acostumbrada a vivir con alguien. "¡Sal de mi cama!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sí."  
  
"No."  
  
"¡Sí!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No." Dije, tratando de usar psicología inversa y hacer que dijese sí.  
  
"Bueno, tu mandas." Se acurrucó más profundamente bajo la colcha. Vapor debe de haber estado saliendo visiblemente de mis orejas en ese momento.  
  
Así que saqué la pistola de bajo de la almohada y lo apreté contra su cabeza. "Muévete."  
  
Él suspiró y con un movimiento demasiado rápido para la vista (y también porque estaba oscuro) la pistola voló de mi mano y a través del espacio. Jadeé mientras él simplemente se daba vuelta y trataba de acomodarse de nuevo. Quise ir hacia el hallazgo de mi arma y reforzar mi amenaza, pero eso significaba salir de la cama, y cuando encontré la pistola y regresé, él ya había acaparado la cama y había comenzado a roncar.  
  
"Te odio." Dije amenazantemente.  
  
"Yo también, querida." Murmuró. "Puedo estar con los ojos cerrados pero aún así te escucho - si quieres puedes hablarme."  
  
Salté sobre él. "¡Sal de mi cama, enfermo mental!" Comencé a empujarlo y tironear de su ropa para arrollarlo fuera de la cama.  
  
"Esto es tonto, soy demasiado pesado." Bostezó.  
  
"¡Sal, sal, sal!" Me apoyé contra el armazón de cama para darme impulso y empujarlo con los pies. "Muévete grandísimo idiota!"  
  
"Me hieres con tus palabras." Fingió estar dolido. "Cuánto más vas a seguir con esto - molestas realmente." Se quejó y me di cuenta que mis esfuerzos no estaban dando resultado sólo cansándome.  
  
"Lo que sea, no vales la pena." Me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, mi espalda contra él y prácticamente cayendo de la cama en un esfuerzo de huir de él. No tenía esa clase de inhibiciones y simplemente se extendió en el espacio que le dejé.  
  
Entonces empezó a roncar. Fuertemente.  
  
Y cerca de una hora más tarde, estaba casi golpeándome la cabeza con una lámpara para desmayarme y poder dormir algo. Rodé de una manera y otra con los dedos sobre mis orejas para tratar de dormir cómodamente hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente y me dirigí hacia mi maleta. Regresé directo a la cama y le coloqué un par de calcetines limpios en la boca.  
  
Inmediatamente él tosió y los escupió hacia afuera. "¡No había ninguna necesidad de hacer eso!" Chasqueó y lo miré fijamente con ira ardiendo en mis ojos.  
  
"¡Estabas despierto!" Grité enojadamente.  
  
"Sólo molestándote." Sonrió traviesamente y se volvió a acostar en la cama.  
  
Lo odié tanto en ese momento. Pero por lo menos ya no roncaba más y podía conseguir finalmente dormir algo.  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Regresé a la casa la mañana siguiente con un humor amargo. Yoh estaba aún tirado en la cama. Despierto, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, dormitaba.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" Bostezó mientras entraba ruidosamente.  
  
"¡Ese estúpido padre tuyo!" Chasqueé. "Acabó de demandar el rescate y él me interrumpe y me insulta. Los hijos salen a los padres. Voy a-"  
  
"Tengo hambre, ¿hay algo comer?" Me interrumpió.  
  
"Hazlo vos mismo." Gruñí irritablemente. "Eso es si tenemos comida - ya que tiendes a alimentar a las ardillas y malgastar nuestros pocos alimentos."  
  
"Necesitamos ir al pueblo." Yoh se incorporó en la cama y miró alrededor del cuarto.  
  
"¿Esas palabras aparecen en tu mente y tu boca tiene que decirlas?" Lo miré.  
  
"No, acabo de pensar lo aburrido que es estar acá adentro en el medio de la nada y qué sería grandioso si fuéramos a algún lugar con gente." Dijo simplemente.  
  
Si no hubiese estado sintiendo tan aislada de todo entonces probablemente no hubiese aceptado realizar este estúpido viaje.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo útiles que son las sombras. Debe ser algo relacionado con los ojos lo que ayuda a la gente a reconocer a otra gente, porque tan pronto como las sombras cubren tus ojos nadie te reconoce, incluso si tienes la cara en la portada de cada periódico del país.

Yoh se había metido el cabello dentro de una gorra - que en mi opinión debe de haber sido una gorra sangrientamente grande para esconder ese nido de ratas - y también tenía puesto sombra.   
  
Así que era feliz mientras caminaba a través de la multitud matutina del mercado en la cual nadie nos reconocía. Pero tenía un problema pequeño con Yoh ya que se estaba dedicando a tratar de perderme - pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Era mi rehén y no me iba a mostrar como una idiota otra vez al perderlo en una multitud. Eso sería simplemente vergonzoso.  
  
Me detuve frente a un local de periódicos donde vendían diarios nacionales y locales. Recogí el diario nacional (simplemente porque tenía mi nombre y retrato en la tapa) y también el local, sólo para joder. El encargado del puesto de diarios ni se dio cuenta que yo era la joven de la foto cuando lo pagué. Obviamente pienso que las oportunidades de que un secuestrador venga a su viejo pueblito eran bastante pequeñas.  
  
Entonces choqué con Yoh que estaba haciendo sus propias cosas y me puse a leer el diario. "No lo puedo creer - me llaman la Bomba Rubia." Bufé mientras leía. Yoh no me estaba prestando atención realmente. "Y te llamaron puerco guiado por su ego y maníaco hinchado. ¿Raro, no?"  
  
"Sí, raro." Obviamente no estaba escuchando mis intentos de molestarlo. Así no era divertido.  
  
Así que cambié de diario y leí los titulares locales. Asesinatos. ¡Genial! Y mejor aún - eran asesinatos realizados por una pandilla y violaciones. Justo el tipo de cosas que uno busca en un pueblito campestre. Y yo pensaba que la ciudad era mala. Bueno, como vivimos bastante lejos de la aldea no creo que realmente deba preocuparme mucho por eso.  
  
"Volvamos, me estoy aburriendo." Yoh dijo repentinamente mientras se daba vuelta y chocaba contra mí.  
  
Murmuré algo que sonó como a 'mocoso malcriado' y girado para dirigirme de regreso a donde había dejado el auto, cuidando de mantener el paso con Yoh para que no se me escapara. Tenía la pistola en mi bolso y no tenía miedo de utilizarlo. Bueno en realidad si tenía miedo... pero ese no es el punto.  
  
Me acerqué al coche e inmediatamente la alarma comenzó a sonar. Yoh giró sus ojos otra vez mientras yo alcanzaba rápidamente mis llaves, pero repentinamente mi visión cambió y me encontré mirándome a mi misma como a través de los ojos de alguien más. Los ojos por los cuales estaba mirando estaban parados detrás de unos árboles, escondidos de la vista y podía verme girar espasmódicamente hasta que mis ojos ciegos estaban frente a los que estaba utilizando. Y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad y me encontré devuelta en mi cuerpo mirando hacia los árboles.  
  
"¡¿Apagarías esa alarma?!" Yoh sacudió su mano frente de mi cara enojadamente.  
  
Ausentemente la apagué y le agarré el brazo mientras comenzaba a alejarse de mí. "Creo que alguien nos está observando... " Le dije calladamente.  
  
Él siguió mí mirada hacia los árboles y frunció el entrecejo. "Yo no veo nada."  
  
"¡Pero... acabo de verlos!" Dije más firmemente. Y si piensan que estaba a punto de decirle que había hecho una especie de efecto visual extraño, entonces piénsenlo de nuevo. No iba a decírselo y creyera que estaba loca.  
  
"Estás loca." Bueno, de todas maneras lo dijo.  
  
"No, en serio. Hay algo allá afuera que nos mira." Lo miré. "Ve a mirar."  
  
"Anda a mirar vos." Me contestó.  
  
"¿Eres gallina?"  
  
"No, tu lo eres."  
  
Hice ruidos de gallina y frunció el ceño. "¡Está bien!" chasqueó y caminó fuertemente hacia los árboles. Regresó después de un par de minutos frunciendo el ceño aún más. "No hay nada allí. Sólo estás paranoica."  
  
"Lo que sea." Dije, entrando al auto y sentándome en el asiento del conductor al lado de Yoh.   
  
Cuando arranqué el auto aún no podía sacarme de encima este mal sentimiento, el sentir que alguien te está mirando.   
  
  
  


******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? Aún falta un largo camino por recorrer. Creo que va a ser el fic más largo que haya escrito hasta ahora.

Mafaldyna: Es que los hombres son guiados por sus hormonas, por eso siempre sienten algo, aunque no sea por amor... 

Bratty: Imotochan! Ahora que FFnet está online de nuevo (about damn time!) que mejor que celebrarlo con algún fanfic tuyo, eh?? Por qué no me das ese gusto, si? Porfis! Cambiando el tema, lo del cuero ya no lo discuto más porque así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, es como si estuviéramos dando vueltas en círculos. Por cierto, ya no estoy bien ^^ No tengo fiebre y las plaquetas de la garganta se han ido, que felicidad! Y como celebración ante mi recuperación me fui a ver la película "El Viaje de Chihiro" (Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi) de Hayao Miyazaki. Que película más genial! Ahora entiendo porque ganó el Oscar... Bratty debes ir a verla, no es una sugerencia, es una orden! Ah, bueno, pues eso es todo. Ah no! Espera. Ahora que mi hermano está de vacaciones (y yo también) voy a pasar menos tiempo con 'zanahoria' porque el también la debe usar y el código de hermandad me obliga a compartir (y mis padres también) y además como soy la mayor debo acceder a las peticiones de mi hermano, que, según él, es una criatura indefensa y debemos de darle todos los gustos (estúpido hermano que se compró a toda la familia con su acto de buenito..., incluso a mi!) 

Fairy Lala: Lo siento. No es mi intención dejarte en suspenso, pero no puedo evitarlo XP

Anna Asakura: A Anna los que le habían dicho que no consiguió el papel fueron los hermanos peliazul y no los verdaderos productores, todo en un intento desesperado para que Anna conociese a Yoh... esos dos tienen cada planes...

Sakura Himura: Ah gracias, ahora sé por adelantado que mi vida es corta, o sea que después deque termine el fic me vas a matar? Eres mala conmigo T-T

M.G.: Si, pobre Anna, lo único que quiere hacer es conseguir su trabajo de actriz, pero esto de ser un criminal en fuga no la va ayudar mucho... Recibí el mail ^^ Por fin! Te lo he contestado y todo, ya estoy hecha.

Anna Kyouyama: Pues si a ti te parece insoportable Yoh mimado, ni te imaginas como la debe de estar pasando Anna, y más en los próximos capítulos... *jejeje*

karina-dono: Muchas gracias! No te preocupes que tengo pensado continuarlo ^^

Ele-chan: Imotochan! Yo también te quiero mucho ^^ No se si te das cuenta pero nuestros reviwes y contestaciones de los mismos son puro llanto y declaraciones de lo mucho que nos extrañamos y demás ^^U En el próximo capítulo por fin va aparecer el deseado cuero que tu y nuestra imotochan piden. Espero no se llevan una desilusión o algo por el estilo. Te gustaron las canciones para tu cumple? Pues yo creía que te habíamos cansado y ya nos estabas ignorando, yo lo hubiese hecho... ^^U Me doy cuenta cuando a veces me pongo muy cargosa, como la otra vez (bueno, como casi siempre) Cambiando el tema, he descubierto que por el MSN nunca terminas de explicarme todo lo que te pido, bueno, talvez sea porque yo te pido mucho, pero aún así esto no va bien. Vamos a tener que solucionar este problema con algo, porque siempre me quedo sin las explicaciones que me hacen falta para irme a dormir sin problemas y curiosidad. A ver si le encontramos una solución u.u Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy y nos vemos por el MSN ^^


	6. Los Verdaderos Tipos Malos

** Notas Iniciales:**

A pedido de mis imotochans he decidido incluir escenas con cuero. Espero que con esto se dejen de pedirme cosas, que después de todo yo soy la mayor y me tendrían que hacer caso a mi y no yo estar accediendo a sus peticiones. Soy un caso perdido...

Bueno, sin más preámbulo, pasemos al fic.

** Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 6: Los Verdaderos Tipos Malos  
  
  
"No voy a salir..."  
  
"¡¿Cuando vas dejar de molestar?!"  
  
"¡No estoy paranoica! ¡Hay algo allá fuera! ¡Anda a ver!"  
  
"¡No soy tu esclavo!" Yoh estaba casi empujándome para que saliera por la puerta. "Tomate el condenado baño - ¡estás empezando a largar olor!"  
  
Bueno, eso fue todo. No había nada que me impediría a tomar un baño ahora - ni siquiera una manada de elefantes. Resoplé de furia y delicadamente comencé a caminar. "Siempre sabes que decir." Suspiré.  
  
"¡Ya vete!" Me señaló hacia el río y lo obedecí.  
  
Pero fui determinada a no permitir que él me espiase así que me alejé bastante por el río hasta que alcancé una pequeña catarata. Ya ahí, saqué el material de baño que había traído de mi apartamento viejo cuando había planeado ir a visitar a mi padre, y me comencé a lavar el cabello.  
  
Soy una de esas personas que cierran los ojos cuando me pongo el champú en el cabello - es sólo que odiaba que me caiga jabón en los ojos. Pero aún después de haberme enjuagado el cabello los mantengo cerrados, porque estoy convencida de que el jabón se queda en los párpados y caerá cuando abra los ojos. ¿Estúpido, no?  
  
Pero en ese momento mis ojos estaban más que abiertos mientras me colocaba el jabón en el cabello, mi mirada sobre los árboles de mi alrededor, verificando no ser acechada o observada. Podía sentir ojos en mi espalda y me di vuelta para mirar agudamente pero no había nada allí aparte de algunas molestas ardillas.  
  
En esta parte del río no podía ver la casa ya que estaba escondida por árboles, y me pregunté que estaba haciendo Yoh allí adentro. ¿Cocinaba? ¿O quizás estaba limpiando? O mejor aún - estaba vistiéndose como Superman e inventando poses justicieras. Probablemente no...  
  
Lavé mi cuerpo superior primero y entonces tuve que salir del agua para enjabonarme las piernas. ¿Qué sentido tiene enjabonarlas cuando están metidas en el agua? No funciona, créanme. Así que tuve que sentarme en la orilla unos pocos minutos, detenidamente lavando los cortes y moretones que habían aparecido a causa de chocar contra varias cosas en la vieja cabaña - y luego me limpié todas las manchas de barro de donde me había caído el día anterior. Salté de vuelta al agua para sacarme el jabón, y como todos hacen, comencé a cantar. Y como hago generalmente, comencé en el centro de la canción.  
  
"Forever and ever... you'll stay in my heart and I'll love you... forever..." No sabía exactamente la letra de 'I say a little prayer for you' pero siempre era buena improvisando. "Walk home in my hair, babe. And then I put on my make-up... uh... la la la la... run for the bus dear - why do you think of us dear...? I say a little prayer for you~u. Forever..."  
  
Me gusta pensar que tengo buena voz, pero la gente siempre dice que prácticamente asesinó las canciones al no saber la letra. Pero ¿a quién le importa? No era como si alguien aquí iba a rezongar y quejarse.  
  
Una ramita hizo ruido detrás mío y mi cólera estalló inmediatamente al pensar en ser agarrada cantando mientras giraba para enfrentar al atacante. "¡¿Yoh qué crees que estás haciendo?!"  
  
Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no era Yoh. Principalmente porque Yoh no era calvo y no usaba pantalones vaqueros negros y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Bueno, talvez si... pero no ese día. Eso produjo una chispa de enojo aparecer en mi estómago, y me di la vuelta rápidamente mientras trataba desesperadamente de cubrirme. "¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Qué hace una chica tan joven como vos en el centro de un gran bosque?" Escuché imprecisamente y me pregunté por qué cada maleante tiene que decir eso a encontrar una víctima. La cuál era exactamente yo.  
  
"¡M-mi amigo - él es grande - está en la casa de allí - gritaré y - él vendrá!" Logré decir. El color de mi piel se debe de haber puesto blanco por vergüenza y miedo.  
  
Entonces el hombre de cuero sacó una cuchillo de la nada y en todo lo que podía pensar era en cuán doloroso sería tener eso apretado contra mi piel. E hice lo primero que me vino a la mente naturalmente y salté a la orilla contraria rápidamente. Pero luego él saltó después que mí - y mucho más rápido, por cierto. Así que hice la segunda cosa que me vino naturalmente. "¡YOH!"  
  
Hubo un fuerte ruido mientras yo gritaba el nombre de Yoh y giré hacia atrás para ver a un árbol desprenderse de sus raíces y empezar a caer. Miré fijamente en completo horror y sorpresa mientras comenzaba a caer sobre el maniaco que también estaba perplejo mirando el árbol. "¡Cuidado!" No me pude quedar parada sin hacer nada.  
  
Se zambulló en el último minuto al agua pero aún así una rama lo golpeó mientras el árbol entero se desplomaba en el río, mitad en el agua y mitad en la orilla. Miré fijamente con muda admiración mientras el hombre flotaba hacia la superficie... con la boca hacia abajo e inmóvil. No supe que hacer... porque de alguna manera me sentía la causa de que el árbol cayese.  
  
¿Y dónde estaba Yoh? ¿No llamé como hace un año atrás? ¿Acaso no le importaba?  
  
Apresuradamente envolví una toalla alrededor mío mientras caminaba de espalda lentamente hacia la casa (todas esas ramas y rocas en el piso redujeron bastante mi velocidad). Entré bruscamente por la puerta para encontrarlo en la cocina. Ninguna señal del superman a la vista. "¡Yoh - me bañaba - río - hombre de cuero - vino y un cuchillo - entonces *crash* un árbol!"  
  
Y todo lo que recibí como contestación fue su mirada en blanco. ¿Es que acaso tenía que deletreárselo?  
  
"¡Fui atacada y un árbol cayó sobre mi atacante y ahora hay un hombre muerto afuera flotando en el río!" Dije lentamente a través de dientes apretados.  
  
Eso lo hizo mover. El condenado salió rapidísimo de la cabaña y decidí sabiamente permanecer dentro de la misma y mantener un ojo sobre sus huevos revueltos. Tomé también la oportunidad para vestirme con ropas limpias. Sólo una casual blusa azul y pantalones negros. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y ni me preocupé en alisarme el pelo sino que fui a la hornalla para girar los huevos mecánicamente hasta dorarlos apropiadamente. Entonces la puerta se abrió y eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro para ver que Yoh había regresado.  
  
"No está muerto - se escapó."  
  
Le tiré el periódico local encima. Yoh lo agarró hábilmente y leyó los titulares. "Acá dice pandillas... pero ese era un sólo hombre, Anna."  
  
Esa fue la primera vez que había utilizado mi nombre pero no me sentí con ganas de saltar de alegría en ese momento. "Bueno, parecía pertenecer a una pandilla."  
  
"Estás paranoica." Sacudió su cabeza.  
  
Mi ceja hizo un tic nervioso a causa del enojo que sentía. "Lo siento, pero actualmente soy la mujer más buscada en Japón - tengo la policía siguiéndome el rastro - y sé que alguien me mira y ¿vos me llamas paranoica? ¡¿Y encima después de que un loco pervertido me atacó con un cuchillo?!"  
  
Yoh parecía incómodo. "Bueno... sí - pero todo lo que digo es que un tipo no es una pandilla."  
  
"¡Ah! ¡¿O sea que no sólo hay pandillas, sino asesinos enmascarados solitarios allí afuera?!" Corrí mis manos por mi cabello. "Esto es peor que la prisión - porque para empezar - ¡estoy atascada contigo!"  
  
"¡Oye!"  
  
"¡Ah, vive con ello!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Probablemente debamos hacer algo..." Pilika mordió lentamente y amablemente.  
  
"Nah... tan sólo tuvo un susto... ¿y qué?" Horo Horo le echó un vistazo. "Pásame los chicitos."  
  
"No queremos que se asusten a morir por asesinos estúpidos." Pilika frunció el entrecejo cuando le quitaron el paquete. Horo Horo se llenó la boca con medio paquete y después que unos pocos momentos de susurrar Pilika se le tiró encima. "¡Oye! ¡No tenías que comerte las mitad de los chicitos!"  
  
Se los arrebató bruscamente y la mitad del contenido fue la dar contra el suelo. Horo Horo le suspiró. "Ahora mira lo que hiciste."  
  
"De todos modos... tenemos que ponernos serios." Pilika lo ignoró. "No podemos tener aficionados entrando de esa manera y arruinando nuestra misión - no es su trabajo."  
  
"No te fijaste nunca que en momentos de riesgo la gente se junta. Ella se asusta y corre hacia él. Si ella se lastima, él correrá a ayudarla. Si él se lastima, ella actuará como su enfermera personal." Horo Horo pesó las posibilidades. "Mientras nadie muera, vamos por buen camino."  
  
"Tendremos que prestar atención... por si acaso..." Pilika buscó los últimos pocos chisitos para ella también ignorando el puchero que le dirigía su hermano. "La chica sospecha algo."  
  
"Ella no es normal." Horo Horo se encogió de hombros. "Pero tampoco lo es él - ¡son perfectos el uno para el otro!"  
  
"¿Recuerdas a la última chica que encontramos con poderes como los de ella?" Los ojos de Pilika se nublaron ante el recuerdo.  
  
"Ah sí..." Horo Horo se estremeció. "En mil novecientos cincuenta y ocho... el incidente con el autobús..."  
  
Pilika tembló antes de volver a hablar. "Pero eso fue cuando éramos apenas aficionados. Ahora nos podemos arreglar."  
  
Horo Horo no dijo nada, así que ella tomó su silencio que como un desacuerdo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Me senté sobre el sillón acolchonado, pateando levemente mi pie contra la estantería de libros de al lado y giré la página de la nueva novela de horror que estaba leyendo. Era bastante horrorosa, ya que nada parecía salirle bien al protagonista rubio y ojos claros. Primero su novia lo había dejado, luego fue a hablar con ella para encontrarla muerta contra la pared nueva ahora salpicada en sangre. Y ahora el tipo tenía la mitad de sus intestinos fuera de su cuerpo - o sea ya no era tan atractivo.  
  
Yoh entró al cuarto. "Ve a buscar agua."  
  
"¿Qué?" Fingí estar demasiado ocupada.  
  
"Ve a buscar agua." Me dijo otra vez.  
  
"Ve a buscarla vos - estoy leyendo." Dije sin mirarlo. Yoh se me acercó, me arrebató el libro, y miró la cubierta antes de dejarlo caer en mi regazo. "Oye..."  
  
"Es una porquería. Yo ya lo leí. Él se muere." Un hombre de pocas palabras, damas y caballeros.  
  
"Ah, te agradezco que me hayas contado el final." Chasqueé.  
  
"Pero es una porquería, no tiene sentido que lo leas." Se puso las manos sobre las caderas. "Quiero decir cuando el tipo encuentra a su amiga, pensarías que va a actuar más enojado. Y cuando la chica comienza a sentir compasión por el asesino y le canta una canción de cuna - es obvio que el la decapita."  
  
Bueno, por lo menos no me había dicho quién era el asesino.  
  
"Y es tan obvio que es el mejor amigo - porque es la única persona de la que nadie sospecha."  
  
Por otra parte, quizás no.  
  
"Ahora no tienes razones para seguir leyendo el libro - ve a buscar agua." Me dijo otra vez y desapareció hacia la cocina. La única razón por la que permanecía tanto tiempo allí adentro era para mantenerse alejado de mí, estoy segura.  
  
"Está bien." Tiré el libro lejos y agarré un balde para ir a llenarlo de agua y caminé de mal humor fuera de la puerta. Me senté en la orilla del río con el balde bajo el agua, y permanecí allí aún después de que este se llenara - porque no tenía intenciones de volver adentro por lo menos en dentro de diez minutos. Lamentaría haberme mandado por agua. ¡Ah! Y entonces comenzó a llover... todo iba a mi manera (notar el sarcasmo).  
  
"No sé cómo hiciste ese truco del árbol... pero pagarás por eso, preciosidad."  
  
Giré ante en el sonido de una voz no familiarizada y deje caer el balde de mis dedos mientras mi otra mano avanzaba muy lentamente hacia la pistola en un bolsillo de mi pantalón. Conté no uno, pero cuatro hombres detrás mío - y el que había hablado tenía un corte grande en la frente. Creo que ese era el hombre de cuero al cual el árbol le había caído encima antes.  
  
Entonces Yoh llegó y todo pasó tan rápido que me perdí la mitad. Algo me pegó justo en en mentón y caí en el río tan rápidamente que casi me pongo a respirar agua. Jadeé mientras salía a la superficie y para entonces dos hombres estaban tirados lejos contra dos árboles y uno estaba tratando de acercarse a Yoh quien usaba una rama como espada y otro parecía estar bastante mareado. ¿Dónde estaba el quinto hombre?  
  
Una mano salió de la nada y me sumergió de vuelta al agua. Grité mientras otra mano se envolvió alrededor de mi cuello y lo apretó muy fuerte hasta que pude ver puntos negros bailando en mi visión. Pero entonces fui dejada caer agudamente sobre el suelo, tosiendo para dejar que el aire entrara a mis pulmones. Podía oír a Yoh detrás mío... y por los sonidos de golpes y ruidos sordos, la verdad es que estaba deseando que matase a los maleantes.  
  
Logré levantarme justo para ver a Yoh enfrentándose con el hombre de cuero o el del árbol, como más les guste. Así que inestablemente agarré mi pistola y la apunté hacia el hombre. "¡Quieto!"  
  
No me hizo caso. Porque por el contrario se dirigió hacia mí a toda velocidad y furiosamente que me asustó. Estiró una mano hacia mí, hurtó mi arma antes de que pudiera reaccionar y la apuntó hacia Yoh. "¡No!" Salté sobre el hombre del árbol pero un disparo salió.  
  
Me encontré tirada en el suelo ya que la fuerza bruta del maleante me había lanzado contra la orilla del río.  
  
"¡Demonios me disparó!" Ese fue Yoh... y el corazón se me salió de la boca. En mi pequeño mundo, la gente no recibe disparos. Eso sólo pasaba en las películas... pero por otra parte, yo sólo secuestraba a gente en mi reino de fantasías también...  
  
Miré hacia arriba para ver al maleante correr a mi lado, los otros dos hombres seguían contra los árboles. Sin pensarlo estire mi pierna, movimiento que el hombre debe de haber anticipado... pero no.  
  
En segundos se tropezó, cayó y agrietó la cabeza contra las piedras del pasto y quedó inconsciente. Por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba...  
  
Me acosté de espalda, respirando duramente por un momento antes de mirar a Yoh. La lluvia caía más pesadamente ahora, oscureciendo mi vista pero pude ver que estaba sentado en el suelo. Luché al pararme y corrí a su lado. "¿Te disparó?"  
  
Me indicó su brazo. Su cara mostraba dolor pero por lo menos no estaba llorando como un bebé como yo lo hubiese hecho. Verifiqué su brazo y advertí una mancha grande un poco más abajo de se hombro. Era sólo una herida de carne, nada interno, pero seguro dolía. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté calmadamente.  
  
Permaneció callado. La caída de de la lluvia sobre la tierra llenó el silencio que hubo antes de que cabeceara. Me senté a su lado, un poco más calmada aunque esa molesta adrenalina todavía corría por mi sistema. Me estaba empapando pero no me podía mover, incluso si quisiera. Estaba con demasiado miedo.  
  
Sentí la mano de Yoh apoyarse sobre la mía en un pequeño gesto de consuelo que yo no había pensado posible, pero no tuve ganas de actuar sorprendida. Traté de estar como él, tranquilo con todo y sobre todo. Pero dentro de mí, mi corazón se achicaba con un frío temor que se mezclaba con aquel frío de la lluvia que daba contra mi piel.  
  
  


  
********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Acción! Espero que hayan entendido, porque soy muy mala escribiendo escenas de peleas ^^U 

Bueno, ojalá la escena del hombre del árbol vestido con cuero les haya gustado. Bratty, Ele-chan no me maten! Yo dije que pondría cuero, jamás dije que pondría a Anna vestida de cuero con un látigo castigando a Yoh. XP

Y acá les dejó el título del capítulo siguiente, para que se den una idea de que va a tratar: "Cuando uno se desespera... ¿roba un banco?" Título interesante, ¿verdad?

Anna Asakura: Me alegra que hayas entendido. Con respecto al extraño efecto visual, a mi también me mareo mientas lo escribía ^^ Es que la relación entre estos dos es algo imposible XP

Ms. Loner - Rei Ayanami: Gracias! Pues sí, soy argentina. ¯Soy porteña de muy buena ley y hago todo lo que tengo que hacer... ¯ bueno, creo que me emocioné cantando la Bersuit Vergarabat ^^U También te mando besitos y abrazos. Por cierto, ya que también eres argentina y te gusta Clover, no sabes cuando sale el Tomo 4? Ya hace más de un año que esta atrasadito, no? (o menos, soy un poco exagerada...)

Fairy Lala: Ya vas a ver que pronto se besan, no te desesperes ^^ Pero lo que pasa es que hay un obstáculo para el romance de YohxAnna, ya vas a ver...

M.G.: Se entendió el efecto visual? Yo creía que muchos no lo iban a entender ^^U En el próximo capítulo va haber algo de romance, no mucho pero algo es algo.

Ele-chan: Imotochan! Tu review no me llegó entero ¡_¡ Que triste, ahora no se nada de lo que me ibas a poner, y a mi que me encanta leer las cosas que me escribes *sniff* Tonto FFnet! Me alegró que te haya gustado la pelea en la cama, a mi me encantó escribirla ^^ Bueno, nos vemos en el MSN y espero que FFnet para la próxima no te corté el mensaje. Por cierto, te gustó el cuero? XP

Navi-chan: Gracias! ^///^ Pues me alegró que me hayas dejado un review, y aún no creo que merezca tantos halagos. Yoh? Medio malcriado? No te creas XP Es medio si lo miras con un solo ojos XD Nuevamente, gracias por tu comentario! ^^

AnnaK: Tienes razón, hace mucho que no me aparezco por el MSN, tengo que volver a entrar. No puede ser! Leí bien? *anna-chan chan vuelve a leer el review* Hiciste un fic?! Vas hacer llover! Y depresivo o no, yo quiero leerlo! Además yo soy de escribir cosas depresivas, cual es el problema con escribir cosas que te hacen llorar? A veces son muy buenas! Espero poder leerlo pronto ^^

Kanashimi Hikari: Tienes razón, si este odio se convierte en amor, si que va hacer uno muy grande. No te preocupes que el odio se va a convertir en amor, eso seguro, después de todo sino voy a terminar siendo asesinada por mis imotochans y las fangirls de YohxAnna. Que lindo futuro... ^^U Muy buena la palabra que le pusiste a Yoh, especial, suena como si fuese, no sé... raro XP

SaKKuRi: Pues, en el próximo capítulo Yoh y Anna se unen un poquitín más... pero no digo más XP

(+**Anna/Asakura**+): Muchas gracias! Prometo tratar de continuarlo rápido ^^

Sakura Himura: Bueno, por lo menos ahora puedo decir que voy a vivir por mucho tiempo (eso espero) ^^ Y voy hacer lo posible para seguir rápido el fic. Ustedes son gente muy exigente!

Xris: Gracias! La verdad es que me halagas ^///^ Voy hacer todo lo posible para continuar pronto. ^^

Bratty: Imotochan! Pues el otro fic *secreto* va por buen camino, es más, a veces me asombra de lo adelantado que esta. Pero yo soy mala y no lo voy a publicar hasta terminar este XP Si, lo sé, se que me gusta la idea del cuero, pero bueno, no pude escribirla, pero a cambio puse cuero (que es lo que pedían) en el hombre maleante XD Al fin de cuentas es cuero! Nee, cuando consiga más fotos X te las paso, pero no las vuelvas a abrir en el hospital, si? Van a pensar que tienes una oneechan que te está corrompiendo, con imágenes y todo (bueno, eso sería verdad, pero mejor mantenerlo e secreto ^^U) Bueno, me despido imotochan, y prometo tratar de meterme al MSN más seguido y no tan esporádicamente, como vos decís.


	7. Cuando uno se desespera ¿roba un banco?

** Notas Iniciales:**

Yaiiii!!! He vuelto de un campamento, en donde la pase muy bien, y que mejor forma que celebrar el regreso que subiendo un capítulo de mi fic ^^ Aunque no todas son buenas noticias, bueno, para ustedes si, pero para mi no ya que por estar disfrutando del aire libre me perdí los capítulos nuevos de Mankin, que le había pedido a mi hermano que me grave, pero no lo hizo! Por lo que ahora estoy depresiva y llorando por los rincones (creo que exagero...) Pero que le voy hacer! Espero que no tarden años en volverlos a dar *sniff*

** Seguir Adelante...**

  
  
Capítulo 7: Cuando uno se desespera... ¿roba un banco?  
  
  
Así era la cosa. Cuando yo tenía siete años encontré a mi único amor... o eso pensaba. Él era todo lo que siempre quise en un chico... olía agradable... hablaba agradable... era lindo, chistoso, brillante y fresco... prácticamente todo lo que yo no era en ese entonces. Y también era un año más grande que yo, que, aunque ahora realmente no es una gran diferencia, en ese entonces era como si la distancia fuera un océano. Igual yo veneraba el suelo que él pisaba, de lejos por supuesto porque él estaba enamorado de Annastacia Mitamura de su misma edad.  
  
Y luego se mudó. No tan sólo una calle, sino atravesando el mundo, hacia América. Así que ahora estábamos como... a dos océanos de distancia y rompió mi pequeño corazón.  
  
Aprendí mi lección después de eso. Nunca enamorarse de un hombre que no puedes conseguir. O mejor aún - no dedicarse completamente a un hombre que no corresponde tus sentimientos.  
  
Y por alguna razón, el recuerdo de esta aprendida lección resurgió mientras me despertaba la mañana siguiente. Estaba en la cama que había estado utilizando gran parte de la semana, y como de costumbre no estaba sola en la misma. Pero generalmente dormía metros alejada de mi rehén... pero en este momento, creo que no podría estar más cerca a menos que estuviéramos... ya saben... haciendo eso...  
  
Estaba dormida de mi lado con mi cabeza sobre el brazo sano de Yoh, mientras él dormía justo detrás mío con su otro brazo (el lastimado) casualmente apoyado alrededor de mi cintura mientras la mano de su brazo lastimado rozaba despreocupadamente mi pecho. Estaba completamente vestida, gracias a Dios, y él también, pero eso no importaba porque podía sentirlo todo a él. Bueno... la mayoría de él.  
  
Ni bien me puse consciente de nuestra posición, tuve que suprimir el impulso de saltar hacia arriba, abofetearle la cara y gritarle 'pervertido'. Mi cara debe haberse enrojecido de varios tonos en varios segundos... pero no me moví en caso de que él también se despertara y se diera cuenta de nuestra posición.  
  
Así que me quedé ahí acostada como un muñeco, esperando ansiosamente que rodará lejos de mí. Después de diez minutos se movió, sólo que en vez de alejarse, se acercó más a mí haciendo que su aliento me diera cosquillas en el cuello. Y por la manera en que estaba respirando profundamente sospeché que seguro tendría ese olor a Champú de Manzana en sus sueños.  
  
Pero entonces comencé a disfrutarlo. Y ahí es cuando supe que debía alejarme. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando por lo menos diez veces más de lo normal y estoy segura de que si me ponía más roja alguien me iba a inscribir en un concurso de tomates... o me estallarían algunos vasos sanguíneos por lo menos. El aliento cosquilleándome el cuello y la oreja hacía todo tipo de cosas chistosas en mi estomago.  
  
¿Alguna vez se sintieron como si alguien les hubiera metido una aspiradora por la boca y cambiado el botón de aspirar a soplar, y luego largar una bocha de mariposas en su cuerpo? ¿No? Bueno así es como me sentía en ese momento... y era un sentimiento emocionante. Me podría haber quedado allí para siempre sino hubiese escuchado cambiar su respirar mientras empezaba a despertarse.  
  
Fue como si alguien me hubiese sacudido con miles de voltios por la forma en que salí de la cama. Atrás mío escuché a Yoh aspirar agudamente mientras su brazo lastimado le daba un tirón repentinamente. Cuando él empezó a abrir los ojos yo ya estaba en la cocina, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el hervidor para mantenerme ocupado. Oí las maldiciones del otro cuarto, prueba de que él estaba completamente despierto. "¡Buen día!" Saludé mientras volvía a entrar al cuarto.  
  
"Estúpidos maleantes... " Murmuró, acomodándose la vieja tira de tela blanca que se había vuelto una venda provisional.  
  
"Bueno, por lo menos no te dieron en el corazón." Tenía mi espalda contra él ya que aún podía sentir que el calor irradiaba de mi cara en ondas. Podría cocinar esas malditas cenas de microondas ahora yo mismo. "¿Hambriento?"  
  
"Me muero de hambre." Murmuró. Entré a la cocina y miré en la alacena, donde guardamos la comida. Mi cara cayó levemente. Bueno, la cosa acerca de no tener una cocina es que el alimento tiende a vencerse... aunque no tenía ni idea que fuese tan rápido.  
  
"¿Qué es ese olor?" Yoh se había levantado y colocado detrás mío. "Hm... hay un dicho que mi tío dice en estos casos... si la comida se escapa del refrigerador; permite que se vaya."  
  
"Pero no está en un refrigerador." Indiqué.  
  
"Ese es mi punto - debería estarlo." Suspiró. "Entonces debemos salir."  
  
"Talvez tendrías que conseguir vendas nuevas para tu brazo. No creo que esas sábanas viejas y sucias sean bastante buenas." No sé... pero desde el incidente de ayer con esos locos, no podía dejar de pensar que Yoh no era una mala persona. Aunque probablemente era sólo yo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Así que ¿cómo planeas exactamente arruinar a tu padre?" Dije mientras conducía por los caminos estrechos. "Quiero decir... debes estar bastante desesperado para necesitar mi ayuda."  
  
"Mi padre esta en deuda en este momento." Yoh me dijo con una expresión levemente aburrida. Siempre pone esa expresión cuando hablamos de su padre. "Tiene que pagar una gran suma de dinero en una fecha tope cercana. Así que en este momento... él es un millonario, pero dentro de un mes estará casi en las ruinas."  
  
Pensé lo dicho recientemente. "¿Así que crees que el dinero del rescate lo va a arruinar?"  
  
"Tendrá que pagarlo, no puede salir sin pagar." Yoh sonrió levemente. "Y ni bien te entregue su último dólar, estará quebrado."  
  
"Pero ¿vos no vivís en su casa?" No creo que arruinar a tu padre sea una buena idea. Especialmente si es él quien paga la factura de la electricidad.  
  
"Mi madre ya tiene la mitad de su dinero almacenado en su propia cuenta bancaria. Si su esposo quiebra probablemente se divorciará, obteniendo también la mitad de su dinero en efectivo en el proceso."  
  
"Wauw..." Parpadeé. "Y yo creía que mi familia era disfuncional."  
  
Lo vi mirarme desde el lagrimal en forma de pregunta y cayó la calma por un momento. La única manera de evitar que preguntase era atacando. "¿Tu papá no va a tener algo de dinero en efectivo cuando termines con él?"  
  
"Esperemos que no."  
  
"¿Por qué lo odias tanto?"  
  
"¿Por qué odias vos tanto a tu papá?" Me preguntó como devolviéndome mi misma pregunta.  
  
"Yo... ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?" Pregunté repentinamente. "Yo no lo odio."  
  
"O era a tu madre..." Entrecerró sus ojos mientras pensaba. "Ah sí, ¿tu mamá te llamó, no? Entonces ella no es."  
  
Un tema susceptible que él no tenía derecho de saber.  
  
"Hablemos más de tu familia, ¿si?" Dije. "Quiero saber ¿cómo fue que un grupo de demonios llegaron a ser capos financieros en primer lugar?"  
  
"Lo tomamos. Como vos vas a tomarlo pronto."  
  
Tuve que dejar de babear ante la posibilidad. Pero habría preferido definitivamente haberlo hecho mediante métodos más legales.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¡No puedo creerlo!"  
  
"Tuvimos que pagar al contado... no es tan grave." Traté de calmar a Yoh mientras entraba al auto de vuelta. No, no estaba enojado con el cajero de la tienda, estaba enojado con su padre.  
  
"No puedes entender cómo se siente esto." Chasqueó. "Sólo una persona excepcionalmente rica puede entender."  
  
"¡Ya deja de llorar!" Levanté mis manos de manera defensiva. "¡Es sólo un pedacito de plástico!"  
  
"¡Canceló mi tarjeta! ¡No tengo ningún acceso a mi dinero ahora! ¿Y no es como si vos estuvieras llena de plata, no?" Gruñó mientras se sentaba en el asiento de pasajero del coche.  
  
Entré con un aire más calmado que el usual, tratando de equilibrar la atmósfera del pequeño lugar. "Tiene que tener cuidado. Por lo que él sabe, yo podría estar forzándote a retirar dinero de su cuenta y utilizarlo para mis propios propósitos. Por lo menos eso demuestra que nos cree."  
  
"¡Esto es tan estúpido!" Azotó una mano contra mi tablero de mando y yo observé el bollo que le dejó. Pagaría por lo que hizo alguna vez...  
  
Arranqué el coche y comenzó a conducir hacia fuera del pequeño pueblo. No había mucho tráfico así que no era difícil dejar el pueblo. "Bueno, si nos paga pronto entonces no tendremos de que preocuparnos. Vos vas a volver con papito y él te activarán la tarjeta nuevamente y yo seré excepcionalmente rica por lo que seré capaz de entender tu extraño tumulto."  
  
Me miró con el ceño fruncido. "Detén el auto."  
  
"¿Qué?" Lo miré con una ceja levantada como diciendo 'sí, seguro'.  
  
"Al banco." Señaló.  
  
Ya había casi pasado la entrada del mismo por lo que tuve que girar bruscamente. Casi, casi pude sentir al auto rodar sobre dos ruedas. Eso hubiera sido genial - ¡ahora llevo una vida peligrosa! Pero también me espantó bastante.  
  
Estacioné a una buena distancia del edificio y miré sospechosamente a Yoh quien estaba agarrando ocupadamente una bolsa del asiento trasero. "¿Qué planeas?" Pensé que quizá obtendría la activación de su tarjeta sin el permiso de su padre. No me esperaba lo que dijo después.  
  
"Conseguir algo de dinero." Se encogió de hombros.  
  
Esta bien, no me esperaba lo que dijo después de eso.  
  
"¿Cómo lo harás?" Pregunté.  
  
"Robándolo." Me sonrió brevemente antes de desaparecer por la puerta... con mi pistola. Demonios, si que tenía manos veloces.  
  
Miré fijamente su asiento por un momento, tratando de comprender si estaba bromeando o no, antes de darme cuenta que estaba preparando la pistola mientras caminaba hacia el banco. Grité y combatí contra mi cinturón de seguridad y corrí para alcanzarlo. "¿Estás loco? ¡¿Quieres agregar otra ofensa en mi lista?!"  
  
"Vos no vas a robar el banco." Acomodó el cartucho de balas en su lugar y escondió el arma en su muñeca, escondida bajo su chaqueta. "Yo lo haré."  
  
No obtuve oportunidad de decir mucho más ya que habíamos entrado al banco. Nos sentamos en los asientos de espera y miramos como los otros clientes hacían colas para cobrar mientras le tiraba a Yoh miradas de piedad. Él sólo me ignoró. Tuve el presentimiento de que mi rehén se me estaba yendo de control...  
  
Esperamos a que el único guardia de seguridad, bastante viejo, desapareciera yéndose a la parte de atrás del banco y entonces hicimos nuestro movimiento. Bueno... en sí Yoh hizo el movimiento ya que yo aún no entendía mucho. Dejó caer simplemente la bolsa en el mostrador, sacó el arma y agarró a un pequeño niño que había estado haciendo la cola con su madre, y apretó la pistola contra su cabeza. "Llena la bolsa."  
  
Su voz era relativamente calma, y llevó un pocos segundos antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La madre inmediatamente gritó por su hijo y el niño comenzó a llorar. Quise golpear a Yoh y maltratarlo hasta el punto de no poder reconocerlo por lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Así que me dirigí hacia la madre mientras el cajero comenzaba a llenar la bolsa sin dudar. "¡No va a dañar a su hijo!" Traté de calmarla mientras la madre sostenía a su otro hijo contra ella.  
  
"¡Sí lo voy a hacer!" Yoh gritó.  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?!" Me di vuelta para enfrentarlo. "¡No lo harás!"  
  
"¡¿Me estás contradiciendo?!" Él también giró para verme y repentinamente la pistola ya no estaba apuntando al niño, sino que estaba contra mi frente. Me sentí extrañamente fría. "¡¿Estás deliberadamente tratando de decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Anna?!"  
  
"¡Está bien! ¡Dispárame pero no lastimes al niño!" Cerré los ojos y esperé el disparo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¡¡Muy chistoso!!"  
  
"¡Deberías ser una heroína!" Yoh gritó riendo mientras corríamos rápidamente a través del estacionamiento para llegar hasta el auto con una bolsa llena de dinero. "¡Deberías estar en televisión!"  
  
"¡Cállate!" Chasqueé. No estaba de humor como para escuchar sus idioteces después de tal espectáculo.   
  
"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Sonrió. "¡Eso estuvo genial! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan estimulado en mi vida!"  
  
Y realmente lo creí. Pero también había creído su pequeño acto cuando me había puesto la pistola contra mi frente. "¡Realmente pensé que me dispararías!"  
  
Alcanzamos el coche y le quité la bolsa y la tiré en el asiento de atrás. No podría estar más enojada con él a menos que en verdad me hubiese disparado. Estaba a punto de dejarme caer pesadamente en el asiento del conductor cuando Yoh me agarró la muñeca y me apoyó contra él. Abrí la boca para gritarle algo desagradable y vil, cuando sus manos agarraron ambos lados de mi cara y me acercó hacia él para darme un beso.  
  
Obviamente ya había besado a gente antes... o bueno simplemente a Ren... pero nunca como esto. Porque por más que yo lo odiara tanto en ese momento, no hice nada para empujarlo lejos de mí. Todo en mi corazón y cabeza decía '¡qué demonios!' Mis párpados se deslizaron cerrándose instantáneamente mientras sentía sus cálidos labios moverse contra los míos. La verdad es que cría que eso iba a ser todo, y que en cualquier minuto se daría cuenta de a quién estaba besando y me empujaría. Pero no lo hizo.  
  
De hecho lo profundizó. Porque segundos... u horas más tarde logró mover furtivamente su lengua dentro de mi boca y entonces la calidad del beso cambió completamente. Cambió repentinamente de ser un besito de felicidad para celebrar a un tipo de beso 'te deseo'. O eso pensé. Yoh giró aún sosteniéndome y me apoyó contra el auto y movió sus manos de mi cara hacia mi cabello y contra mi cuello para controlar mis movimientos, y hacerlo más profundo. Yo estuve completamente congelada por la sorpresa antes de acabar derretida bajo la fuerza de su beso y decidí darle una batalla si quería. Y estaba empezando a luchar lengua con lengua y esas mariposas aparecían en mi estómago otra vez, cuando un disparo sonó lejos en la distancia y pude escuchar los sonidos débiles de sirenas que se iban acercando.  
  
Nos separamos inmediatamente y nos zambullimos en el coche. Abroché rápidamente mi cinturón de seguridad (no era estúpida porque si chocamos, con mi velocidad sería mujer muerta en segundos) y salimos disparados del estacionamiento. Mi labios me quemaban, mi corazón latía agitadamente e Yoh contaba dinero como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
"Tenemos quinientos mil yenes..."  
  
No mucho considerando que había más en el banco. Pero habíamos estado apurados en salir así que creo que mucho no importaba realmente. Era suficiente para sobrevivir hasta que el padre de Yoh pagase el rescate.  
  
"¿Quién se lo va a quedar?" Pregunté.  
  
"Yo." Dijo enseguida y lo miré fijamente, no una mirada larga ya que tenía que mantener mis ojos sobre la ruta, pero él captó el mensaje. "Bueno, vos vas a recibir mucho más cuando mi papá te pague. ¡Es más, ni siquiera me ayudaste allá!"  
  
"¡Me apuntaste con una pistola! ¡Quiero un premio consuelo!" Traté de alcanzar algo de plata pero Yoh me abofeteó la mano lejos.  
  
"¡Mira la ruta!" Me avisó.  
  
"¡Y también quiero mi pistola de regreso!" Traté de agarrarla también.  
  
"¡No!" Traté de mantener mis manos sobre pistola y Asakura tuvo que sostener el volante para que no perdiéramos el control de las ruedas del auto. Así que agarré mi arma y la alejé de él antes de volver a sostener el volante. 

En un minuto me estaba besando ardientemente como si fuese un hombre desesperado que se está muriendo y al otro me estaba reprochando por lo mala conductora que era. No parecía estar recordando el beso, pero yo ya estaba olvidando rápidamente la emoción que sentí después de enfrentarme con su nuevo y más agrandado ego.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Me senté en la cama, cruzada de piernas, cortando en pedazos detenidamente los titulares del periódico local para utilizarlo en las cartas de rescate. Ya había utilizado el diario nacional, el cuál Yoh estaba leyendo en este momento. Lo miré mientras daba vuelta el mismo y examinaba el hoyo de arriba. Sonreí burlonamente mientras él me miraba fijamente a través del agujero.  
  
Luego un teléfono sonó. Parpadeé y eché una mirada a mi alrededor, pensado por un momento que mi teléfono había regresado de su aguada tumba, hasta que Yoh sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y lo contestó. "¿Hola?"  
  
Lo miré fijamente. ¡Las agallas de este tipo! ¡Oh claro, él podía hablar por su teléfono hasta que las vacas llegaran a casa pero el mío tenía que vivir en el río!  
  
"Ah, oye Tamao."  
  
Unos celos instantáneos me sacudieron. ¿Quién era Tamao?  
  
"¿Perdonarme? ¿Por qué?" Frunció el entrecejo. "Ah eso... pues... gracias..."  
  
Sacudí mi mano para llamarle la atención haciéndole una seña cortante con la mano contra mi cuello, diciéndole que la corte. No me hizo caso. En cambio sus ojos brillaron como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo. Genial. Yo sólo pude girar mis ojos. "Oye, Tamao - pásale el teléfono a papá."  
  
¿Tamao era su hermana? Y aún más importante, ¿qué le iba a decir a su papá?  
  
Hubo unos largos minutos de silencio en los cuales continué haciendo mi carta con las letras que había recortado hasta que Yoh se levantó de su silla con un salto. "¡Papá! ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí, papá! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Págale el rescate - haz todo lo que ella diga pero tienes que sacarme de aquí! ¡Por favor!"  
  
Sólo lo miré fijamente. Sonaba como si estuviera llorando e histérico. Era mejor que yo... y yo era actriz...  
  
"¡Ahora no está aquí! ¡Me tiene atado - está-está viniendo, papá! ¡Por favor - tienes que sacarme de aquí, papá por favor! ¡Ah Dios - papá, papá! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Papá!" Yoh desconectó el teléfono y suspiró profundamente antes de volverse a sentar calmamente y continuar leyendo su diario - las partes que aún estaban intactas.  
  
Continué mirándolo antes de girar mis ojos. "Ni pretendas ser el mejor ahora."  
  
"Sí, eso fue bastante bueno, ¿no?." Él sonrió traviesamente mientras dejaba caer su periódico.  
  
Reí suavemente. "¿Se lo creyó?"  
  
"Estaba llorando."  
  
"Vos también." Indiqué.  
  
"Nah, yo sólo soy el mejor actor en el mundo."  
  
No puedo creer lo caradura que es este tipo. Me volví a acomodar nuevamente en la calma del lugar y continué haciendo la nota de rescate mientras sentí un extraño escalofrío recorrer mi espalda desde mi cabeza hasta la cola. Era de nuevo ese sentimiento. El sentimiento de que alguien nos estaba mirando.   
  
  
  
  
**********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues, ya ni se que decir. Espero que les este gustando y el próximo capítulo se llamará 'Cuando la cosas comienzan a ponerse serias'. Se enteraran de más cosas sobre los 'cupidos' y habrá más disparos!

Y como siempre, la contestación de los reviews!

Fairy Lala: Gracias! Si te pareció bonito lo de la mano, espero que esto te haya gustado más, claro que con Yoh nunca se sabe nada... *sigh*

Sakura Himura: ^^

Sol Himura: Si, soy mala, pero Yoh tampoco está tan mal, fue tan sólo un disparo (como si eso fuera poco ^^U) y no en el corazón (como dijo Anna) Bueno, no hubo un 'verdadero adelanto' como querías, pero todo no se puede en la vida ^^ Pues mi MSN es natalia_vallone@msn.com pero no sé, el muy malo se está portando mal (valga la redundancia!) y no me deja entrar. Voy a ver como lo arreglo.

Bratty: No! No otra vez con tus venganzas! Aún estás enojada? Perdón! Pero es que no lo pude evitar XD No podía poner la escena que ustedes quería pero se me ocurrió algo para hacerlas enfadar más. Auqnue la verdad es que no sé porque lo hice, sólo un loco (o sea yo) haría que sus imotochans la odiarán... aún me estás odiando o ya me perdonaste? Please! I'm gonna be a good girl! Just forgive me! Oh please, pretty please, pretty please with sugar on top?

Keiko (AnnaK): La verdad es que si, con tanto apodo te vas a confundir, a mi ya me hiciste marear XP No, en serio, las imágenes que me pides las saqué de un grupo de Yahoo y las otras de páginas japonesas en las cuales caí de pura casualidad ^^U Si, en serio, de pura casualidad. Cuando me dispongo a buscar algo nunca encuentro nada, pero cuando estoy haciendo idioteces con la PC encuentro de todo! Bueno, no me tendría que quejar ya que por lo menos encuentro cosas... Voy a ver que hago con el MSN, porque el muy maldito no me quiere abrir T.T Me tiene como loca! Tal vez deba sacar una nueva cuenta, pero perdería todos los contactos que ahorita tengo *sniff* Bueno, me dejo de depresión y nos vemos cuando pueda! ^^U

Sarah: Cómo no te voy a conocer? Tu eres la gran Sarah de la página de Mankin (www . mankin . tk) De paso te mando chivos ^^ Gracias por tus comentarios! Sabes, fue uno de los mejores reviews que he recibido. Podrías ser critica de cosas, ya sea libros o películas ya que te fijas en cada detalle de lo escrito o visto. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Es bueno saber que gente tan respetada y que está ocupada se toma la molestia de dejarme un review. Besos y abrazos. Y si, prometo no tardarme mucho ^^U

Navi-chan: Pues la verdad dudo mucho recibir tantos halagos, pero ¿quién soy yo para negarme? Después de todo a quien no le gusta que lo feliciten una vez cada tanto. En sí es un alivio saber que alguien me halaga y no sólo ver que recibo amenazan. Me tratan mal! En especial mis imotochans, por eso es bueno saber que existe gente como vos ¡_¡ Bueno, el maleante ya quedo mal, e Yoh no parece tan preocupado con los disparos ^^U A ti te gusto el cuero? Gracias a Dios! Al fin una persona que no me quiere matar por eso! Te estoy agradecida!   
  
Aya K: La verdad es que tienes razón. Tu oración me hizo reír. A ver si después de matarse empiezan a quererse, nadie lo podría haber dicho mejor XD Bueno, acá está la continuación y prometo no tardar tanto (hago promesas difíciles de cumplir...)

Kanashimi Hikari: Gracias! La verdad es que fue un avance chiquito y creo que tuvo su retroceso... ^^U Tienes razón, qué es raro y qué es normal a estas alturas de la vida? En mi caso, todo es raro XD

Anna Kyouyama: Se que te deje con la duda y que Yoh no se merece el disparo, pero tampoco fue tan grave! Es más, el muchacho es especial y la verdad es que el disparo mucho no le preocupo ^^ 


	8. Cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse ser...

** Notas Iniciales:**

La verdad es que este capítulo lo publiqué en seguida, no sé pueden quejar, por el contrario de mi familia, ya que deje de hacer tareas hogareñas para escribir esto. ^^U Por cierto, esto va para mis imotochans, a ver si me perdonan T.T, y Keiko, quien dice que le alegro el día (tu a mi también ^^)

Pues, sin más protocolo, pasemos al fic... ^^ 

** Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 8: Cuándo las cosas comienzan a ponerse serias  
  
  
"Esto no me gusta." Pilika caminaba por el largo de su escondite. Aunque no era muy grande el lugar, lo que significaba que iba empujando a Horo Horo cada vez que se daba vuelta. "¡Nos puede sentir! ¡Puede sentirnos!"  
  
"Calma... ¿no nos ha visto exactamente, no? Todo lo que sabe es que hay algo allá fuera. Puede que no nos sienta a nosotros. Quizás haya algo allá fuera en realidad." Horo Horo razonó. "No importa. Debemos preocuparnos más por Yoh Asakura. Él es el shaman con espíritus fuertes."  
  
Pilika por fin se calmó. "Bueno..." aspiró calmamente. "Lo que pasa es no quiero estar atascada como un mortal... eso es todo."  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
"El aire es sucio, todo eso de la sangre me repugna... además hay tanta violencia y crímenes en los cuales ni siquiera estamos involucrados." Pilika continuó.  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
"¿Qué pasó con los viejos días en los cuales la chica de al lado se presentaba frente al chico de enfrente y se enamoraban?" Suspiró. "Antes no era difícil... en ese entonces todos eran agradables... era tan fácil realizar el trabajo sin-"  
  
"Los tiempos cambiaron, Pilika." Su hermano la interrumpió. "La gente no piensa de la misma manera. Nosotros los demonios tenemos que trabajar más duro, eso es todo."  
  
"¡Sí, pero si fallamos vamos a ser como ellos! ¡Quién sabe! Talvez hasta haga que nos enamoremos de cualquier zopenco que pase." Gruñó en disgusto. "Hasta sé lo que diría: 'necesitamos más fuerza para luchar en la guerra así que has que se enamoren de alguien y sácales el poder del amor'. Deberíamos seguir siendo guerreros, sabes." Pilika dijo firmemente. "¡Tendríamos que estar allá afuera luchando contra el mal!"  
  
"Éramos buenos combatientes, ¿no?" Horo Horo cabeceó.  
  
"¡Sí!" Pilika concordó incondicionalmente. "Pero luego un pequeño error ¡y nos degradan a sirvientes del estado!"  
  
"Jugar a ser cupido."  
  
"¡Y proporcionar el poder para los guerreros! ¡Eso es simplemente humillante!" Pilika estaba prácticamente verde con envidia. "Podríamos haber ganado la guerra solos - ¡sin ayuda!"  
  
"Sí, pero esto es menos peligroso." Horo Horo se encogió de hombros.  
  
"En eso tienes razón." Pilika se desplomó instantáneamente. "Así que ahora sólo ayudamos colocando pequeños y diminutos pedacitos, aquí y allá."  
  
"Pero tienes que admitir que fue tu culpa que Jeanne nos haya dado este ultimátum." Apartó su mirada inocentemente mientras ella le disparó una mirada de odio.  
  
"Quizás." Contestó tiesamente.  
  
"Ni siquiera estabas intentando juntar las parejas... y seguíamos fallando..." Le recordó.  
  
"Y entonces decide que, o trabajábamos más duro o nos rendíamos completamente y nos convertíamos en humanos." Resopló de furia. "¿Quién murió y la nombró reina?"  
  
"Tienes que admitir... que si juntamos a esta pareja, podríamos ganar o perder esta guerra." Pilika le echó un vistazo a Horo Horo mientras él seguía hablando. "Dos personas súper diferentes a menudo crean la mayor parte de los poderes, y ¡míralos a ambos! Uno es como fuego, la otra como el agua. No se puede ser más diferente que eso. Si se enamoran, eso podría generar suficiente poder para matar el mal definitivamente."  
  
"Sí..." ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Pero quién se llevará el crédito? ¿Nosotros o los guerreros que acabasen con el mal?"  
  
Horo Horo se quedó en silencio hasta que él levantó una bolsa de plástico. "¿Una galletita?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Odio mis sueños. Especialmente cuando se vuelven realidad. Es estúpido, es extraño y no deberían acontecerse. Pero lo hacen. ¿Por qué soy diferente? No lo sé. ¿Por qué nadie más tiene la misma cosa que yo? No lo sé. ¿Es alguna enfermedad rara que afecta alguna parte psíquica de mi cerebro? Sí, seguro e Yoh y Tom Cruise me dejan mensajes de amor todas las noches. ¡Ja!  
  
Normalmente ya no pienso de esa manera. Pero mi último sueño fue excepcionalmente perturbador...  
  
Estaba caminando a través del bosque con Yoh llevándonos como perro y gato, nada diferente hasta ahora. Luego hubo un disparo e Yoh estaba muerto. Así como así. Murió antes de golpear contra el suelo y yo sólo pude quedarme ahí mirando hasta que otro disparo sonó, me dio, y ahí me desperté.   
  
Estaba en esa incómoda posición, digna de ruborizarte, con Yoh otra vez. No tan cerca está vez pero él aún tenía su brazo estirado a través de mi estómago. Estaba mayormente contenta de que estuviera vivo aún. Pero para cerciorarse le di un pequeño pellizco para oírlo gruñir levemente en su sueño, antes de levantarme fuera de cama.  
  
Tengo que admitir que ahora estoy espantadamente asustada. Pero no de ser agarrada, ni de ser matada por Yoh, pero de encariñarme demasiado con él. No creía que fuera posible. Es un mocoso malcriado el noventa y nueve por ciento del día. Pero el cinco por ciento restante era simplemente adorable. Creo que me está gustando... espero que no. Porque sé que cuando esto termine nos vamos a separar y probablemente nunca nos volvamos a ver. Él volverá con su familia y yo me iré a Corea del Sur o a algún lugar lejos... no me importa. Pero no iba a suceder nada entre nosotros. No me pude gustar más que como compañero... debería odiarlo, no tolerarlo...  
  
¡Y aquí estoy deseando que me enrede en un torbellino de pasión y asalte mis labios con amor! Lo siento... lo saqué de la empalagosa novela romántica que estuve leyendo días atrás.   
  
Me dirigí a la cocina para comer algunas galletas que aún estaban bastante comestibles y meditar sobre mi situación actual. No había ninguna posibilidad de poder salir con Yoh, e incluso menos posibilidad de volver con Ren... y aún menos oportunidad de comenzar a salir con Tom Cruise en un futuro cercano. Pero igual... aún podía fantasear... eso quizás me ayude a desviar mis pensamientos de la molesta persona que estaba durmiendo en mi cama.   
  
Miré fuera de la ventana mientras pasaba y entonces rápidamente volví a mirar hacia afuera. ¡Puedo jurar que acababa de ver a un hombre de cabello azul en picos allá fuera! Vacilé por sólo un momento antes de abalanzarme sobre Yoh y lo abofeteé para que se despierte. "¡Yoh! ¡Hay un hombre allá afuera!"  
  
"No, no hay nadie." Se quejó durmiendo.  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Traté de tirarle las orejas pero no le hacía nada.  
  
"Puedo ver mediante espíritus lo que hay afuera. Pero por otra parte... tu fealdad pude estar nublando mi juicio."  
  
Le gruñí, ignorando la charla de espíritus, el sueño provoca que la gente diga estupideces. "¡Yo lo vi!"  
  
"Ves muchas cosas. Eso no signifique que son verdaderas..." Parecía que se estaba volviendo a dormir.  
  
"¡Yoh! ¡Monos malvados del espacio están invadiendo la Tierra y se quieren comer mi cerebro!" Grité.  
  
"Dales maní. Deben ser más nutritivos." Bostezó.  
  
Me estaba hartando de esto. No me creyó (quiero decir lo del hombre de afuera, no lo de los monos del espacio) y no había ninguna manera de que pudiera convencerlo. Tendría que resolver las cosas con mis propias manos.  
  
Agarré mi pistola y verifiqué la cantidad de balas que aún me quedaban. No había sido dispara desde el incidente en la oficina del Señor Asakura, y habían sido sólo dos balas de un paquete de doce. Bien. Así que tenía diez oportunidades de disparar en el blanco a un asesino que llevara un cuchillo... o un hacha, lo que sea.  
  
"¿Hola...?" Llamé, optimistamente esperando que no hubiera nadie allí.  
  
No podía ver a nadie y tampoco podía escuchar a nadie, incluso si me parara absolutamente tranquila y escuchara detenidamente. De verdad me serían útiles los espíritus de los que estaba hablando Yoh antes ahora.   
  
Busqué por unos pocos minutos más, preguntándome quién demonios era esa persona que había visto. ¿El dueño de la casa que estábamos usurpando? ¿Otra banda de maleantes buscando venganza? ¡No! ¡No me espantaría con pensamientos estúpidos!  
  
Caminé pasando el río y encontré algo metálico enganchado a las raíces de un árbol acuático. Me agaché y recuperé la cacerola que había perdido anteayer. Por lo menos ahora estaba repleta de agua...

Suspiré y giré. Una mano se puso sobre mi boca y un brazo apareció alrededor de mi cintura levantándome limpiamente del suelo y cargándome sobre un hombro. La cacerola cayó de mi mano en el río de nuevo y traté desesperadamente de pelear contra mi aprehensor, que, por lo poco que veía, era un extranjero con pelo marrón - no el mismo hombre que había visto previamente. No iba a recibir ayuda de Yoh, si no podía escuchar mis gritos que estaban siendo amortiguados por la mano.  
  
Traté de luchar y patear pero el extranjero con un brazo amarró los míos a los costados y utilizó el otro para amarrar mis piernas contra su pecho, dominando cualquier tentativa de liberarme. Me liberó la boca sólo cuando estuvimos a bastante distancia de la casa - más lejos de lo que yo sabía que existía, y aún más lejos para que nadie pudiera oír mis gritos. Ahí fue cuando me descargó en el suelo y me lanzó una pala que nos había estado esperando. Yo simplemente miré la herramienta en mi regazo.  
  
"Permítame introducirme, Anna Kyouyama. Mi nombre es Alexis Rovinski. El Señor Asakura me ha mandado a recuperar a su hijo y asegurarme de su muerte." Me levantó rudamente y señaló al suelo. "Ahora comienza a cavar."  
  
"¿P-para qué?" Tartamudeé.  
  
"Para su tumba." Mi garganta se contrajo mientras miraba con horror al hombre.  
  
"¿Eres un cazador de recompensas?" Logré articular.  
  
Él cabeceó cortamente. "¿Supongo que el Señor Asakura está en la casa?"  
  
Cabeceé, porque no confiaba en mi voz. El extranjero se cruzó de brazos y se encontró un cómodo lugar en el piso para sentarse y mirarme cavar. "Ahora comienza."  
  
Odiaba las tumbas, odiaba los cementerios y odiaba el pensar en la matanza de gente. Gente como yo. "¿Por qué tengo que cavar?" Lloriqueé.  
  
"Si quieres te puedo disparar en la pierna y permitirte sangrar hasta morir y yo cavaré tu tumba. Es tu elección." Niveló la pistola a mi pierna, la cual moví instintivamente.  
  
Di un breve sollozo. "¡Esto no es justo!"  
  
"La vida no es justa, sólo cava y juro que lo haré rápido. Justo entre tus ojos." Se señaló sus ojos para demostrarme y mi labio inferior tambaleó. Así que cavé... porque quería hacer tiempo, esperando que Yoh apareciera en un minuto y le dijera al señor Cazador de Recompensas que todo esto era un grave error.  
  
Después que media hora ya había cavado un agujero del tamaño de mi cuerpo e Yoh todavía no habían venido a mi rescate. Probablemente nunca me encontraría incluso si supiera que algo andaba mal. No sabría por donde ir y las posibilidades de que él llegara a tiempo eran bastante estrechas. Y yo aún estaba llorando. ¡Y todavía no quería morir!  
  
"Eso es suficiente." El extranjero se paró y preparó su arma para dispararme.  
  
"¡No! ¡Aún puedo seguir cavando! ¡En realidad soy bastante gorda!" Traté de hacer tiempo. Se acercó para sacarme la pala pero me rehusé a dársela.  
  
"¡Suéltala!" Me ordenó pero me rehusaba a acostarse y morir, literalmente. Entonces sin darme cuenta la pala voló fuera de mi mano y lo golpeó en la frente. Elevó su mano y maldijo bajo su aliento.  
  
¿Quizá tuvo una conmoción? Ahora era mi oportunidad.  
  
Con una pequeña demora traté de saltar fuera de la tumba que cavé, pero su manó me agarró y me golpeó completamente tirándome adentro de la tumba de nuevo. Frunció su ceño hacia mí y levantó la pistola para apuntarme. "Es mi trabajo... lo siento."  
  
Me cubrí la cara con mis manos y esperé el disparo. No pasó nada por varios segundos y me asomé a través de los dedos para verlo parado allí, aunque estaba vacilando. No creo que esperase que yo estuviera tan triste... lo siento, pero yo tampoco esperaba recibir un disparo...  
  
Tomó un aliento profundo y sacó la palanca de seguridad. Escondí mis ojos otra vez y oí unos disparos, seguido por un ruido en seco. Grité automáticamente pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta que aún estaba bien. Abrí los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando y fue justo a tiempo para ver a Yoh entregarle una cuchillada con una rama bastante dura al hombre, que lo mandó a volar a través del cielo contra un árbol. Fui inundada con alivio inmediato. "¡Yoh!"  
  
"¿Estás bien?" Se agachó para ayudarme a salir fuera del hoyo que yo misma me había cavado. Ni bien salí del mismo miré al caza recompensas y tuve un destello retrospectivo. En el ojo de mi mente, me vi repentinamente mirar hacia abajo el cuerpo de Yoh en el piso del bosque, una herida de bala en su pecho. Entonces desapareció y levanté mi vista para ver al cazador levantar su arma para apuntar a Yoh y me di cuenta la razón de esa rápida premonición.  
  
"¡No!" Grité agudamente y me tiré sobre Yoh. La mano del hombre se estiró hacia mí y la última cosa de la que me enteré fue de un estallido fuerte y entonces, oscuridad.  
  
  
  
  
****************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Y ahí lo tiene. Los dejé intrigados está vez... Pero que se le va hacer, es el trabajo de todo escritor y a demás es genial dejarlos a todos con la expectativa y ansiedad de leer el próximo capítulo. 

Karoru Metallium: Muchas gracias! ^^ Y perdona por no contestar tu review en el capítulo anterior, lo qye pasa es que lo pasé de largo ^^U Que suerte que a pesar del summary la leíste, fue un desastre ese supuesto resumen. La verdad es que soy muy mala escribiendo summaries, aunque no tengo porque escribirlo acá, ustedes se dan cuanta solos. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo y recuperando tu tiempo perdido (aunque eso es científicamente imposible...) Te la recomendaron? Me halagan ^///^ Bueno, muchas gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo y tu sigue con tu novela semanal XP

Bratty: Si! ¡_¡ Me perdí ese episodio! Y tu lo único que puedes hacer es gozarme? ¬¬ Mala imotochan, burlándote de las penas de tu hermana mayor *sniff* Bueno, pero yo soy buena y te perdono (aunque no debería...) En fin, adivinaste, los que observan a Yoh y Anna son Horo y Pilika, pero igual esto va a ponerse muy creppy (aún más creepy que lo de cavar tu propia tumba!) En especial porque en el próximo capítulo entrará la prometida de Yoh, para ponerle más obstáculos a la parejita de esta historia que no da tregua! (soy re modesta XP) Igual, ya sabes quien es la prometida, la presenté en el capítulo uno, pero estaba medio cambiada... Pues, cuando te vea conectada te paso algunos adelantos de fic *secreto*, eso si ya no estás más enojada, claro. XP

Keiko: Gracias! Soy importante para alguien *sniff* Pues la actitud de Yoh con respecto al beso no fue la mejor, pero me encanto escribirla XP Fue graciosa... 

Anna Asakura: Verdad? Yoh tiene cada ocurrencias: besos, actuaciones y aún no han visto nada! XD

AnNiTa AsAkUrA: Pues, ya me acostumbré a escribir tu nombre (estuve practicando XP) Así que este beso te gusto mucho? Claro es un avance entre la pareja. Aunque en el próximo capítulo me vas a querer matar, ya que el avance..., como diría... tiene un retroceso? Ya con ese dato me matas ^^U

Hidrazaina: Es verdad! Hace mucho que no te veo por acá. Y, qué tal las vacaciones? (que metida soy) Gracias! Si lo sé, tengo una imaginación muy extraña... Pobre Manta, lo hice Hamster (y tu quieres uno? Eres más extraña que yo... XD) Muchas gracias por tu aliento! Y gracias por hacerte adicta a mis cosas XD (espero que esta adicción no tenga efectos negativos ^^U)

Anna Cobain Asakura: No eres depresiva, eso es normal! Yo me estoy muriendo por dentro al ver a Yoh muerto (y más porque me perdí el episodio en que moría) y el saber que el sexy de Hao morirá también me tiene mal. Así que no te preocupes que no sos la única, compartamos la depresión y el dramatismo! Te tragaste los siete capítulos de una? Eres loca! Eso puede hacer mal al cerebro, y yo sé de eso ya que soy quien escribe esta cosa rara que es enfermiza... Te va hacer mal y me van a demandar... XD La personalidad de Yoh es muy graciosa de escribir, y ya entiendo porque te gusta tanto. Aunque la verdad hay que decirla: Yoh sería hermoso con cualquier personalidad ^^ Pues, lo de la psicología inversa yo lo uso frecuentemente, al principio funcionaba, pero como ahora mi familia y amigos ya conocen el truco me es difícil ganar. O todos se volvieron muy inteligentes o yo me he puesto más estúpida...? (quiero creer que es la primera opción) Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y ya que estamos insisto para que actualices tu fic. Bueno, muchos besos tanto para vos como para Kurt.

Anna Kyouyama: Muchas gracias! Y si se besaron, pero en estos días un beso no es gran cosa, o por lo menos eso parecía pensar Yoh...

(+**Anna/Asakura**+): Gracias! Y como verás, he sido ágil con este capítulo ^^U

Dark Shaman: Yo le sigo, pero pronto ya es otra cosa! El que publique pronto viene con precio XP 

Bueno, como los quiero y se que los deje con un final muy malo en este capítulo les doy el título del próximo capítulo, que no es mucho pero algo es algo: 'El Compromiso' Título para nada interesante... ^^U


	9. El Compromiso

**Notas Iniciales:**

Me he cambiado el pen name, porque me ponían anna-chan1. Así que me decidí a cambiarlo por mi nombre (bueno, mi nick) más el famoso chan, aunque debería ponerme sama, me lo merezco (estor re humilde hoy...) ^^U Por lo tanto ahora soy Natty-chan y hago mi presentación en sociedad. Mucho gusto a todos! 

No pregunten, la verdad es que en verdad estoy loca... me quitaron sangre y así es como siempre quedo, sino pregúntenle a mi familia que me tienen que soportar todos los días...

**Para Adelantarse...**

Capítulo 9: El Compromiso  
  
  
Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan rotas estaban las calles de Tokio hasta que me encontré dentro de un coche viejo con una herida de bala en el muslo del tamaño de un centavo. Y no es una experiencia enteramente agradable, estando extendida en el asiento de atrás, encima de todo tipo de porquerías, saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo gracias a la superficie desigual del camino, y a Yoh que como conductor se muere de hambre.  
  
"Auch..." gemí mientras el arder del dolor de la pierna me despertaba. Eso y los hoyos del camino.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" No lo creo. Esa era preocupación genuina en su voz.

"¿Donde...?" Traté de incorporarme pero mi cabeza dio vueltas por todos lados y vi diferentes bonitos colores. "Ugh... ¿a dónde vamos?"  
  
"¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte allá atrás?!" Creo que el que necesitaba tranquilizarse era él. No dejaba de tocarle bocina a los otros conductores y dar vueltas de aquí para allá.  
  
"¿No me estarás llevando a un hospital?" Pregunté chillonamente, agarrándome la pierna como si tratara de estrangular el dolor. "¡Porque no quiero morir en un hospital!"  
  
"¡No vas a morir en un hospital!" Me miró rápidamente.  
  
"¡Si no sangro hasta morir entonces la policía me encontrará y tu padre me aporreará hasta morir!" Grité.  
  
"No fue eso lo que quise decir, y no vamos a ir a un hospital."  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?!" Grité y me incorporé tan rápido que mi cabeza volvió a girar a toda prisa.  
  
"Vamos para mi casa." Dio un un tirón al volante y esquivó a un conductor que se movía muy lentamente. Oí el sonido de un largo y fuerte bocinazo mientras él hacia la maniobra.  
  
"¡Tampoco quiero morir en tu casa, idiota!" Tuve ganas de estirarme y ahorcarlo, pero ni siquiera podía resistir el dolor de mi pierna. Así que lo miré con odio. Pero no me estaba mirando así que eso fue bastante tonto.   
  
"Mi prometida, ella es doctora y cirujana, te puede curar." Me dijo.  
  
La sangre desapareció de mi rostro. Nunca había pensado realmente la posibilidad de que ya estuviera comprometido... no después de ese beso que habíamos compartido fuera del banco. Este era un buen momento para pensar sobre mi amor hacia Yoh... era estúpido. Ni siquiera me tendría que gustar. ¡Gracias a este imbécil me despidieron y había perdido la oportunidad de reclamar mi trabajo como actriz por que había estado ocupada secuestrándolo! ¡Es tan egoísta! ¡Y encima tiene las agallas de hacerme sentir toda enamorada por él cuando ya tenía un pájaro enjaulado en su casa!   
  
"Qué... ¿qué le pasó al tipo que me disparó?" Me dieron escalofríos de tan sólo recordarlo.  
  
"Lo tiré al río."  
  
No quise averiguar más acerca de ese sujeto. Pero esto se estaba volviendo una película de terror delante de mis ojos.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Nunca sospeché verdaderamente que podría llegar alguna vez ver una casa más grande que... aquellas en los suburbios supongo. Pero manejamos derecho por Tokio hacia la costa para estacionar fuera de lo que pensé era un hotel. Sólo cuando nos acercamos bastante más me di cuenta que era una gigantesca mansión del demonio.  
  
"¿Esto... es tu hogar?" Jadeé por el dolor y el golpe.  
  
"Los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año." Murmuró mientras manejaba por el camino de entrada hacia el frente de la casa que parecía un templo griego. Se detuvo y enseguida se dio vuelta a verme. "¿Estás bien?"  
  
"¿Con vos como conductor?" Pregunté, frotándome la cabeza en el lugar que me la había golpeado contra la puerta. "Que pregunta estúpida."  
  
Salió del coche y le tiró las llaves a uno de los porteros que estaba esperándolo. "¡Señor Asakura!" Uno de ellos gritó.  
  
"¡¿Dónde?!" Grité mientras Yoh me levantaba del asiento trasero, al estilo nupcial.  
  
"Se refiere a mí." El Señor Asakura me dijo mientras me llevaba hacia las puertas frontales. "¿Quién está en casa?" Le preguntó a los porteros mientras pasaba.  
  
"Sólo su hermano, su esposa y la Señorita Tamao." Los porteros parecían asombrado mientras pasábamos. Yo estaba demasiado ocupada chillando 'auch' repetidamente, una y otra vez como para prestarles atención.  
  
"Genial." Yoh atravesó las puertas y miré imprecisamente con admiración todo el mármol y superficies blancas, y la gran cantidad de espacio entre el techo y el piso que había. Parecía saber a dónde iba ya que se dirigió directamente hacia un pasillo decorado con una alfombra blanca y atravesamos unas puertas corredizas y estábamos de nuevo en el mundo exterior. Allí afuera había una gran piscina y más allá de eso había una baranda que daba hacia una playa. Y extendida en una toalla al lado de la piscina estaba una absoluta belleza.  
  
"¡Tamao!" Yoh ladró, un poco duro lo que me daba esperanzas de que aún fuera su hermana.  
  
La susodicha se quitó los lentes de sol y lo miró en blanco por un momento antes de que su cara se agrietada en una inmensa, pero aún así asombrosamente hermosa, sonrisa. "¡Yoh!"  
  
"Tamao, agarra tus cosas, Anna necesita ayuda."  
  
En realidad, la única ayuda que necesitaba ahora era para detener el infarto que me estaba agarrando. Esta chica era demasiado hermosa. Con un cuerpo perfecto también, su piel demasiado perfecta, su cabello demasiado brillante para ser real y su pecho grande - tanto como sus ojos. Me estaba ahogando con mis propios celos.  
  
Saltó de su toalla, la primera mitad de su bikini rosa rebotando en el proceso y se dirigió hacia la casa sin decir otra palabra. Yoh la siguió mientras ella meneaba descaradamente sus caderas de forma obvia.  
  
Caminamos hasta un cuartito lateral que parecía ser una especie de... la verdad es que ni idea que era. Nunca había tenido un cuarto como este en mi casa, pero se pareció bastante a la oficina de un médico, supongo. ¿Cuántas personas tienen suficiente espacio y tiempo para poner algo así en sus casas? El señor Asakura - él seguro.  
  
"Acuéstala aquí." Tamao estiró una toalla en el aire y la colocó en el piso. Ni se parecía a la seria médica que Yoh había dicho que era. Su perfecto rostro se asomó sobre la mía. Apuesto a que ella nunca tuvo que preocuparse por granos que saliesen de sus cerrados poros. Eso mi hizo recordar y preguntarme cómo estaría mi pera en esos momentos. No me la había visto desde hace una semana.  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes?" Me preguntó repentinamente.  
  
"Un poco adolorida." Admití. Chica estúpida.  
  
"¿Algo a parte del mismo dolor?"  
  
El dolor agobiaba mis otros sentidos. No sería capaz de sentir nada ni siquiera si pisase un clavo. Chica estúpida. "No, nada más... no "  
  
Repentinamente ella hizo brillar una luz asombrosamente brillante en mis ojos y todo lo que podía ver eran manchas solares mientras ella desaparecía. "Deberías probar alguna crema contra la vejez. Realmente te ayudaría a cerrar esos poros y evitar que te salgan granitos."  
  
Chica estúpida. En ese momento hubiese preferido al propio Doctor Frankenstein para que me realizara la cirugía. "¿Podrías... apurarte... y sacarme la bala antes de que muera por perdida de sangre o envenenamiento por el plomo?"  
  
Le disparé a Yoh una mirada de imploración, sólo para verlo cómodo sentado en una silla cercana a la puerta. Tuve el sentimiento de que era para poder escaparse rápidamente si fuese necesario. De que, no sé.  
  
"Está bien, terminemos con esto." Tamao sacó una bolsa negra y escogió un escalpelo bastante agudo y brillante y comenzó a moverse mis piernas donde mi falda había sido levantada para ver la herida.  
  
"¡Espera!" Grité y la estúpida se detuvo para mirarme parpadeando. "¿No tengo que tomar algún anestésico primero?"  
  
"Pues... si quieres... pero generalmente te desmayas por el dolor." Tamao alcanzó su bolsa y sacó de ella un cilindro de gas con una máscara. "Bueno, sólo tienes que respirar en esto."  
  
"¿Qué es?" Pregunté mientras aspiraba.  
  
"Anestesia local en forma de gas." Me contestó.  
  
Por lo poco que sabía, esas eran malas noticias.  


  
  
***  
  
  
  
Una vez más este horrible dolor en mi muslo derecho me despertó y gemí en la almohada sobre la cual descansaba mi cabeza mientras trataba de mantenerme quieta hasta que el dolor parara. Ni bien se fue, abrí los ojos y me levanté de la suave almohada aterciopelada. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba.  
  
Todo era demasiado limpio para ser mi propio departamento, y demasiado agradable y blanco para ser la cabaña. No era el hospital entonces... ¿puede ser que este muerta? No espera... los recuerdos me volvieron sobre una gran hazaña con un arma y la bala, y luego el coche y por último la mansión grande y más grande. Ahí es donde debía de estar. Y también recordé porqué las armas me ponen nerviosa.  
  
Mirando pude darme cuenta que alguien más me había vestido. Mi sangriento vestido había desaparecido y llevaba puesta una falda y un top. Bueno... era ofensa para toda falda llamar al pedacito de tela que llevaba puesto falda. Era más bien como dos tiras de tela unidas por una cuerda, o simplemente una minifalda con dos aberturas enormes a los costados. Y el top era demasiado corto. ¿Qué? ¿Era Tamao tan pobre que no podía comprarse una remera entera? Presumí que ella había sido quien 'gentilmente' me había prestado la ropa. Todavía era una chica estúpida.  
  
Me deslicé fuera de la cama y me arrastré en dos manos y una rodilla sobre al tocador y me equilibré precariamente mientras miraba mi apariencia. Mi cabello necesitaba un lavado y tenía manchas de tierra por toda mi piel. Mis ojos se veían más oscuros que lo usual y tenía bolsitas bajo los ojos que podrían haber sido confundidas con bolsas de supermercados.   
  
Pero por lo menos mi grano había desaparecido y a pesar de verme un poco pálida y mis labios estaban un poco más finitos que lo normal, aún podía mostrar mi cara en público por unos días más. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar un lavamanos...  
  
Un sonido de salpicar de agua y reír tontamente interrumpieron mi tren de pensamientos y miré hacia un conjunto de puertas de vidrio que estaban abiertas y dejaban entrar una brisa cálida por el balcón. Me puse de pies y cojeé por el piso, imprecisamente verificando si la venda estaba alrededor de mi muslo mientras caminaba. Entonces alcancé la puerta y me incliné contra el marco mientras miraba hacia abajo. Ahí si que había una imagen que especialmente no quería recordar.  
  
Yoh estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina con sus pantalones enrollados hasta las rodillas para que no se le mojasen. Una agradable vista hasta ahí, pero horrible si le agregaran a Tamao parada en el agua entra esas rodillas y sus brazos abrazados a sus piernas. Eso quizás suene bastante íntimo pero ellos parecían estar totalmente cómodos el uno con el otro, coqueteando casualmente... como cualquier pareja que ha estado junta tiende a verse. Ambos sonriendo, con roces casuales. Bueno... por lo menos estaba contenta de que no estuvieran besándose.  
  
No era cobarde en este tipo de situaciones así que cojeando bajé las escaleras, escalón por escalón, tomándome mi tiempo. Tamao fue la primera en verme y me saludo sacudiendo su mano alegremente. Resistí el impulso de hacer un gesto igualmente grosero y alegre y sólo sonreí débilmente. Yoh se dio vuelta para verme y su usual sonrisa desapareció de su rostro por una fracción de segundo, aunque por qué razón, no sé exactamente. O estaba sorprendido de verme levantada o se sentía un poco culpable sobre algo.  
  
"¡Oye, chica del limbo!" Tamao saludó.  
  
"¿Qué?" No lo entendí. Pero por otra parte, casi nunca entiendo los chistes.  
  
"Es que eres un poco loca bajo los efectos de la anestesia." Me sonrió.  
  
La miré fijo.  
  
"Desgraciadamente no te acuerdas, pero fue bastante interesante cuando empezaste a cantar la canción 'you can leave your hat on'. Y aún más cuando empezaste a quitarte la ropa. Que lastima que no tuviera una cámara." Yoh me sonrió burlonamente.  
  
Miré hacia abajo con el ceño ligero. Mis sentimientos estaban que ardían con la información que había aprendido recientemente. No podía creer lo que Yoh acababa de decir. Ser lo suficiente extravagante para tener las bolas para enredarse con dos mujeres... bueno... por la manera en que él actuaba tan abiertamente con Tamao, ya se que lugar me toca en esta 'relación'. Sí... como repuesto si Tamao no satisface sus necesidades biológicas. Es una sanguijuela. Quizás debería contarle a Tamao acerca de la situación de la cama y el banco...   
  
"Te ves mejor." Tamao comentó amablemente.  
  
Bueno considerando que habría muerto si me viese peor en un momento así, creo que ese no era un cumplido agradable. Sólo sonreí débilmente y tomé un respiro inestable. Luego volví adentro y me dirigí hacia el perchero, mayoritariamente para agarrar mi bolso y preguntarle a alguna de las amas de llaves donde podía encontrar las llaves de mi coche.  
  
Casi me estaba moviendo contra mi propia voluntad. Acabó de dejar a la amorosa pareja en la piscina e intentaba echarme por lo menos con lo poca dignidad que me quedaba. Después de lo que Yoh había hecho, me sentía bastante humillada. Claro que las únicas personas que sabían de mis tonterías eran él y yo, pero que una persona que presencie mi estupidez sea una idiota sanguijuela ya era suficientemente malo.  
  
Arrebaté mis llaves del gancho apenas me dijeron donde quedaba el garaje y comencé a caminar/cojear hacia donde mi coche estaba estacionado. No fue difícil de localizarlo. Porque a pesar de que había por lo menos cincuenta autos en ese garaje/almacén, el mío era el único color rojo que parecía haber sido cortado con un hacha, una o dos veces.  
  
Estaba casi en la puerta cuando oí a Yoh gritarme. "¡Anna!"  
  
Giré, mi cólera estallaba sobre la humillación. ¡Si pensaba que podía salir de esto con una pequeña disculpa, pues entonces que piense de nuevo! No pensaba perdonarlo ni siquiera si hiciera... muchas cosas para arreglarlo. "¿Qué?" Chasqueé.  
  
"¿A dónde vas?"  
  
"A mi casa."  
  
"Si no tienes casa."  
  
Buen punto.  
  
"Escucha, he estado hablando con Tamao y le conté acerca de lo que sucedió en el campo."  
  
¿Sabía acerca del beso?  
  
"Así que ahora sabe del plan y está dispuesta a ayudarnos."  
  
Sí... que Yoh le contara a su prometida acerca del gran beso ya era demasiado. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta. "¿Cómo nos ayudará?"  
  
"Nos cuidará las espaldas." Explicó. "Podemos volver al campo y ella se cerciorará de que las doncellas y todos mantengan las bocas cerradas."  
  
"¿Llenándolas con dinero?" Adiviné que un soborno tendría que aparecer aquí.  
  
"Bueno... sí..." Movió sus pies incómodamente y me di cuanta que estaba descalzo.  
  
"Eres despreciable." Dije planamente.  
  
"Y debemos ir yéndonos antes de que mi madre vuelva."  
  
Recuerdo que realmente no me agradaba mucho su madre. Y él ya me había quitado las llaves de la mano antes de que pudiera oponerme y había comenzado a calentar el motor del auto antes de que pudiera intentar entrar al asiento de co-píloto. Estaba tiesa, y todo era innecesariamente doloroso. Pero me esperó pacientemente todo ese tiempo hasta que estuviera adentro.  
  
Pero ¿no pudo contenerse su próximo comentario? "Maldición, ¿no puedes ir más despacio?"  
  
Ni bien puso en marcha el motor y yo entraba al auto, las alarmas de todos los autos comenzaron a sonar a coro. Y cincuenta alarmas con diferentes tonos y frecuencias no eran lindas de escuchar. "¡Sal de aquí!" Le grité a Yoh que pisó el pedal para acelerar y salimos a los piques por la puerta abierta del garaje.  
  
Luego estábamos cruzando el pueblo, y éramos parados por toda luz roja que cruzábamos mientras salíamos de la ciudad. Nos detuvimos en un cruce difícil e Yoh me miró antes de dirigir su vista nuevamente hacia adelante. 

"¿Qué te pasa?" Frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"Nada."  
  
"No soy estúpido. Obviamente te pasa algo."  
  
No podía creer que podría ser tan casual acerca de engañar a dos chicas.  
  
"Lo único que me molesta es que tuve que presenciar esa cosa de enamorados con Tamao en la piscina que me revolvió el estómago." Chasqueé antes de poder morderme la lengua.  
  
Sus ojos se ensancharon como si se hubiese dado cuenta repentinamente de algo. Aparté mi mirada hacia la ventana mirando el cielo oscurecido en caso de que pudiera ver que estaba herida. No creo generalmente en todo eso acerca de que los ojos son la ventana del alma... pero me han dicho que incluso una persona analfabeta como Yoh puede leer tu rostro como un libro.  
  
"Estás celosa..." Me dijo lentamente como si fuera la última cosa que él se hubiese esperado de mí.  
  
No contesté. Sonaría falso si lo negaba y de bruja si concordaba. Sólo me mantuve mirando fuera de la ventana.  
  
"En verdad pensaste que... teníamos una especie de relación..." Sonó como increíble. Las luces cambiaron y comenzó a conducir nuevamente por la casi vacía ruta. "¡Por Dios, Anna! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"  
  
"¡¿Hacer qué?!" Grité en forma de defensa.  
  
"¡Pensar que teníamos algo! Estábamos bien antes. ¡Tener algo siempre arruina todo!" Gritó.  
  
"¡Mantén los ojos en el camino!" Gruñí, tratando de desviar algo de su hostilidad. "Además, ¡yo no pensé que teníamos algo!"  
  
"O sea ¿qué normalmente no saldrías conmigo?"  
  
"No... quiero decir... quizás..."  
  
"¿Así que pensaste que tenemos algo?"  
  
"¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca!" Le grité.   
  
"Pensaste que podíamos hacer algo bueno de nuestra no existente relación y por eso te pusiste celosa de Tamao." Frunció el ceño.  
  
Vacilé. "Ehhh...no..."  
  
"Incluso a pesar de que sabías que cuando todo esto terminase jamás me volverías a ver." Abofeteó el volante. "Eres una idiota. Estas fuera de mi alcance."  
  
Ahora eso sí me molesto. "Sal de mi coche." Dije calladamente.  
  
"Espera, eso no salió como yo-"  
  
"¡SAL!" Grité y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula tan duramente como pude en mi difícil posición. Sorprendentemente el golpe fue tan inesperado que su cabeza rebotó y se masajeó la mandíbula.  
  
"Auch..."  
  
"¡Sal! ¡No quiero volver a verte otra vez! ¡Ya no me importa el dinero ni tu padre! ¡El trato termina aquí!" Señalé hacia puerta.  
  
Yoh me miró fijamente por un momento antes de salir afuera por la puerta. Me llevó bastante pasarme de mi actual asiento al del conductor y descubrir como manjar de alguna manera sin usar mi pierna lastimada. Pisé el acelerador repentinamente y el espejo lateral pegó contra la cadera de Yoh tirándolo contra el pavimento. Paré inmediatamente y bajé la ventanilla. "¿Estás bien?" Pregunté.  
  
"Creo que sólo me rompí la pierna." Fue su sarcasmo.  
  
"Bien." Dije firmemente cerrando la ventana y marchándome. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y lo vi comenzar a pararse y mirarme. Un sollozo subió desde mi estómago antes de que pudiera frenarlo y me apreté la nariz para intentar detenerlo.   
  
El acuerdo había terminado. Yoh podría volver a su prometida y su vida de lujo y yo permanecería escondida por un tiempo sin dinero, sin amigos y sin lugar donde vivir a causa de mi falta de trabajo.  
  
Puedo decir honestamente que odiaba a Yoh Asakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Probablemente me estén odiando ahora ¿no? Pero todos sabemos que esto no va a quedar así. Próximo capítulo: 'Disfrazada'.

Y ahora los reviews ^^

Sarah Kerrigan: Si, tienes razón. El capítulo anterior fue más cortito ^^U Anna con Tom Cruise, yo no sé si llegarían a salir pero soñar no cuesta nada XD Pero si, es mejor Yoh. Ah, e Yoh jamás le hubiera hecho daño al niño ese del banco, no te preocupes ^^

TN (Fairy Lala): Que suerte que te gusto todo, la escena de la cama y el beso fueron para 'complacerlos' a ustedes, los lectores un poco, ya que se quejaban de que no había romance. No te preocupes que no voy a matar a nadie, sólo se van a lastimar... y ,mucho XP Este, porque presiento que después de esto me vas a querer matar? (por favor, Zenki y Cocki no! No!) Ah, ya sé. Si al final del otro capítulo me quisiste matar, en este me vas a fusilar sin piedad...

Annita B Kyouyama: Ya vez que no la mato. Seré cruel pero tampoco para tanto ^^U A pesar de las mil y una que les hago pasar yo los adoro y jamás los mataría.

Keiko: No te preocupes. Yo se quien sos, igual a mi también me lo hicieron. Ahora soy anna-chan con un 1 atrás -_-U Pues, dudo mucho que Tamao se enamore de Horo Horo, ya que este último es una especie de ser sobrenatural (no que antes no lo era XP) y no es un humano. Y si, Yoh y Tamao están comprometidos y en este capítulo revele el porque Yoh no la quiere dejar.

SaKKuRi: Bueno chica, tu me vas a matar. Me pediste YohxAnna y yo te doy una separación. Te das cuanta como cumplo con los pedidos de mis lectores? ^^U

Sol Himura: Bueno, pero si no te di tiempo a dejar review quiere decir que actualice rápido, qué es mejor? No dejar review porque actualizo rápido o dejar porque actualizo cada muerte un obispo? Bueno, a ustedes les conviene la primera opción, pero a mi la segunda me gusta más XP Al principio dije que este fic no tendría nada que ver con shamanes? No lo recuerdo, pero si vamos al caso, tampoco recuerdo lo que hice ayer ^^U Pues, si lo hice (lo cual es más que probable) les pido perdón a todos, pero esto va a tener shamanes e itakos, o sea que va a ver poderes sobrenaturales, aunque eso es más que obvio ya que Anna tiene ciertas cualidades que una persona normal no posee (como yo) Lo del largo me estaba preocupando, es el primer fic que escribo tanto por capítulo, si ves los otros me entenderás, aunque algunos One-Shot eran largos, pero sólo eran eso, One-Shots. Bueno, muchas gracias por darme animos!

Sujey Rodriguez: Quieres que te escriba? Pues, yo te recomiendo que esperes el mail sentado ya que no soy de recibir mi casilla de correo seguido ^^U Es más, no se de escribir muchos mails, pero no te preocupes que te voy a mandar uno, ese seguro. Sólo que tal vez no hoy ^^U Igual, gracias por interesarte en el fic ^^

Sakura Himura: Está bien! No me retes! Para la próxima no digo nada y punto. Pero no me mires con esa cara en forma de reproche XP

Anna Cobain Asakura: Y, qué puedo decir? Esta historia al final está siendo un 'semi UA' ya que Yoh si es shaman, y hay cosas de las cuales deben enterarse. Yo que vos, dejo de aprender cosas de Kurt, es mala influencia tanto para ti como para el ropero! Bueno, Anna no se murió, no te precipites tanto y deja de sumergirte en la depresión, porque a pesar de que la compartamos esto ya es un océano de lágrimas y oscuridad ^^U Cierto! Mi fic no es depresivo! Aleluya! Yo misma me sorprendí con esa, pero si quieres ver depresivo me avisas que tengo escritos dos que aún no he publicado (bueno, tres, pero este último mucho no me convence...) Este, Anna? Aún estás en el rincón llorando dramáticamente o ya hasta de vuelta conmigo? Bueno, estés o no estés, te digo una cosa: te voy a confiscar el ropero! El objeto ese te está haciendo daño y eso que no se mueve, te imaginas si se moviera? XP La verdad es que hoy me pase de copas, como puedo decir tremenda idiotez... Bueno, ves? Yo para calmarme me voy a tomar una Coca-Cola (con copas me refería a mi coca, no al alcohol, mal pensada!) a pesar de que mi familia me prohíba tomarla (desconsiderados!) Así que deja el ropero, y únete al club de Coca! ... Con tanta publicidad, los de Coca-Cola me tendrían que pasar algo de dinerillo... Sabes que tienes razón... la única forma de comunicarnos es por los reviews, pues yo le voy a encontrar una solución. Tienes MSN? Muchos besos!

AnNiTa AsAkUrA: Estoy seriamente pensando contratar guardaespaldas. Es qué acaso todos quieren matarme? No hay nadie que me quiera defender... *anna-chan se va a llorar al rincón dramáticamente (copiando técnica de Anna Cobain)* Bueno, he vuelto! Pero a Yoh le perdonamos todo, bueno... no se si esta es para perdonarla. Me lastimo sentimentalmente a la pobre de Annita! T.T Y tanto que me gusta la chica, es la única mujer en un anime que se banca todo sin ser dependiente de un hombre. Aguante la libertad femenina! Ya parezco feminista... Bueno, conclusión Yoh es un malcriado, pero uno muy lindo ^^

Kaoruluz: Otra más que me va a querer matar. Como siempre, yo en vez de hacerle caso a mis lectores, hago exactamente lo contrario ^^U Piden YohxAnna, y yo qué hago? Los separo... Así que no me queda otra más que pedir perdón ^^U

Hidrazaina: Pues ya actualice, espero que no te haya dado nada en el ínterin XP Bueno, yo a Manta-hámster te lo regalo. A mi no me gusta ningún tipo de roedor, pero no podía poner a Manta de perro, me lo imagine de hámster y ahí quedó XD Yo tengo el mismo problema que vos, al tostarme me dura una semana y nada más. Yo soy blanquita, bueno no tanto porque soy hija de padres de piel morocha, pero yo extrañamente salí rubia de ojos claros. Estoy considerando creer que soy adoptada. Bueno, en conclusión, soy blanca de ojos y cabello pero de piel soy más oscura, pero igual mi bronceado no dura nada. No es eso odioso? Te sacrificas bajo el sol por una semana para que el color tostado sólo dure menos de cinco días... =_=

Rosalyn: Tu eres nueva por aquí... Welcome! Bueno, como verás, la bala no le dio! Bueno, si le dio pero no fue un impacto mortal ^^U Muchas gracias por los halagos!

Anna Asakura: Leíste bien, Yoh es un shaman ^^ Sino, de dónde saca la habilidad con la espada (o ramita) para pelear contra cinco maleantes? Además, eso va a quedar explicado más adelante. Y si, el Sr. Asakura es un tramposo, pero todos los que hacen su dinero de la forma en que él la hizo son corruptos y tramposos. Bueno, pues gracias por todo! Me he dado cuenta que tu te fijasen cada detalle del fic, eso es genial! 


	10. Disfrazada

**Notas Iniciales:**

Gracias a todos por hacer que este fic haya superado los 100 reviews. *natty-chan se agacha ceremonialmente* Esto me alienta a seguir escribiendo, pero también me aterra... Es difícil escribir algo que lo lee mucha gente, ya que si no les gusta el final, que puede llegar hacer una manada suelta de fans furiosa? Ustedes querrán matarme y yo tendré que hacer lo que quería hacer Anna: me escapo a Corea del Sur con los pocos ahorros que he juntado.

Por cierto, creo que no sólo voy a tener que contratar guardaespaldas para mi, sino también para el Yoh de mi fic, no saben cuantos golpes bajos recibió el muchacho en los reviews! Y ahora que lo pienso algunos para los muebles también... (Anna Cobain y Anna Diethel saben de que les hablo XP)

  


**Seguir ** ** Adelante...**

Capítulo 10: Disfrazada  
  
  
"¡De toda la mala suerte del todo el mundo!" Pilika deliraba mientras caminaba el largo del ático.  
  
"No es el fin del mundo." Horo Horo trató de calmarla.  
  
"¡Sí! ¡Sólo el fin de nuestra vida como la conocemos!" Giró hacia su hermano y empezó a golpearlo con un dedo en el pecho. "¡Esto es toda tu culpa!"  
  
"Um... probablemente, pero el punto es que podemos arreglar esto tranquilamente." Horo Horo destapó una lapicera sacada de su bolsillo frontal de su camisa y se la tiró a Pilika. "Vamos a arreglarlo en este momento."  
  
"¡Se odian mutuamente!" Pilika gritó mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el piso delante del él. "¿Cómo podemos arreglar eso?"  
  
"Ellos no se odian, sólo fueron palabras. Realmente, hermana, ¿no entiendes el idioma del amor? Este se habla sin palabras."  
  
"Permíteme adivinar, ¿vos hablas con fluidez ese idioma?" Pilika arrastró las palabras.  
  
"Naturalmente." Se dio vuelta y agarro una resma de hojas en blanco que luego le tiró a su hermana. "Escribe una carta."  
  
"¿A quién?" Frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"A Kyouyama Anna. Y otra a Asakura Yoh." Contestó simplemente.  
  
Pilika lo miró fijamente. "De ninguna manera, ya lo he visto en las películas. Siempre funcionan en las mismas, pero en la vida diaria, nada que ver. La chica dice que acepta la disculpa de chico y entonces el chico le dice que él nunca le escribió disculpándose. Y viceversa. Entonces terminan odiándose aún más porque creen que el otro los engaña."  
  
"No una carta de amor disculpándose." Suspiró. "Me fijé esta mañana. Anna Kyouyama está quedándose con una familia amiga en una pequeña casa del estado del agua. Asakura está de regreso con su padre. Por lo menos sabemos las direcciones. Y también me fijé que un restaurante francés extravagante están buscando una camarera. Y mañana Asakura va a estar cenando allí por un trato de negocio con otra familia aristocrática."  
  
"¿Así qué...?" Pilika frunció el ceño.  
  
"Lo que digo es que el restaurante quiere que una camarera los sirva." Horo Horo se cruzó de brazos y parecía estar bastante orgulloso de si mismo. "Llené un formulario de solicitud para una A. Kyouyama."  
  
Pilika lo miró fijamente antes de empezar a horcarlo. "¡Eres idiota! ¡¿Quieres que la detengan?! ¡La policía estará sobre ella ahora!"  
  
"La A podría significar cualquier cosa." Horo Horo dijo defensivamente. "Además, ellos no parecieron pensar mucho en eso cuando les entregué el sobre."  
  
Pilika sólo lo miró. "O sea dices que debemos escribirle a Anna diciéndole que consiguió un trabajo de camarera. ¿Qué pasa si ella no acepta?"  
  
"Si no acepta nos dedicamos a hacer otro plan. Además no tiene dinero... no diría que no por nada en el mundo." Horo Horo señaló al papel. "Escribe."  
  
"Bueno..." La hermana comenzó a escribir antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "Pero esto no va a funcionar si se odian."  
  
"No se odian. Kyouyama estaba llorando cuando estaba lejos de ser vista e Yoh no ama a Tamao. Sólo la tolera... pero creo seriamente que no quiere involucrase mucho con Anna porque sabe que debe casarse con Tamao para heredar la propiedad de su padre después de que este se funda."  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"Me fijé que esta mañana también. Aparentemente si el Señor Asakura pierde su negocio le tendrá que rendir su propiedad a uno de sus hijos. Al mayor, Hao o al menor, Yoh. Hao no está casado con una heredera pero Yoh está comprometido a una. Así que la prioridad irá a Yoh... pero si se enamora de Anna entonces la propiedad irá a Hao porque este es más viejo y como hay una pequeña rivalidad de hermanos... Hao verdaderamente va a tratar de conseguir la propiedad."  
  
"Eso significa que Yoh tendrá que casarse con Tamao si quiere completar su amenaza de arruinar a su padre." Pilika cabeceó. "Muy hábil."  
  
"Pero significa que no puede arriesgarse a involucrarse demasiado con Anna."  
  
"Pero nosotros los tenemos que juntar." Pilika frunció el entrecejo. "Si no lo hacemos, adiós a nuestro asenso."  
  
"Tenemos que ser despiadado. Quizás los arruine a ellos pero tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Son ellos o nosotros, ¿a quién escoges?" Horo Horo le preguntó. "Escribir la carta o no. Es tu elección. Ayudarlos a ellos o a nosotros."  
  
Pilika dudó un momento antes de comenzar a escribir. De ninguna manera rendiría su existencia simplemente porque un pibe malcriado quizás perdería su hogar. "¿Qué debo decir de Yoh en la carta?"  
  
"Escríbele al Señor Asakura diciendo que sus hijos también son invitados. Hazlo parecer como si fuera escrito por sus socios de trabajo."  
  
"Bueno..." Ella frunció el entrecejo. "Mejor que funcione o se odiarán peor que perro y gato."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sí... mi trabajo en esta casa maravillosa era traer la leche. La madre de la casa, la Señora Genshi, estaba ocupada cuidando a su bebe recién nacido. Y el Señor Genshi estaba... en otra parte, no me animé a preguntar. Así que estaba atascada con la tarea de buscar la leche, y luego con la misión de llegar a la vieja abuela Genshi al hospital para que le revisen los juanetes. Ah sí... la maravillosa vida de un presidiario en fuga.  
  
La Sra. Genshi me estaba protegiendo maravillosamente. No estoy exactamente segura de que si me creyó cuando le dije que no había secuestrado a Yoh Asakura con intenciones fatales. Pero si había sido muy agradable conmigo y había prometido no decirle a la policía hasta que todo esto terminase. Pero eso sí, había tomado medidas extremas para que no me reconocieran. Lentes de contacto verdes, mucho maquillaje, un tatuaje temporal en el brazo, reflejos rojos en mi cabello. No me gustaba para nada, pero por lo menos todo era temporal y me lo podía quitar al lavar. No parecía normal... me veía un poco... punk.  
  
"¿Vas a robar un banco mientras estemos afuera?" La abuelita Genshi me preguntó sentada en el asiento de pasajero de mi coche.  
  
"No, Sra. Genshi. Eso ya lo hice." Sonreí mientras pasaba un conjunto de luces verdes. Me caía bien esta mujer. Era amable y simpática. Y tan diferente a todos los de mi familia.  
  
"Deberías hacerlo de nuevo, no estamos muy bien de dinero."  
  
"¿Lo que pasa es que quiere unas vacaciones en la India, no?"  
  
"Posiblemente." Se acarició el mentón.  
  
Pasamos otro conjunto de luces y me preparé para pasarlo directamente, luego sin avisar escuché a mi pasajera preguntar. "¿No era esa una luz roja?"  
  
"¡Nunca!" Me di vuelta para mirar y vi que era en verdad una luz roja. Y antes de poder pisar los frenos la punta de mi coche golpeo contra otro. Un Porsche costoso y negro para ser exactos.  
  
Un rocío de vidrios y metales voló por todas partes y el otro coche patinó levemente por el impacto. Sin embargo, todo el daño estaba en el Porsche... mi pequeño Fitito no parecía tener daño alguno. Y por lo menos mi 'frágil' anciana estaba entera.  
  
"¿Pero que demonios? - ¡eso un Porsche!" La anciana dijo boquiabierta mirando el otro coche. "Ahora si lo hiciste."  
  
Gemí y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante, pero rápidamente la levante cuando dejó escapar un bocinazo. El otro conductor salió de su coche y comencé a hacer lo mismo, en un paso más lento porque mi pierna aún estaba dura. Y me quedé boquiabierta cuando me quede cara a cara con mi peor enemigo...

"Ah...no." Cuchicheé.  
  
"¡Idiota! ¡Acabas de pasar una luz roja! ¿Qué demonios estaba tu estúpida cabeza pensando..." y ahí fue cuando Yoh me reconoció, principalmente por mi renguera. "¿Anna...?"  
  
"Oops... lo siento..." Retorcí mis manos.  
  
"Demonios... mi papá me va a matar por esto." Giró hacia mí. "¡Vos-!"  
  
"¡No fue personal!" Grité. Sí, si lo hubiera sido no me hubiese quedado a charlar.  
  
"Jesús... ¿te acuestas en la cama a la noche pensando formas de arruinarme aún más la vida?" Me preguntó.  
  
No todo el tiempo... "Podría decir lo mismo de vos."  
  
"Lo que sea, sólo dame tus datos del seguro." Yoh regresó a su coche para agarrar los suyos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo aún no tenía seguro. Una de mis ambiciones.  
  
Así que corrí hacia el auto - o sólo salté con una pierna muy rápido antes de que pudiera saber que estaba pasando. Yoh se dio vuelta mientras comenzaba a conducir. "¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Te conozco! ¡Sé donde vives!"  
  
"¡No, no lo sabes!" Grité desde la ventana.  
  
"¡Pronto lo haré!"  
  
Giré en una esquina y liberé un respiro que había estado sosteniendo desde que había visto su rostro.  
  
"¿Ese era el joven Asakura que secuestraste?" La abuelita Genshi me preguntó mientras miraba a través del espejo que no me estuviese siguiendo. 

"Sí..."  
  
"Whoa, ese muchacho tiene un culo de acero."  
  
Casi perdí el control del coche al mirarla boquiabierta extensamente. Pero debería haberlo sabido. La abuelita Genshi no era una ancianita común.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Era una familia extraña, pero había visto aún más extrañas. Pero por lo menos las mañanas eran bastante normales. La Sra. Genshi, al ser ama de casa permanecía en ella para cuidar al bebé nuevo. Así que yo sólo me senté a la mesa mientras leía el diario y mascaba uno de esos insípidos e insatisfactorios cereales de desayuno. 

Entonces la abuelita Genshi apareció.  
  
"¿Mataste a alguien hoy, Anna?" Me preguntó mientras se acomodaba su minifalda y remera corta. No tenía nada de vergüenza, eso es todo.  
  
"Todavía no..." admití.  
  
"No eres divertida." Se desplomó sobre la mesa. "¿Eres un criminal en fuga, chica, y me dices que no estás haciendo nada peligroso ni espontáneo? ¿Qué pasó con los viejos y buenos días?"  
  
"Hubo una vez un cazador de recompensas que me disparó..." Le señalé la pierna.  
  
"¿Y le disparaste hasta no tener más balas para vengarte?"  
  
"No... en verdad me desmayé y cuando me recuperé Yoh ya se había encargado del sujeto." Admití tímidamente.  
  
"¿Dónde ocultó el cuerpo?" La anciana quiso saber.  
  
La hija de la abuelita Genshi pasó al lado nuestro con el bebe y giró sus ojos.   
  
"No sé." Me encogí de hombros. "De todos modos, no estoy segura de que él este verdaderamente muerto... alguien ya habría encontrado el cuerpo, conociendo mi suerte."  
  
"Eso no es divertido." Suspiró.  
  
La madre del bebe regresó a la mesa con sus llaves del auto y una bolsa. "¿Van a estar bien solas mientras voy a comprar algo?"  
  
"Seguro." Sonreí.  
  
La abuelita Genshi aún estaba lejos en su propio mundo. "Claro, que esos policía nunca serían capaces de encontrar un cuerpo aún si este encontrase en frente de su estación. Lo que ellos necesitan son esos psíquicos de los que se escucha por televisión. Condenada gente útil. Siempre encuentran todo."  
  
"Si la policía pasa por acá, ninguna de las dos abra la puerta." La menor Genshi dijo gravemente. "Especialmente no la abuela, no confiaría en ella, no para decirles que están en medio de un tiroteo."  
  
"Pero si matase a alguien no me desharía sólo del cuerpo y hacerla fácil para ellos. Primero cortaría el cuerpo en pedacitos diminutos de sushi y entonces enterraría todos los pedazos por todas partes. Luego conseguiría algunos pollos y los haría sangrar y entonces crearía un rastro de sangre que los llevase a donde había enterrado los pollos. Eso confundiría un montón a esos psíquicos."  
  
Ambas la miramos fijamente y un poco de cereal cayó de mi boca. La anciana se dio cuenta de nuestras caras y se puso algo incómoda. "Claro... no enterraría a los pollos vivos..."  
  
"Me tengo que ir ahora." La Sra. Genshi sacudió la cabeza para eliminar los recientes pensamientos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Si necesitan algo llamen a mi celular."  
  
Sentí un sentimiento de envidia. Mi celular había sido tirado a un río por un asno. Y me tomaría por lo menos una década ahorrar dinero para comprarme uno nuevo. La puerta de entrada se cerró y volví a tratar de seguir tragando el asqueroso cereal. Luego el buzón hizo ruido indicando la llegada del correo.  
  
"Yo lo traigo." Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Me agaché para levantarlo y automáticamente lo miré, como haría cualquiera. Imagínese mi sorpresa y temor cuando vi que una carta estaba dirigida a A. Kyouyama. Tuve que sentarme para una media hora antes de poder abrirla.  
  
"Talvez no deberías hacer eso - podría ser una carta-bomba." La abuelita Genshi advirtió sabiamente.  
  
Me detuve un momento antes de doblar la carta y asegurarme que tan solo fuese una hoja de papel. La abrí, y como la abuelita Genshi me miraba sobre el hombro para leerla, tuve que leer en voz alta.  
  
"Estimada Sra. A. Kyouyama, estamos felices de informarle que tenemos un puesto de trabajo para usted en nuestro restaurante francés Le Vert Pierre. Si usted acepta nuestra... bla, bla, bla... por favor comience a trabajar el trece de junio..."  
  
"¿Conseguiste un trabajo?" La abuelita Genshi frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"Conseguí trabajo..." Murmuré, entonces. "¡Conseguí un maldito trabajo! ¡SI! ¡Mi dios, mi dios... tengo que comenzar esta noche con todo! ¡Ah!"  
  
"¿Significa que tienes que llevar puesto uno de esos uniformes franceses de doncella?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Así que tomé la oportunidad y fui al trabajo, bajo el nombre de Annastacia Kyouyama - sí, me llamé igual que mi rival en el amor cuando tenía siete más o menos. Y todo iba bien, porque nadie me reconoció. Aunque hubo unas pocas excepciones.  
  
"Oye, ¿no te conozco del algún lugar?" Un tipo que estaba sentado en una mesa con su amiga me preguntó mientras apuntaba su orden.  
  
Comencé al sudar. "No "...  
  
"Seguro que si... no eres la esa cantante de la banda que cantó la canción 'Amar para Amar'?"  
  
Casi jadeé en el alivio. "No... no lo soy."  
  
"Ah... entonces te debes parecer un montón a Anna Kyouyama." Sonrió.  
  
Me mordí el labio y me alejé de la mesa para entregarle las órdenes a los jefes franceses de cocina.  
  
"¡Annastacia!"  
  
Me tomó un momento el darme cuenta que ahí es donde debía darme vuelta para encarar a mi nuevo jefe. "¿Sí?"  
  
"Hay unos huéspedes importantes en la mesa siete." Me dijo. "Quiero que los sirvas bien."  
  
"Bueno." Saqué mi libreta y una pluma negra y me dirigí a través de las puertas corredizas hacia la mesa siete. "Buenas noches y bienvenidos a 'Le Vert Pierre', soy Annastacia Kyouyama y seré su..."  
  
Me detuve para mirar a los huéspedes y mi voz se murió. La mitad que la mesa estaba repleta de gente con cabello castaño y la otra mitad no la reconocí. Pero entre la gente de pelo castaño estaba el Sr. Asakura, la Sra. Asakura, un tipo igual a Yoh pero con pelo más largo que no conocía, una mujer con pelo rubio y largo que tampoco conocía e Yoh sentado al lado de quién más que Tamao, la chica estúpida. Parecía una reunión de científicos locos... o doctores malvados, y yo no sabía exactamente de cual cuidarme.  
  
"Vos..." El Sr. Asakura me miraba fijamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Reconocerá el Sr. Asakura a Anna *insertar música de misterio aquí o el 'chan, chan, chan...'* o no? De todos modos, para enterarse deberán leer el siguiente capítulo titulado: 'Si al principio no triunfas; inténtalo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo...' 

Bueno, mejor me dejo de publicidad y paso a los reviews:

Rosalynn: Si, Tamao es cirujana y un dolor en el trasero XD. Bueno, ahí están Horo y Pilika que te estabas preguntando que hacían. Pues ellos deben juntar a la 'feliz?' pareja pero hasta ahora no han hecho un gran trabajo... Vaya cupidos que resultaron ser... 

Bratty: -_-U Vale, vale... Yoh es hombre y es todo lo que dijiste (pobre) Pero hay algo que me asombro leer en tu review (exagero, sólo me confundio) Horo y Pilika no son mortales, ni siquiera son humanos. Son seres divinos (si, como no!) e inmortales... Y el futuro de Tamao... lo veo negro, muy negro XD

(+**Anna/Asakura**+): La esposa de Hao es Mari o Marion, una de las tres chicas que conforman el Hana-Gumi, la rubia. 

AnnA CobaiN AsakurA: Annita! Eres práctica, yo hacia eso del Word con los mails que se me borraban sin razón aparente (estoy segura que en mi PC habota un fantasma XP) Veo que entendiste, dejamos al ropero y agarramos la Coca-Cola (ahora que lo dices, debe de haber un fans club de esa bebida, pero en serio) Sabes que? Creo que voy a darte calmantes, me insultaste a Tamao y a Yoh en menos de una oración y con insultos con sentido! Y todo para defender a Anna (que dulce) Toma un pañuelo, amiga. Yo sé que a veces es necesario tenerlos a mano, y yo lo sé buen, con esos fics depresivos que escribes (*cough*Mi Verdadero Sentir*cough*) Eres fría con la gente? No parece. Pue, te confieso algo, yo tampoco soy muy afectiva con la gente, a menos que hayan llegado a mi corazón, sino lo que sacan esas personas de mi son formalidades. Soy todo una damita cuando estoy con desconocidos o gente que no me agrada. Tendrías que verlo, es sorprendente! Primero soy una 'lady' y luego paso a ser una camionera (sin ofender) ^^U Y muchas gracias por tu demostración de afecto y al que piense mal, lo hago papilla! (ahí desapareció mi personalidad de 'lady' XP) Por cierto con las estupideces que yo escribo, estoy acostumbrada a leer mucho, sean idioteces o no. Me encanta tus reviews, y son tan bonitos largos, así que no te disculpes! Buenoi, nos vemos en la próxima y por el MSN! (al fin pude conversar contigo!)

Sakura Himura: Me estarás vigilando...? Ese me suena mal. No me odias pero me vigilas, bueno, está bien. Mientras no me vigiles con una pistola en mano, todo bien ^^U

Anna Diethel Asakura: Otra que tiene problemas con el armario (voy a empezar un club de protección contra los muebles de la casa) No me odias? Que alegría! Yo creía que todos me iban a querer matar por lo que le hice a la pareja, bueno por lo que Yoh le hizo a su relación con Anna. Odias a Tamao, pues únete al club! Yo no la odio, pero tampoco me cae, así que ya verás lo que le pasará en los siguientes capítulos *BWAHAHAHA* No te preocupes, nunca me ponen bajo presión, es sólo que a mi me gusta rezongar, es lo único que me sale bien, así que tengo que aprovechar ese don XP

Sarah Kerrigan: Y que te puedo decir? Yoh es hombre, y como todos son insensibles! *natty se va a llorar al rincón al recordar su vida amorosa* Bueno, en que estaba? Ah sí, Anna celosa, pues yo en vez de haberme puesto celosa, lo hubiera matado. Y no te preocupes, no eres la única que odia a Tamao.

Satoru: Si, este fic es un YohxAnna al 100% (aunque no lo parezca) Y haber, un pedido! Matar a Tamao, bueno lo voy a considerar ^^

Anna Asakura: Es cierto, yo firmo siempre bajo el nombre de Natty, y se que no es tan nuevo, es sólo que a mi me gusta presentarme en sociedad ^^U Si, ya sé que es imposible que Tamao sea segura de si misma, pero tenía que ponerle algo de competencia a Anna. Y si, lo que hizo Annita estuvo bien, yo lo hubiese atropellado por completo, pero la pobre está enamorada (ahhhh) No, Anna jamás estaría en un cuartito, cómo lo pagaría? XP El futuro de este fic aún es incierto, no te puedo decir que ocurrirá ahora que se sabe que Yoh es shaman... (lo que pasa es que ni yo lo sé ^^UUU)

Nathy-chan: Me quieres matar de un susto! Cuando leí que el review era tuyo casi me da un paro de la felicidad y luego leo esto! Nunca me dejas un review y cuando te decides a escribirme el primero es para criticarme y querer matarme! Eres mala conmigo Nathy-chan *natty se va a llorar a su rincón* Y no, no puedo sacar a la 'simpática' de Tamao de mis fics. Siempre aparecerá para sólo hacerte enfadar XP Yo no tengo problemas en que te vengas para Buenos Aires, pero sólo si es para visitarme y no para ahorcarme como quieres. Apreció mi cuello, muchas gracias. Besitos y abrazos y ya contesté el mail (me exigen... y yo no puedo con todo *sniff*)

SaKKuRi-Lee: *piku* *piku* Ah, no. Yo me retiro. Si van a empezar con las amenazas de muerte, me voy... XP Qué no me quieren? A mi, que soy tan buena! Que dejo a Yoh y a Anna felices como pareja estable... bueno, tal vez no eso último, pero prometo arreglar todo! Sino si, podrás matarme.

AnNiTa AsAkUrA: Gracias, el gusto es mío! Cierto, Hao es un angelito, y no sólo comparado con este Yoh... XP Pobre Yoh, no te puedes enojar con él, pero aún así me lo insultaste de arriba abajo.

TN (Lala): Ehhh, gracias por tu aliento. Ahora voy a continuar más rápido porque tengo no sólo amenazas de muerte de ser atacada por lectores, sino que ahora me van a atacar Zenki y Cocki también. Aprecio mucho la motivación que me mandas ¬¬ Bueno, I hate Tamao too (but not too much) Si, saludos (después de esa amenaza que me hiciste...)

Hidrazaina: Gracias por la despedida y saludo todo en una. Eres la única que le vio el punto positivo al capítulo anterior ^^ Los demás todos me querían matar, aprecio el hecho que aún así creas en mi. *sniff* Este, con respecto a las actualizaciones... jejeje... no actualicé tan rápido como querías. Perdón!

Diana_Asakura: Muchas gracias, pero no soy tan bueno, aunque que tengo gran imaginación no te lo voy a negar.

Keiko: Pues, ya te dije por el MSN lo que pienso con respecto a tu problema. Además de que te di mis consejos basados en mi vida personal. Espero te haya servido de algo y me cuentas si sirvió el truco de la ignorancia. 

Xris: Muy buen resumen de todo lo que sufrió Anna. Pero te recuerdo que esto no va hacer todo, tengo muchos desafíos en mente por los cuales tendrá que pasar Anna, uno siendo el del próximo capítulo, que es si la reconocen o no ^^ Muy bien dicho, 'espero que el tonto de Yoh se de cuenta pronto de lo que se pierde'. Tus palabras textuales, tuve que rescribirlas aquí porque me encantaron. 

Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy (jo, ya parezco anfitriona de un programa de TV) Y les doy un consejo a mis lectores, si todos se unen formarían un club anti-Tamao de muy buena convocatoria! Son varios los que la odian.


	11. Si al principio no triunfas inténtalo de...

**Notas Iniciales:**

Se nota que a nadie le gustó la actitud de Yoh a la hora de encontrarse con Anna... El pobre se volvió a ligar millones de reviews (anda! exagerada...) que lo maltrataban y reprendían... Mi pobre y malcriado Yoh, ven con Natty, que ella te adora!

Por cierto, por fin está abierta al publico la página Shaman King Reader's Choice Awards y le tengo que hacer publicidad (sino mi imotochan más malcriada me regaña -_-U) Bueno, pues como dice mi profile, los SKRCA son premios entregados a los mejores fics y autores del año 2003, y lo mejor es que los mismos lectores son quienes eligen a los ganadores! Que guay! Yo quisiera poder elegir en los Oscar a quien entregarle un premio... Bueno, sin más molestos comentarios míos les dejo la dirección de la página:

skrcawards.hanazoku.org 

Y el mail:

skrcawards@hanazoku.org 

**S****eguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 11: Si al principio no triunfas; inténtalo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo... 

Bueno, la verdad es que creía estar muy bien disfrazada con mi cabello atado en una colita que de lo tirante que estaba se podía haber cortado. Tenía mis ojos color verde, unos lentes y el maquillaje puesto correctamente. Vestía un pequeño vestido negro, delantal blanco y un gorrito blanco... ¿cómo me reconoció? "Lo siento... ¿lo conozco?"  
  
"Papá... ella dijo que su nombre era Annastacia, no es Anna." Yoh habló repentinamente, y por la manera en que me dio una mirada dura, supe que me había reconocido. "Además, se ve mucho mejor que Anna."  
  
No sé si eso fue un cumplido o no, pero Tamao le dio una pequeña mirada por haberlo dicho así que creo que fue un cumplido. Me quité apresuradamente mis lentes y parpadeé mis ojos verdes hacia el Sr. Asakura. "¿Puedo tomarle su orden, por favor?"  
  
"Demonios con todas las chicas, todas se ven iguales..." Murmuró.  
  
Fui redondeando la mesa mientras tomaba las órdenes individualmente y recuperaba los menús, cuando pasé por Yoh hice mi mejor esfuerzo en no reconocerlo más que lo que sería considerado normal. Pero no soy muy buena mintiendo. Principalmente porque mi cuerpo tiene este extraño hábito de retorcerse en diferentes lugares mientras miento, así que so me delataba, o la gente llegaba a pensar que tenía un problema de nacimiento.  
  
Tomé la orden de Tamao. "¿Con lechuga o papas fritas?"  
  
"Pues... la lechuga, ¿no quiero empezar a ponerme en sobrepeso, no?"  
  
"No... por supuesto que no..." Sonreí lentamente mientras la rosada miraba la carta de los vinos.  
  
Luego de que pidiera su bebida me dirigí a lo que presumía era el hermano de Yoh y su esposa, y luego a los otros huéspedes que parecían ser socios del Sr. Asakura.  
  
Regrese a la cocina donde di un suspiro aliviada. Miré a través de la puerta a la mesa siete y no pude evitar parpadear de celos cuando vi que Tamao apoyaba su brazo sobre el de Yoh. Aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en sentirme celosa. Ellos habían estado comprometidos mucho tiempo antes de que yo entrase en la imagen... lo que no me daba derecho a quitárselo a Tamao. No después de todo lo que le había hecho...

Le entregué las órdenes al jefe de cocina y le serví platos a otras mesas, mientras todo el tiempo echaba un vistazo nervioso a la mesa de la familia Asakura. Los ojos del Sr. Asakura se pegaron sobre mí, y a decir verdad, lo encontraba extrañamente desconcertante.  
  
Pero tendría que haberme dado cuenta el momento en que la carta había llegado. Era viernes trece y su número de mesa era el siete... cuánto más supersticioso se tiene que ser para saber que no era mi día de suerte. E imagínense las oportunidades de chocarse dos veces con Yoh en los últimos dos días cuando nunca antes había chocado con nadie en esta inmensa ciudad por dieciséis años. Era ridículo. Justo el momento para que las luces permanezcan de color rojo...  
  
Volví a la cocina y me di cuenta que la comida para la mesa siete estaba lista. Recogí tres platos y me detuve. "¿Piernas de ranas con salsa de ajo?" Tamao levantó la mano delicadamente. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.  
  
Mientras le colocaba el plato en la mesa al r. Asakura agarré parte de una conversación que estaba teniendo con su socio. "- Y entonces la pequeña ramera simplemente lo agarró y se lo llevó por el ascensor. Dios sabe que he tratado que me cuente que le hizo pero mi hijo no me dice ni una palabra. Tiene miedo de hablar. La muy condenada lo traumatizó - gracias corazón, de todos modos, ¿dónde estaba?"  
  
Me moví para servir el último plato a una mujer rubia de pelo largo, sentada entre Tamao y quien creía era el hermano de Yoh. 

Volví nuevamente a la cocina a buscar más platos antes de volver a la familia Asakura. Esta vez llevaba el plato de Yoh. Wauw... jamás pensé que sería una persona de pastas...  
  
Me incliné levemente para apoyar el plato y él me agarró la muñeca... afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Murmuró bajamente.  
  
"No regresas aquí... porque yo no lo haré si lo haces..." Cuchicheé y liberé mi mano para servirle el plato a su hermano que parecía medio frío.  
  
Serví a los otros huéspedes y me tuve que sentar para calmar mis zumbados nervios. Estuve a un pelo de ser descubierta, pero de algún modo no lo hicieron... y aún estaba viva por lo menos.   
  
"¿Annastacia?" Miré hacia arriba. "¿Estás bien? Están pidiendo más vino en la mesa siete."  
  
Gemí interiormente y agarré el vino que querían y me dirigí hacia la mesa. Llevé mi falsa sonrisa mientras les serví el vino.  
  
"¡Camarera, este vino está caliente!" El Sr. Asakura se quejó fuertemente, causando que otros clientes se dieran vuelta para verme. No algo que anhelaba. Confíen en este idiota para arruinarme la vida aún más.   
  
"Lo siento... ¿le traigo otra botella?" Pregunté agradablemente.  
  
"¡Claro que si!" Gritó irritablemente.  
  
Cuándo regresé me pusieron bajo sospecha nuevamente. "Te vez tremendamente igual a esa chica que 'secuestró' a Yoh." Tamao dijo lentamente, dándole a Yoh un guiño exagerado. Chica estúpida.  
  
"¿En serio?" Quise gritarle... pero eso sería grosero y me hubiesen despedido.  
  
"Estás segura que no eres ella. Hasta tienes su mismo apellido." El Sr. Asakura frunció el ceño y estrechó sus ojos. "Demasiado para ser una coincidencia, si me preguntan."  
  
"Pues... eso es porque ella es... mi hermana..." Mis ojos cayeron sobre Yoh. "Mi hermana gemela."  
  
"Ah, ¿en serio?" La Sra. Asakura habló en una voz que goteaba de sarcasmo. Otra estúpida chica en mi libro.   
  
"Sí, en serio." Sonreí. "Sí... ella era una verdadera bruja - supe que era una maniaca desde el comienzo. Siempre me robaba las Barbies y las tiraba fuera de la ventana. Claro, que mis papás la preferían a ella y cuando cumplí los dieciséis, hace algunos meses, me echaron a mi y a ella de casa."  
  
Por lo menos el cuento concordaría con la historia archivada en los registros de Empresas Asakura... aunque Annastacia Kyouyama no apareciera en ellos.  
  
"Sí." Yoh cabeceó. "Esa Anna seguro estaba loca. Concuerdo con la pequeña Annastacia."  
  
Le disparé una mirada tóxica. "¿Esta cojera de aquí? Fue todo su culpa. Me disparó en la pierna y nunca volví a caminar bien desde entonces. ¿Y este tatuaje?" Me arremangué la manga de mi vestido para revelar el tigre pequeño, que había cambiado un poco de color pero ellos no lo sabrían. "Me dejó inconsciente y me lo hizo mientras estaba durmiendo."  
  
Creó que me estaba pasando un poco, pero por lo menos no molestarían más, o eso esperaba.   
  
Después de muchos comentarios groseros y platicas sin sentido regresé a la cocina, apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared. "¡Annastacia! ¡La mesa siete quiere más ravioles!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sonaban las once en punto y bostecé cansadamente mientras le entregaba una fuente de plata al chico del lavaplatos. Ya casi terminaba mi turno y entonces podría volver a casa y dormir.  
  
"Un primer día duro, ¿no?" El chico preguntó.  
  
"Mm." Me desplomé sobre el mostrador al lado de chico porque no tenía nada que hacer.  
  
"¿La mesa siete fue un infierno?"  
  
Maldición, este chico era brillante. "Sí..."  
  
"Bueno... por como se ven las cosas," Examinó la puerta. "Creo que ya se van."  
  
"¿De verdad?" Miré hacia arriba considerablemente, pero una extraña sensación apareció al mismo tiempo. ¿Acaso no quería volver a ver a Yoh nunca más? Por supuesto que quería... lo quería más que a un amigo y que chica no trataría de conquistarlo... pero claro, que había algunas complicaciones.  
  
Pero entonces la se abrió e Yoh entró a la cocina. "Anna."  
  
Resistí el impulso de agarrar al chico del lavaplatos y besarlo con todas mis fuerzas... sólo para darle celos a Yoh por supuesto. "¿Qué quieres?"  
  
"Te necesito."  
  
"¿En serio?" Cuchicheé, mis ojos hechos estrellas.  
  
"No puedo arruinar a mi padre sin vos, necesitamos trabajar juntos."  
  
Mi mirada cambió a enojo y lo golpeé en el pecho, empujándolo lejos del otro chico. "Tienes agallas para venir hasta aquí después de lo que hiciste, ¿sabías?"  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
"Hiciste que me despidan."  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"Me hiciste secuestrarte."  
  
"Bueno..."  
  
"¡Hiciste que me disparen!"  
  
"Pero-"  
  
"¡Y luego tienes las agallas para dejarme por otra!" Gruñí. "Vos - juegas con mis sentimientos y me besas y luego tienes el coraje para decirme que estoy fuera de tu alcance!"  
  
"Fue sólo un beso." Protestó, pareciendo incómodo.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Me quedé boquiabierta. "¿Cómo puede un beso no significar nada para ti."  
  
Se quedó silencioso antes de mirar hacia abajo. "Porque fue sólo un beso."  
  
La verdad es que sentí que me estaba mintiendo en algo. Y deseé que estuviera mintiendo al decir que el beso fue sólo un beso. Quizás él sentía algo más... quizás me estaba protegiendo de lo que pasaría si nuestra relación evolucionase. Quizás yo me estaba ilusionando demasiado.  
  
"¿Aún necesitas mi ayuda?" Pregunté calladamente.  
  
"Sí... me está volviendo loco."  
  
"Genial, porque a mi este trabajo me está volviendo loca y quiero el dinero." Sonreí débilmente, viendo que el me contestaba con otra sonrisa. "¡Vayamos!"  
  
Corrimos hacia la salida de emergencia, y cuando pasé por al lado del microondas esté burbujeó y la puerta se abrió con un estallido. Y por supuesto, el momento en que atravesamos la salida la alarma comenzó a sonar.  
  
Demasiado para echarnos a la fuga.  
  
Así que nos dirigimos al chocado Porsche negro estacionado y nos zambullimos adentro. Tenía este extraño sentimiento de felicidad dentro mío y un zumbido del entusiasmo. "¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté mientras nos sacaba del estacionamiento.  
  
"Al campo." Sonrió.  
  
Sola con Yoh por Dios sabe cuando tiempo... esto es para lo que vivía...  
  
Y esperaba que él viviera para lo mismo. Pero, por otro lada, yo siempre aspiro a demasiado.  
  
  
  
  
  
********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aún no hay ninguna confesión, pero es más que obvio lo que siente Anna hacia Yoh... Siguiente capítulo: "Muestréenme el dinero."

Reviews:

Eleone: Imotochan! No digas eso! Mi final va a ser feliz! (eso espero) Ya pondré momentos YohxAnna, eso seguro. Es obvio que no quiero ver a mis imotochans enfadadas conmigo, sería vivir en el mismísimo infierno! Bueno, no puse a tu querido Hao-sama, pero es que no sabía que hacer que hiciera ^^U Bueno, te dejo y nos vemos el en MSN!

Bratty: La abuela Genshi es mía! Mine! Mine! And mine! Is my creation so she stays with me! I'm not going to share her! Conociéndote eso no te va a calmar, creo que voy a tener que patentar a la viejita... Por cierto, yo también te amo! Y para cuando lo que comentamos en el MSN? La gente que está leyendo esto va a pensar mal de nosotras XP (si yo me hundo, me llego a alguien conmigo XD) Bueno, no sé que ponerte, te hablo todos los días, ya ni se que escribirte ^^U Pero por lo menos te tengo por el MSN, así que no te quejes de que hice una contestación corta!

Hidrazaina: Acá se junto la pareja, aunque Yoh no pidio ni perdón, pero bueno, por lo menos están juntos ^^ Que buenos consejos das para mantener calmada a la masa! Te voy a contratar de estratega y como guardaespaldas! Y en serio cualquier final les viene bien? Mira que tomo tu palabra. Si a la gente no le gusta el final les digo que se arregles contigo, si? XP

Lilika1: Es verdad, es un Yoh muy caprichoso y encima siempre obtiene lo que desea.

Anna Cobain Asakura: ^^U Tu review venía cargado de insultos, pero por suerte no eran contra mi persona (aunque pobre Yoh...) Y si, Yoh es así, no puede cambiar, se preocupa por su dinero y auto (o lo que diga su padre) y no los sentimientos de Anna. Si, Anna se ve fantástica, en mi opinión claro, y la viejita Genshi me encanta así, con minifalda y todo ^^ Es copada! No, el bebe que Anna cuida es hijo de la hija de la abuela Genshi -_-U Si, aguante la Coca-Cola! (como dije antes, me van a dar plata por hacerles publicidad gratis?! Quiero dinero!) Y estoy tomando Coca de contrabando, pero ahora me tengo que cuidar porque pronto tengo una fiesta importante. Mi prima cumple 15 años y en su fiesta me va a entregar una vela, y no puedo pasar al frente del salón con una panza de embarazada (no que sea gorda, pero bueno, más vale prevenir que curar ^^)

Sakura Himura: No por favor! No con pistola! XP

Keiko: Y otra más que me maltrata a Yoh (aunque no tanto como Anna C.) Tengo que meterme al MSN más seguido, quiero saber como te fue con el problema ese. Espero que todo ande mejor. Por cierto, me debes una! No sabes el susto que me diste la otra vez con ese *truco*! T.T  
  
Sweet G: ^^U Pues, no la voy a matar, pero pronto la voy a torturar, de eso no te preocupes ^^ Qué buena pregunta! Cuándo me voy a conectar al MSN? El que tenga la respuesta se lleva un capítulo de regalo. O sea que decide cuando sale al aire el capítulo XP

anna/asakura3: Bueno, ahora que ya sabes, vas a entender mejor (aunque no era necesario saber quien es Mari para entender esto ^^U)

Anna Diethel Asakura: Eres pariente de Anna Cobain o las dos se ponen de acuerdo para hacer las mismas cosas? Ambas tienen problemas con los muebles (-_-U) y me insultaron a Yoh a más no poder! Dios! Tus castigos dan miedo! Mira que amenazar a Yoh con ponerlo a ver todo eso! De esa si que no sale vivo. Y tus comentarios a los personajes (más que comentario, yo diría insultos) son bienvenidos. Me encanta leer reviews expresivos y con tanta adrenalina como los tuyos. Espero seguir leyéndolos ^^

Sarah Kerrigan: No te preocupes, FFnet está siendo malo con todos y a todos nos está cortando los reviews o a veces ni aparecen u.u Es una lastima, me hubiese gustado leer tu review completo. Otra que quedo fascinada con la abuela Genshi. Les recuerdo a todos que la abuelita es mía. Sólo mía! Gracias ^^ Yoh se esmera por empeorar las cosas, o eso parece, no? Prometo no hacer que Yoh haga algo malo de nuevo. No quiero que termine bajo tus diferentes armas de tortura y mutilación! Aún estoy intentando subir mis otros fics a tu página, pero no me lo permite. Voy a ver que hago...

Lala: No me enojo, sólo es broma ^^ Pero aún así, maten tus espíritus guardados, vale?

Nathy-chan: Te perdono pero sólo porque eres mi amiga, sino...! ^///^ Me halagas con tus gritos de cheerleader ^^ Quieres que me de un ataque de la emoción? Es la primera vez que alguien me apoya así, gracias! Muy buena iniciativa la tuya. Fan club de Coca-Cola (bueno, esa fue mía) y fan club anti Tamao. Yo me apunto a los dos!

Haruko Haruhara: Mandarse maratones no es malo, yo creo que es muy saludable y más si es de fics ^^ Estoy 100% de acuerdo con tu teoría de Tamao XD Me encanto tu punto de vista (Ja! Tenedor! Aún me río de eso!)

Anna Asakura: Otra más a la que le molesta que a Yoh sólo le importe el seguro ^^U Ya son una lista larga! Tamao te va a dejar de dar lastima en los siguientes capítulos, eso seguro. Ya vas a ver ^^ La abuela Genshi se presta para todo XP

Annita Kyoyama: He continuado, tal vez no pronto, pero por lo menos le seguí ^^

M.G.: Bueno, la misión de los peliazul se va a complicar aún más, en serio, más en los próximos capítulos. Y el Sr. Asakura es un poco lerdo, nunca se da cuenta de nada... ^^U

Aya K: Gracias por tu amenaza! ^^U No te preocupes, como vez el padre de Yoh es un idiota de primera (igual que el hijo XP) y no la reconoció. Y prometo no tardarme tanto la próxima vez!

Sol Himura: Tu review al capítulo anterior no llegó, no es que yo lo haya salteado, no lo vi. No te deprimas, dile a tu otro yo que no fue tu culpa, ni la de el, sino que fue culpa de FFnet que se esta portando mal con todos! Pero bueno, tengo este que es muy bonito ^^ Me quiere secuestrar? O_o Pues, depende de donde vivas acepto ser secuestrada XP Creo que aproximadamente tendrá un largo de 20 capítulos, tal vez uno más o uno menos, pero la cosa anda por ahí ^^ Tu PC también tiene nombre? Que guay! La mía se llama Zanahoria y la única vez que le enseñe quien manda me dejo de funcionar por tres días ^^U. No creo que haya lemon, con lo mal que se llevan y el hecho que Yoh no quiere encariñarse con Anna va a ser difícil... Bueno, gracias, trataré de actualizar más rápido para que no se te haga tan largo el día (y las clases ^^U) Gracias por agregarme en el MSN! Ahora sólo falta que yo me conecte... ^^U


	12. Muéstrenme el Dinero

** Notas Iniciales:**

Una de mis hermanas menores se está quejando (o más bien lamentándose) porque nadie ha nominado nada en SKRCA, y está utilizando este fic para hacer saber su descontento (claro, que yo también estoy de lado de mi hermanita ^^U) Bueno, la cuestión es que ya está abierto el formulario de nominaciones (cuándo estuvo cerrado?) o sea que ya pueden votar ^^ Recuerden, la página es:

skrcawards.hanazoku.org

** Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 12: Muéstrenme el Dinero  
  
  
Así que aún no habíamos organizado el asunto de la prometida, y ese tema se estaba volviendo susceptible. Sabía que Yoh me estaba mintiendo. Me dijo que no sentía nada por mí - una mentira total. No podía estar mintiendo considerando cuánto sentía yo por él.  
  
Así que mientras nos acercábamos a la cabaña abandonada permanecimos en silencio. Creo que fue porque los sentimientos en ambos lados aún estaban heridos. Además así evitábamos cualquier conversación que terminara con Tamao... como, si estuviésemos conduciendo sobre el tema.  
  
Ese fue un agradable pensamiento... conducir sobre Tamao, o mejor dicho atropellarla. Pasamos por una señal de velocidad baja cuando pasamos el área escolar de una aldea local. La imagen de Tamao bajo mis neumáticos era muy... no tenía palabras para describirlo. Pero sabía que tenía ganas de volverlo a hacer.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" Yoh me preguntó mientras yo frenaba el coche y lo hacía marcha atrás para volver a pisar a la Tamao imaginaria. Me congelé, dándome cuenta de que debo dejar de vivir en mis fantasías.  
  
"Nada." Dije rápidamente mientras volvía a poner primera y maneja normalmente de nuevo.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Había sido un viaje largo hasta llegar a la cabaña y me había agotado tanto a mí como a mi pierna. Yoh había manejado durante el primer tramo pero luego dijo estar cansado y quería descansar. ¿Cómo me podía rehusar? ¡Era un Porsche! ¡Haría cualquier cosa para manejar uno!  
  
Pero esa fue una decisión que lamenté ya que ni bien llegamos a la cabaña me tiré sobre la cama. Pero tuve otro de ésos sueños increíblemente agradables, y cuando me desperté se lo dije a Yoh.  
  
"Tuve un sueño...realmente agradable..." Murmuré mientras me estiraba y bostezaba. Lo podía ver sentado a un costado del cuarto en una viaja mesa de té. Parecía estar escribiendo algo.   
  
"¿Sí?" Yoh sonaba distraído.  
  
"Vos estabas en el."  
  
"¿Qué hacía?"  
  
"Morías... por lo menos cuatro vez." Le dije con una sonrisa feliz.  
  
"Mm."  
  
Sabía que un comentario así lo haría enojar o por lo menos me contestaría. Pero parecía ocupado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
  
Dejó de escribir. "Escribir la nota de rescate." Bostezó también.  
  
"Genial."  
  
"No vamos a jugar esta vez. Demandamos el dinero ahora o nunca. Y si no obedece..." se quedó pensando.  
  
"¿Y si no obedece?" Incité.  
  
Se dirigió hacia mí sonriendo. "Falsificaré mi muerte y me escaparé a Corea del Sur."  
  
Wauw, hasta tenía mis mismos sueños. Se dio vuelta hacia el escritorio y empezó a hacer algo que no alcancé a ver. Me paré para ver sobre su hombro.   
  
"Tienes que hacerlo parecer convincente." Me dijo mientras que con un cuchillo se cortaba la piel. Sangre cayó de la carne hacia la carta que él había terminado de escribir. Todo mi interior crujió y me desmayé con un ruido sordo en el piso.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Un par de días después de la encantadora escena de la carta, Horo Horo y Pilika estaban frente al escritorio del Sr. Asakura sosteniendo la misma carta en una carpeta plástica.  
  
"Esa bruja..." El Sr. Asakura gruñó, golpeando su bastón contra el escritorio. "Disfrazada... y ¡se atrevió a secuestrar a Yoh! ¡De nuevo! El pobre muchacho estaba tan asustado que no pudo ni siquiera decirnos quien era ella realmente."  
  
Pilika miró en Horo Horo para decirle que dejara de girar sus ojos, antes de tirar la carpeta sobre el escritorio y señalarla. "La chica le dictó a su hijo para que escribiese la carta - es su letra."  
  
"Sí... nunca pudo mejorar su caligrafía." El Sr. Asakura dijo críticamente.  
  
"Y esa también es su sangre." Horo Horo dijo. "La mandamos al forense, y la comparamos."  
  
"Lo está torturando..." Asakura frunció el ceño.  
  
La esquina de los labios de Pilika se retorció. "Probablemente. Ambos concordamos en que debe obedecer sus demandas pronto, o nunca volverá a volver a ver a su hijo vivo otra vez."  
  
Su bastón azotó contra la mesa con un sonido fuerte que los hizo saltar a ambos. "¡Así será!"  
  
Pilika y Horo Horo se dieron miradas nerviosas. Ellos no esperaban que este tipo entregara el dinero. Era una persona muy avara ahora y con razones para serlo... y por supuesto, si el rescate era pagado significaba que el rehén sería liberado... y eso quería decir que se volverían a separar.  
  
El Sr. Asakura alcanzó bajo su escritorio y sacó una bolsa negra de cuero y la sostuvo en su regazo, cerca de su pecho. "Tomen este dinero y entréguenselo a Kyouyama a cambio de mi hijo."  
  
Ambos cabecearon y trataron de agarrarlo, pero el jefe lo apretó para así. "Y lo quiero de regreso, ¿me oyeron?" Dijo gravemente. "Con o sin mi hijo, o los haré a ambos pagar."  
  
Ellos cabecearon otra vez antes de que Asakura lo entregara.  
  
"También, quiero a Kyouyama muerta." Dijo ausentemente. "Ya ha causado demasiados problemas. Tal vez traté de hacer esto una vez más si no consigue el dinero."  
  
Cabecearon hasta sentirse mareados y se retiraron. Horo Horo abrió la bolsa y prácticamente babeó sobre el contenido. "Ciento cinco millones de yenes..."  
  
"No es nuestro, no lo necesitamos." Pilika le recordó mientras esperaban el elevador para ir hacia el piso de abajo. "Terminamos nuestro trabajo y volvemos a nuestro reino. No necesitamos dinero humano."  
  
"Por supuesto... ¿pero si nos quedamos atascados como mortales aquí?" Horo Horo levantó una ceja escépticamente.  
  
"Entonces tomamos el dinero, escapamos a Corea del Sur y nadie jamás sabrá de nosotros." Sonrió. "Pero ese sería el mejor de los escenarios, por como viene la mano."  
  
"Claro."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Habíamos mandado la carta años atrás, con una hora y lugar determinado para hacer el cambio. Entregaría a Yoh siempre y cuando tuviera el dinero en mano. Y entonces ambos tendríamos lo que queríamos. Yoh habría arruinado a su padre y yo tendría suficiente dinero para comenzar una vida nueva fuera de Japón.  
  
Entonces ¿porqué me sentía tan horrible?  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" Yoh preguntó mientras estábamos sentados sobre el Porsche, esperando el dinero en el punto establecido. Era básicamente una ruta al costado de un bosque. Como todas las rutas.  
  
"Nada." Mentí, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la oscura superficie del camino.   
  
"Estás triste."  
  
"Y vos perceptivo." Comenté.  
  
"¿No quieres el dinero?"  
  
No... no quería tener que dejarlo de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que nos mantenían separados... principalmente su ignorancia de idiota... pero aún era lo suficientemente crédula para esperar que él...

"Acabo de perder a mi novio." Mentí, tratando de quizás ponerlo celoso.  
  
Me miró fijamente un momento antes de mirar al cielo. "No tienes novio."  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes - digo, cómo lo sabrías?"   
  
"Pero si tuviste uno, ¿verdad?" Me miró de vuelta con esos ojos extraños de color negro. "Pareces haber salido con alguien recientemente."  
  
"Sí... decidimos... que no éramos el uno para el otro y nos despedidos por mutuo acuerdo."  
  
"Él te dejó."  
  
Un nervio casi explota en mi mejilla. "Sí."  
  
"Por una artista o algo parecido." Afirmó.  
  
"¿Me estuviste siguiendo o algo por el estilo?" Chasqueé otra vez, enojándome ante lo fácil que me puede interpretar.   
  
"Es un guión común." Se encogió de hombros, recostándose contra el parabrisas.  
  
Lo miré fijamente antes de ocurrírseme una idea y sonreí. "¿A vos te dejaron alguna vez...?"  
  
"... no..."  
  
"¿Por quién? ¿Una artista?"  
  
"Una instructora de aeróbics." Se quejó.  
  
Le sonreí. "¡Te dejaron! ¡Eres un perdedor!"  
  
"¡A vos también te dejaron por otra!"  
  
"¡Pero es diferente si sos una chica!" Le dije.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
La verdad es que no sabía porque era diferente así que me callé. Una brisa fuerte recogió y sopló muchas hojas mojadas hacia nosotros. Las corrí lejos antes de mirar mi reloj y el corazón se me hundí un poco otra vez. "Es casi tiempo."  
  
"Traeré las cuerdas."  
  
Detecté un leve suspiro en su voz y entendí que él tampoco estaba feliz por volver con su padre. Se estiró hasta el asiento del pasajero y sacó una soga larga. Yo la tomé y me bajé del auto y le até las muñecas.  
  
"Creo que estoy un poco triste al saber que esto va a terminar." Admití, mi concentración exclusivamente en sus muñecas. Pero sentía que me estaba mirando. "Yo... yo lo disfruté."  
  
Hubo una pausa larga antes de que él hablara. "Yo también."  
  
"A vos te gustó robar el banco, eso es todo."  
  
"No tengo mucha libertad de decidir que quiero hacer."  
  
Mi cabeza se levantó al escuchar el significado oculto en su voz y cuando vi sus ojos me di cuenta que trataba de decir algo. Me detuve. "Yo... supongo... que al ser rico, la gente... espera cosas de ti..."  
  
Cabeceó. "Mi madre escoge lo que uso, a donde voy y lo que hago... y mi papá escoge a mis prometidas."  
  
Otra vez el tema de las prometidas. Y yo que pensaba que él había escogido a Tamao porque estaba enamorado de ella... pero había sido su padre quien organizó un matrimonio arreglado...  
  
"¿No puedes elegir con quien casarte?" Dije un poco calladamente, sin darme cuenta que mis manos estaban sobre sus muñecas y estaba parada muy cerca e él.  
  
"No... a veces salgo con chicas, pero nada serio... y Tamao me demanda no tener ninguna amiga." No podía dejar de verlo a los ojos.  
  
"Eso debe ser realmente restrictivo,"  
  
"Pero con mi papá fuera de la casa me puedo separar."  
  
Algo dentro de mí saltó repentinamente formando un plan. "Entonces debes irte."  
  
"¿Qué?" El momento se perdió y el me miró en confusión.  
  
"A arruinar a tu padre."  
  
Considerando de que estábamos hablando, eso significaba 'arruina a tu papá, para que puedas separarte de Tamao y te puedas quedar conmigo!' Y por la mirada en su cara me entendió.  
  
El sonido de un motor nos hizo dar vuelta nuestra atención hacia la ruta, para ver un Mercedes negro dirigirse hacia nosotros. Empujé a Yoh contra el auto, lo agarré de la chaqueta, mi pistola (sí, la había recuperado) apuntando su sien.  
  
Todo para el show por supuesto.  
  
El coche se detuvo a una distancia considerable de la nuestra y un joven salió del mismo. Tenía cabello azul en picos. Por alguna razón sentí un extraño déjà vu, sintiendo que lo había visto antes. Y parecía ser muy joven y estar solo para realizar el intercambio.

"¿Anna Kyouyama? ¡Tengo el dinero!" Gritó. "¿Sr. Asakura, está usted bien?"  
  
"Tengo miedo." Yoh gritó, y yo le di un codazo.  
  
El chico del delivery volvió al auto y sacó una bolsa negra grande y la descargó sobre el Mercedes. Finalmente... todo esto estaba a punto de terminar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Por lo menos Yoh y Anna ya se han prometido prácticamente (silenciosamente) que quieren estar juntos. ¡Por fin! ¿Pero cuánto tomará llegar a cumplirse la promesa? Aún hay muchas complicaciones por delante. Soy mala XP

Sarah Kerrigan: Qué suerte que el anterior capítulo te gusto. Eso quiere decir que este también te va a gustar mucho, después de todo es obvio que se quieren ^^ Lo de nominar no te preocupes. Tu puedes nominar tranquila que luego el staff de SKRCA se encarga de contactar al autor del fic nominado u autor nominado y le pregunta si acepta esa nominación o si directamente no quiere participar en los premios. Tenemos todo organizado! ^^ Yoh se está comportando mejor, ya no trata tan mal a Annita ^^

Haru-chan: Pues tienes razón, en el primer capítulo la chica rosada se le había regalado a Yoh pero todo fue para que Yoh no descubra que su madre le hacía los cuernos a su padre. Que hermosa familia, no? Y los maratones siempre son buenos si son de algo que te gusta ^^ A mi me encanta hacerme maratones de fics, te ponen tan alegre (depende de que fic, claro)

AnNiTa AsAkUrA: Tu abuela es igual a la abuela Genshi? O_o Eso si que es raro! Tu abuela debe de ser un cago de la risa! Yo quiero una abuela así u.u Aunque mi abuela me quiere mucho, pero jamás diría y haría lo que hace la tuya! Tamao va a molestar más que nunca en los próximos capítulos, ya vas a ver y querer matarme ^^U

Anna Asakura: Pues no te confundes! Yoh está loco por Anna, claro que muy en el fondo XD Si, esa historia de la hermana gemela es muy rara, en especial lo del tatuaje, pero a mi me encanto escribirla! ^^U

Lala: Yeah! Show me the Money! XD Suerte que alejaste a esos demonios de acá, ya me daba miedo leer tus reviews XP Tu ya te has unido a un club anti-Tamao?! Eres una chica precavida ^^U

Li Sakura 5: Yoh es un malcriado, pero me gusta esa rara personalidad de él, es tan... no-Yoh! ^^U Bueno, gracias! Y la historia seguirá así! 

Bratty: La abuelita Genshi es MÍA! Y cómo es eso de que yo no la aprecio! La quiero tanto que hasta duerme conmigo! Upss, dije eso en voz alta? XD Vamos a contestarte las preguntas (y baja la mano!). Sobre el padre de Anna sabremos más casi en el último capítulo (me da flojera escribir drama XP), y no, el chico de los platos no aparecerá más ^^U Si yo puse que hablamos algo por el MSN debe de haber sido algo importante, el único problema es que no lo recuerdo ^^U

Xris: XD Si, todo es muy románt- digo, todo es muy vengativo XP En tu trabajo te van a querer matar, bueno en realidad no, después de todo llegaste más temprano a tu oficina para leer mi fic. Que bárbaro! Este fic hace que la gente sea puntual XP

Aya K: Espero que esto conteste tu pregunta (me vas a perdonar porque mi capítulo fue bueno, verdad? ^^U) Ya ves como las cosas pasan, en este capítulo no se habrán declarado pero es bastante obvio lo que ambos sienten por el otro. Y si, la amenaza sirvió, pero que no se te vaya haciendo costumbre!

Sakura Himura: Qué Yoh sufra mucho? Pero si es tan tierno! No vamos a dejar que Yoh sufra, este fic está diseñado para que Annita sufra. Perdón fans de Anna, pero yo también soy una fan de ella! Qué nunca escucharon decir que a quienes más amas son a quienes más haces sufrir?

Keiko: No la va a desilusionar más... bueno, una sola vez más y nunca más, si?

M.G.: Gracias! Veo que la abuela Genshi se ha comprado al mundo. Es una viejita tan simpática ^^ Y si, Anna e Yoh por fin están juntos, la cosa es ver por cuando dura XP

Hidrazaina: Si, ambos están juntos de nuevo, pero como dije antes, hay que ver cuando dura eso ^^U La cosa es que aún hay que atar, como bien decís, muchos clavos sueltos, por ejemplo: el tema de la prometida, la plata, el Sr. Asakura, la familia de Anna, en fin, y muchas más ^^ Soy mala y no doy adelantos XP

Navi-chan: Que gusto volverte a ver por aquí ^^ Es cosa rara, por que igual FFnet no anda muy bien a la hora de dejar reviews, aunque yo hablo por boca de ganso porque hace mucho que no dejo reviews ^^U Si, que culpa tiene el pobre de Yoh. Fui yo quien decidió hacerlo de esa manera, pero no por eso me van a querer matar a mi y no a él, no? Recuerden que estoy haciendo a Yoh más buenito. La gente piensa mal por que le dije eso a Bratty? ^^U Pues aclaro que la quiero como amiga (ella tiene otras intenciones, pero bueno... XP) Voy a acercarlos, lo prometo! Pero igual hay muchos obstáculos por superar. Si quieres agregarme al MSN pues puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Yo siempre estoy encantada de conocer nueva gente ^^

Lariana: Pues yo creo que va a llevar un poca más que tan sólo Anna declarándose para que Yoh le corresponda sus sentimientos. Pero igual, te aseguro que todo va a salir bien (ya parezco el Yoh de la serie de TV ^^U) Y gracias por el review ^^

Y quiero aclararles algo a todos los que dejan reviews y yo no les contesto. A mi los reviews me llegan a la casilla de correo, pero hay veces que muchos no me llegan pero si aparecen en la página (o al revés) y como no tengo tiempo de meterme en la página de reviews de mi fic, no los veo, por ende no los contesto. Pero ahora se que tengo ese problema voy a tratar de meterme en la página ^^


	13. Un Trabajo Bien Hecho

**Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 13: Un Trabajo Bien Hecho  
  
  
"¡Libéralo!" el chico del delivery gritó.  
  
"¡No! ¡El trato era que primero me daban el dinero y luego yo liberaba a Y-Asakura!" Grité.  
  
Parecía algo tenso por un momento antes de sacar del auto una patineta. Algo que no me esperaba. Pero luego colocó la bolsa sobre la misma y le dio un empujón con el pie. Oí a Yoh librar una risita mientras el dinero patinaba hacia nosotros. Lo paré con mi pie y me agaché para echarle una mirada, mi pistola aún apuntando casualmente a Yoh.  
  
Vi todo el dinero adentro y comencé a sonreír. "Esta todo." Le cuchicheé a Yoh que parecía no reconocerme.  
  
El chico de pelo azul me miró levemente nervioso. "¡Ahora libera a Asakura!"  
  
Me paré y le di a Yoh un empujón con mi mano libre. "Va."  
  
Yoh tambaleó deliberadamente y comenzó la caminata hacia el chico. Entonces vi la boca del peliazul decir algo que parecía ser 'demonios'. Una idea repentina se me ocurrió, como siempre, y levanté mi pistola. "¡Baja!" Le grité a Yoh que se echó rápidamente al suelo. El tipo del intercambio de dinero se tiro al suelo también y me llevó seis balas poder darle a los neumáticos del Mercedes.  
  
"¡JA!" Grité felizmente antes de agarrar el dinero y tirarme dentro del coche y hacer una vuelta en U rápida huyendo a toda velocidad. Me fijé en mi espejo retrovisor para ver al azul seguirme por unos metros antes de rendirse.   
  
Era libre.  
  
Me di vuelta poniendo mi atención sobre la ruta y aceleré, redondeé una curva y visualicé a alguien en el camino. Golpeé los frenos y me detuve en una nube de tierra y polvo.  
  
Ante mí estaba esa chica de la estación... no podía recordar su nombre... creo que era Pilina o algo... el punto es que tenía una pistola muy grande, apuntada hacia mi cabeza.  
  
"Sal del coche." La oí hablar y obedecí, principalmente porque su arma era más grande que la mía, y la mía estaba tirada en alguna parte del auto.  
  
"Ahora..." Se acercó a mi y cerró la puerta mientras yo me salía del auto. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"  
  
"... Hacía mi escape." Soné patética.  
  
"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Gritó. "¡¿Creíste que podías huir y dejar al chico solo?!"  
  
La miré fijamente. Definitivamente era una mujer rara.  
  
Oí pasos acercarse pero no me di vuelta mientras el chico al cual le había dado Yoh, había llegado con mi ex-rehén aún atado. "¡Me disparó los neumáticos, Pilika!"  
  
Ahora recordé su nombre.  
  
"Hábil." La chica Pilika cabeceó. "Pero estúpido también."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Horo Horo empujó a Yoh hacia donde estaba Anna y caminó una corta distancia hacia su hermana. "No creo que haya funcionado... no están enamorados..." le cuchicheó.  
  
"Ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo fácilmente." Pilika cabeceó, mirando a la pareja darse miradas de derrota antes de que Anna se sentara en el suelo. "Estamos perdidos..."  
  
"Es todo culpa de Asakura." Cuchicheó, dándose vuelta en caso de que alguno supiera leer los labios. "No quiere perder la propiedad por eso no permite que ella lo ame. Tenemos que solucionar ese problema."  
  
"Aún podemos matar a su hermano." Pilika sugirió. "Entonces la propiedad iría automáticamente a él, casado a una heredera o no."  
  
"No podemos matar a nadie." Horo Horo dijo.  
  
"Entonces no tenemos tiempo de solucionar ese problema." Pilika gruñó. "Tenemos que hacer que se enamoren mutuamente. ¡Al cuerno con su riqueza! Tenemos que hacer esto."  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
Ella pensó un momento antes de contestar. "Con riesgo."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"El riesgo siempre junta a la gente." Pilika miró duramente a Anna. "Yo me la voy a llevar al bosque para matarla. Vos te cercioraras de que Yoh me detenga."  
  
Su hermano cabeceó y se separaron.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Miré como ambos se acercaban otra vez. Pilika me agarró del brazo y comenzó a ponerme de pies. "Tu te vienes conmigo." Dijo en breve.  
  
"¿A dónde?" Tartamudeé.  
  
"Tengo órdenes de deshacerme de ti." Volvió a decir en breve y me estremecí, pero la chica era anormalmente fuerte. Miré a Yoh que se veía tenso y preocupado mientras el otro tipo de pelo azul tenía una mirada ausente.   
  
La chica paró a una buena distancia de la ruta donde no podía ver a los otros dos y entonces preparó su pistola hacia mí. Quise alargar mi vida lo máximo posible. "¿Quién eres tu?"  
  
"Cazadores de recompensas, contratados por el padre de Asakura. Te hemos estado observando."  
  
"Ustedes... ustedes eran a los que podía..." Ellos eran a los que había estado sintiendo todo el tiempo. Y ese tipo de pelo azul... yo lo había visto unos minutos antes de que el otro cazador ruso me encontrara. Por eso es que me parecía familiar.  
  
"¿Podías sentirnos? Probablemente."  
  
Ahora eso si me sacudió. ¿Cómo podía saber ella estas cosas... y por qué aún no me había llevado con científicos locos que me encerrarían y estudiarían? Pero lo que es más importante, tenía un sentimiento de que no viviría mucho. Porque ella levantó el arma hacia mi cabeza y levantó la palanca de seguridad.  
  
"Dile tus plegarias a cualquier dios que te esté escuchando, Anna."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¿No me podrías desatar?" Yoh levantó sus manos hacia Horo Horo quien acababa de mirarlo.  
  
"Mi hermana matará a Kyouyama." El chico de pelo azul comentó. "Eso no es un problema para vos, ¿no?"  
  
Yoh estaba silencioso, pero su mirada estaba en el bosque en la dirección que habían tomado las chicas. "Si mi papá te mandó, me desatarías."  
  
"Fuimos contratados por tu padre. Pero ambos pensamos que eres un idiota, así que no te vamos a dar muchas libertades." Horo Horo se acarició el mentón. "Me pregunto donde tendremos que ocultar el cuerpo..."  
  
Eso era todo lo que Yoh podía soportar, le golpeó con ambos puños la cara a Horo Horo y miró como el peliazul caía al suelo, luego corrió hacia el bosque sacándose la cuerda de las muñecas y sacando una tablita mortuoria de su bolsillo.  
  
Visualizó a las dos chicas mientras que agarraba una rama larga del suelo y realizaba una especie de ritual que consistía en agarrar una bola imaginaría e introducirla a la rama gritando '¡Amidamaru! ¡Posesión de objetos! ¡Posesiona está rama!'. Pilika estaba levantando su arma hacia Anna que la miraba petrificada.   
  
"Dile tus plegarias a cualquier dios que te esté escuchando, Anna."

"¡Oye!" Yoh gritó, causando que Pilika se diera vuelta para verlo correr hacia ella. Levantó el arma, preparada para dispararle en defensa propia. Ahí es cuando sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cayó desmayada.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
¡Le iba a disparar a Yoh! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Quedarme parada y llorar? ¡De ninguna manera!  
  
Así que le agrieté la cabeza con una rama pesada que había por ahí. Pilika se desplomó inconsciente (o eso esperé) e Yoh se detuvo al lado mío. Creo que guardó algo en su bolsillo, pero no pude ver que era.   
  
"Si ellos son Cazadores de Recompensas, yo soy Harrison Ford." Jadeé. "¡Están locos!"  
  
"Debemos irnos," Yoh dijo sin vacilar. Me agarró la muñeca y corrimos hacia los autos, mi muslo derecho quemaba de dolor y fatiga.  
  
Como el Mercedes había sido disparado, saltamos dentro del Porsche y nos fuimos a gran velocidad. Daba gracias a ese dios que estaba allí arriba preservando mi vida.  
  
"Cuenta el dinero." Yoh dijo repentinamente mientras doblaba en una esquina.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Cuéntalo... no confío en mi papá para entregar tanto dinero." Murmuró.  
  
Lo conté. Y luego perdí la cuenta y tuve que volver a empezar dos veces antes de estar seguro de cuanto había. Y estaba furiosa. "¡Esto es menos que un cuarto de lo que demandamos!"  
  
"Lo sabía."  
  
Noté como conducía. "¿Puedes ir más despacio? No nos esta siguiendo nadie."  
  
"Tenemos que alejarnos lo máximo posible." Me dijo.  
  
Tuve un sentimiento espantado que hacía mucho no sentía. "No, en serio - ¡ve más despacio!"  
  
"¿Qué te pa-?"  
  
"¡Sal del camino!" Grité y tiré del volante tan fuerte que salimos del camino y nos dimos contra un árbol. Yoh me dio una mirada desorientada y enojo, pero sólo milisegundos antes de que un camión pasara en dirección opuesta a la estábamos yendo por el mismo carril, y doblando una esquina a ochenta kilómetros por hora.  
  
La misma cosa que corrió por el cerebro de Yoh también corrió por el mío. Si hubiésemos estado en la ruta habríamos quedado como bicho en un parabrisas. Dos coches, ambos yendo a ochenta, chocando... iba a tener pesadillas esta noche.  
  
"¿Cómo lo hiciste... quiero decir... yo no lo vi a través de mis espírit..." Yoh se detuvo antes de terminar lo que iba a decir.  
  
"No, tampoco lo vi... sólo vi una bolsa de papel en la ruta." Mentí.  
  
Me dio una mirada escéptica.  
  
"Este... podría haber habido un conejito o algo adentro." Dije conscientemente. Como si le fuera a decir 'mis poderes me dijeron que un camión nos iba a arrollar'.  
  
"Eres extraña." Frunció el entrecejo. "Siempre haces cosas extrañas."  
  
"vaya, gracias," Empujé algo de cabello fuera de mi cara. "Creo que tenemos que seguir adelante."  
  
"Sí..." Todavía me miraba.  
  
"Porque esos cazadores de recompensas pronto despertarán."  
  
"No si son atropellados por ese camión."  
  
Me estremecí. ¿Acaba de decir lo que había escuchado?  
  
"Bueno, ¿qué hacemos con el dinero?" Pregunté mientras él trataba de volver a encender él coche.  
  
"Demandamos dos veces lo que habíamos pedido originalmente. Eso le enseñara por querer engañarnos." Trató de encender el motor por segunda vez... pero no funcionaba.  
  
"¿Qué hacemos con este dinero, entonces?"  
  
"Lo gastamos." Dijo simplemente.  
  
"Adivino que esto significa que volvemos a la cabaña." Así que estábamos de vuelta en el primer nivel... y no me estaría despidiendo de Yoh tan pronto como había pensado.  
  
"¡Estúpido coche!" Le dio un puñetazo al tablero de mando otra vez, dejando un golpe como había hecho en mi auto. "¡¿Por qué no arranca?!"  
  
"¡Porque estamos incrustados a un árbol, imbécil!" Abrí la puerta con un golpe y salí. "¡Mira! Está perdiendo algo, conociendo nuestra suerte probablemente estallará!"

"Eso sólo pasa en las películas." Se quejó. "¡Y va a arrancar! ¡Este coche costo un montón de dinero! ¡Arrancará si o si!"  
  
"Yoh... sal por favor del coche..." Podía oler algo como a gasolina... y tenía ese sentimiento feo de nuevo.   
  
Me miró. Creo que después de la demostración que acabo de realizar, sabía que debía hacerme caso de ahora en adelante. "Está bien." Dijo planamente y salió. Comenzamos a caminar, pasándonos la bolsa de dinero uno a otro evitando llevarla. Yoh cada dos por tres se daba vuelta a ver el coche.  
  
"Ah... ¿lo vas a extrañar?" Lo molesté.  
  
"No... no puede esperar para verlo estallar, como dijiste." Frunció el entrecejo, probablemente esperando que haga 'boom'.  
  
"Yo nunca dije que estallaría," Giré mis ojos, pasándole la bolsa.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Pilika se tambaleó hacia donde estaba Horo Horo, sobándose la cabeza adolorida. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó tambaleantemente.  
  
"Mm... ¿vos?"  
  
"He estado mejor..." Luego su rostro puso una sonrisa. "Él la salvó."  
  
"Y están allá afuera juntos." Horo Horo se incorporó, frotándose la nariz. "Y una vez que averiguan que les falta la mitad del dinero, le pedirán más al Sr. Asakura. Alargaremos esto lo necesario para que se enamoren."  
  
"Entonces... ¿dónde escondiste el resto del dinero?" Pilika preguntó.  
  
"Pues... no lo puedo recordar en este momento..." Se sacudió la cabeza. "Cerca de la casa abandonada, creo."  
  
Pilika suspiró felizmente y se sentó al lado de él. "¿Somos los mejor o no somos los mejores?"  
  
"¡Somos mejores que el mejor!" Horo Horo sonrió.  
  
Pilika suspiró otra vez antes de que su sonrisa desaparecida. "Oh, oh..."  
  
"¿Oh, oh qué?"  
  
"El Sr. Asakura nos matará cuando se enteré que no recuperamos el dinero."  
  
"Y que su Mercedes fue disparado también." Horo Horo frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"Estamos en muchos problemas ahora." Su hermana cuchicheó.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Horo Horo mirara hacia arriba y dijese. "¿No escuchas un camión?"  
  


****************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, y otra vez al principio de la historia. Espero que les este gustando. 

Monique de Paula: Muito Obrigado! Não sei muito português ^^U La cosa es que quería agradecerte por seguir el fic y me alegra, que a pesar de la barrera idiomática, te esté gustando. Muchas gracias de nuevo ^^

Anna: Gracias! Y de ahora en adelante van a pasar muchas más cosas (en el próximo capítulo habrá adelanto en la relación YohxAnna ^^)

Sakura Himura: Creo que Yoh va a sufrir, aunque dudo mucho que sea tanto como Anna (y no será por amor, eso seguro)

Anna Asakura: Horo Horo cumpliendo los pedidos del Sr. Asakura? Eso nadie se lo cree XP Con respecto a los premios, puedes nominar fics que no estén terminados siempre y cuando no sea en la categoría Fic del Año. Y por cierto, no fuiste la única que disfruto arroyando a Tamao XD

Kaoruluz: Yoh merecería tener celos, pero a mi no me gusta que Anna tenga competencia, así que dudo mucho que tenga ese tipo de celos. A parte por como viene la mano, les va a ser difícil tener celos con los problemas que se les vienen encima...

Nathy-chan: Gracias! ^^ Aunque no tendrías que emocionarte tanto, tal vez en el próxima capítulo de vuelta todo y uno nunca sabe... ^^U Y la tortura ya va a llegar (tal vez anteúltimo capítulo)

Sarah Kerrigan: Esa fue una indirecta amorosa hacia mi persona? XP Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de todo lo de SKRCA. Y viste que los hermanitos jamás entregarían el dinero, si querían juntar a la pareja no pueden acceder tan fácilmente. Ahora la pregunta es, dónde está la otra parte del dinero que faltaba?

Aya K: Creo que deberías hacerte ver esa vena de psicópata ^^U Y otra amenaza más! Que lindo! (notar sarcasmo) Tendré en cuenta tu petición, pero no soy una persona que mata a la gente, tal vez la torturemos y nada más (pero tendré en cuenta tu petición para otro fic ^^)

Lala Kido: Es verdad, no puse el nombre del siguiente capítulo y ahora tampoco XP Pero si quieres te adelanto que en el próximo capítulo Yoh tratará de avanzar su relación con Anna a un nuevo nivel (que adelanto, señores!) Y va a ver YohxAnna, no desesperes!

Sol Himura: Perdón! Se ve que otra vez no vi tu review... o se nota que cada vez estoy más en la Luna de Valencia ^^U No, no, no! A Yoh no lo riño por nada en el mundo! Se queda conmigo el muchachito XP Tu eres rara, eres como Anna y me pones la propaganda de M&Ms en el review... mis lectores se están volviendo locos (XP) No me había dado cuenta de eso de actualizar por semana, creo que voy a tener que apurarme un poco para que no sufras con tres fics de semana... Pusiste una frase en tu review que le pega en el palo a lo que va a pasar en el futuro con Anna y Tamao (no digo cual porque me vas a querer matar ^^U) Voy a ver si me meto en el MSN para hablar con todos...

Haruko Haruhara: Todo en la vida se acaba, y este fic no es la excepción... pero igual falta un poquito para que termine ^^ 

Xris: Yo veo más la cosa como que Yoh no tiene los pantalones para alejarse de su dinero (o su herencia) La verdad que si, pareciera que estuvieses enojada con los hombres en tu review... Pero, que se puede hacer? Los hombres son un mal necesario ^^U Y no te preocupes que pronto estarán juntos...


	14. El Juego de Beber

**Notas Iniciales:**

Estoy con todo, señores y señoras! No puedo creer que haya actualizado tan rápido! Esto de desvelarme por las noches es bueno para mis fics (y traducciones, no Ele-chan?) Mi familia dice que no tengo que acostumbrarme a desvelarme, pero cuándo le hago caso yo a mi familia? XP Voy a seguir durmiendo cuatro horas diarias hasta que mis ojos no pueden más y caigan sobre el teclado... a este paso, creo que eso va a ser un acontecimiento cercano...

** Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 14: El Juego de Beber  
  
  
"Esto es todo tu culpa, sabes." Yoh me recordó. "¡Nos hiciste dejar el auto con ese estúpido acto de ver el futuro que hiciste cuando el auto se encostró contra el árbol, qué por cierto, ¡vos manejaste!"  
  
Ignoré su monologo sin sentido, principalmente porque concordaba con él, así que no quería defenderme. Quizás se aburriría de culparme en pocos minutos.  
  
"¡¿Sabes cuánto cuestan esos autos, Anna?!"  
  
Chistosamente nunca había ido de compras en busca de Porsches así que sólo sacudí mi cabeza mientras le daba la vuelta a la página de mi libro. 

"¡Mucho!" Gritó.  
  
¡Ja! ¡Él tampoco lo sabía!  
  
"¡Cuando mi papá averigüe que destruí uno de sus coches me matará!" Yoh dijo tirándose pesadamente sobre la cama a mi lado.  
  
"¿Qué importa de todos modos? Si vas a arruinar a tu padre no creo que a él le importe que le hayas destruido uno de sus coches."  
  
"Mm..." Tuvo que pensar lo que dije.  
  
Miré la bolsa de dinero que estaba bajo la ventana y sonreí. "Creo que debemos salir, ¿sabes?"  
  
"¿Qué?" Giró la cabeza para mirarme sospechosamente.  
  
"Digo, o hacer algo... no sé... ¿para celebrar?" Era tan de Yoh a este punto quemar mi idea. Eso es lo que pasa generalmente.  
  
"Bueno."  
  
Eso fue fácil. "Podemos tomar parte del dinero de la bolsa." Me sentía más segura ahora que él apreciaba mi idea. "Vi un lugar en el pueblo hace un tiempo."  
  
"¿Cómo en una cita?"  
  
Me puse tiesa y lo miré. Él miraba mi cara más que atentamente. No supe que contestar ni porqué me había hecho esa pregunta. "Seguro, por qué no." Voté por la senda del medio, de esa manera yo no lo desagradaría.  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
"Sabes... he estado pensando..."  
  
"Un pasatiempo peligroso."  
  
"Lo sé." Giré mis ojos antes de ponerme seria. "Acerca de lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos arriba del Porsche."  
  
Yoh cambió repentinamente su mirada del Karaoke donde unos granjeros borrachos estaban cantando hacia mí en la tabla de bebidas. "¿Sí?"  
  
"Sí..." No estaba segura de que el lo recordase. "Pues... recuerdo que dijiste que... si tu padre es arruinado y vos tomas el control sobre la propiedad... entonces... podría realizar tus propias decisiones para lo que sea..."  
  
Dejé la oración inclusa... si había entendido algo mal esperaría que él me corrigiera, así no quedaría como una tonta.   
  
"Sí... yo también estaba pensando en eso." Me dijo, y comencé a respirar un poca más fácilmente. "Y... me doy cuenta que me tengo que casar con Tamao."  
  
"Ah..." Bueno... ¿después de lo que había insinuado antes...? "¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque tengo que casarme con una heredera para conseguir la propiedad en vez de mi hermano." Me miró a la cara sin emociones.   
  
"Ah..." Fue todo lo que logré decir. "Pero... lo habías hecho sonar como que podrías hacer lo que quisieras una vez que tomases el control..."  
  
"Menos una cosa." Suspiró. "Ese es el problema con ser rico."  
  
"Entonces no sé por qué quiero ser rica también." Aparté la mirada y señalé al chico de la barra. Ya había tenido bastante de esta conversación. Me estaba deprimiendo. "¿Hacemos una apuesta?"  
  
Yoh parecía interesado mientras el chico de la barra apoyaba dos choops y dos botellas de cerveza en la barra. Comencé a verter la misma en los vasos. "El que termina el vaso primero gana. ¿Qué quieres si ganas?"  
  
Estrechó sus ojos. "Dominar el mundo."  
  
"Demasiado difícil, escoge otra cosa."  
  
"Está bien, vos tendrás que pagar las bebidas."  
  
Giré mis ojos. "Eso no divertido. Pero si yo gano, vos tenes que..." Pensé duramente antes de que una mueca apareciera en mi rostro. "Vestirte de mucama y limpiar la casa mañana."  
  
Yoh me miró como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo en los intestinos. "Bueno." Seguramente estaba pensando que tendría que haber pedido que yo saltase de un puente en vez de pagar las bebidas.   
  
"Bueno... uno... dos... ¡tres!"  
  
Ambos tomamos los vasos y comenzamos a tragar su contenido. Tuve que apretarme la nariz. Odiaba la cerveza, y generalmente nunca bebía pero el pensamiento de ver a Yoh con una falda era bastante motivación. Apoyé mi vaso en la barra un segundo antes que él y ambos nos desplomamos visiblemente, mi cabeza girando. "Si... yo gané." Dije débilmente.  
  
Yoh se veía medio dormido. "Estúpida apuesta de todos modos..." Pronunció enojado.  
  
Lo miré y decidí que no podía forzarlo a vestirse de mujer después de todo... él era demasiado fuerte. Y además... estiraría toda mi ropa. "Tienes razón."  
  
Me desplomé sobre la tabla y comencé a dibujar círculos con la cerveza que había sobre la mesa. "Vos sos un bastardo, sabes."  
  
"¿Qué?" Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, más bien por el efecto del alcohol que mi acusación.  
  
"Eres desagradable. Juegas a dos puntas y amas a Tamao y tratas de desanimarme gentilmente diciéndome que debes casarte si o si." Me levante un poco y lo golpeé con un dedo en el pecho. "¿No es así?"  
  
"No." Me dijo simplemente. "Yo me tengo que casar si o si. ¿O acaso quieres verme como un idiota sin dinero en las calles?"  
  
"Hm... sí." Me encogí de hombros. "¿Yo no soy eso?"  
  
"No, vos sos una imbécil sin dinero." Se rió, pero yo no le encontré el chiste.  
  
"Vos te crees señor de todo, muy importante, con tus grandes ojos y prometida de gran pecho - ni siquiera sabes como es la vida para nosotros los de clase media-baja."  
  
"¿Mejor que la mía?"  
  
"Exactamente." Sonreí desaliñadamente. "Quiero otra bebida."  
  
"Yo también - ¡chico de la barra!"  
  
Creo que cerca de una hora más tarde, estábamos poniéndonos cada vez más lentos en el departamento del cuerpo. Pero asombrosamente aún estaba lo suficiente sobria para mantener contacto con algo de la realidad.  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué lo dijiste?" Cuchicheé.  
  
"¿Decir qué?"  
  
"Decir que estaba fuera de tu alcance... que no me quieres, ¿sino a Tamao?" Dije con la mayor seriedad que uno alcanza bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
  
"¿En serio quieres saberlo?" Sonrió y se inclinó hacia mi.  
  
"Sí." Contesté.  
  
"¿En serio, de verdad, quieres saberlo?"  
  
"¡Yoh! ¡Ya dime!"  
  
"Está bien," Dobló el dedo como indicándome que me acercase a él y entonces se inclinó aún más para murmurar en mi oído. "Porque eres muy hermosa."  
  
Su aliento mando temblores por mi cuello y lo empujé lejos de mí bruscamente. "Eso no es cierto."  
  
"¿Por qué te estaría advirtiendo que te alejes si no pensase que fueras hermosa?" Se encogió de hombros.  
  
"¿Me estás advirtiendo? ¿Por qué?" Fruncí el entrecejo.  
  
"Porque si te acercas demasiado a mi - como así de cerca (me demostró con su dedo pulgar y el índice) entonces serías mi perdición."  
  
Lo miré y luego entendí. Pero aún así no era justo. "Eso no es justo."  
  
Yoh movió su cabeza. "Creo que debemos regresar a casa. Ya está bastante oscuro."  
  
"Bueno." Me paré y me resbalé de la silla al hacerlo, sólo para desplomarme en el piso, mi cabeza girando de nuevo.  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Bueno, eventualmente llegamos a la cabaña. Pero nos tomó años hacerlo y creo que en algún punto me caí en una zanja. La verdad no me acordaba. Pero mientras entramos a la casa, todo lo que podía recordar era que estaba cansada y lastimada... en su mayor parte mis sentimientos.  
  
"¿Qué quieres de mí... a parte de mi ayuda?" Pregunté honestamente, sorprendiéndolo por la pregunta repentina. Me miró, centrando su mirar en mi mirada. Yo estaba siendo totalmente seria... y creo que merecía lo mismo por parte suya, aunque me lastimase o no. Necesitaba saber.  
  
"Todo... eso es lo que quiero, pero no puedo tener." Dijo lentamente, como si deliberadamente encontrase difícil armar esa oración. Sin darme cuenta, sentí las puntas de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla levemente. "Yo no podría tomarte... no sabiendo que te lastimaría."  
  
Eso me dejó sin aliento. Ahora entendía. Él quería estar conmigo. Pero él no quería querer estar conmigo. Y ese conocimiento dolía.  
  
"Pronto me iré." Se acercó un poco hacia mí, sus dedos moviéndose de mi mejilla para enterrarse en mi cabello. "Y tu también..."  
  
"Y será duro..." Tragué el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. "Si lo hacemos ahora y nunca podamos estar juntos."  
  
"Pero por otra parte cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que nunca hice algo con vos." Su frente descansaba contra la mina, y cerré los ojos para evitar la intensidad de su mirada.  
  
"Estás comprometido." Indiqué.  
  
"No la amo."  
  
"¿Y a mí si me amas...?" Mi voz temblada.  
  
Hubo una pausa larga. "Yo... no..."  
  
Talvez aún estaba tratando de protegerme... pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando él me levantó el mentón y sus labios se apretaron contra los míos. La sorpresa me dejó inmóvil mientras mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente. Los fui cerrando mientras sus manos lentamente se movían por mi nuca hacia mi cabello suavemente.  
  
No me había besado desde la vez que robamos el banco, y eso me había llenado de su pasión por el momento y de entusiasmo. Pero ahora era apacible... sólo un toque de posesión. El alcohol me estaba mareando y quise empujarlo realmente lejos de mí. Mis manos, sin tener nada más que hacer, descansaban sobre su dura y entibiada pared del pecho, arrugando su camisa levemente.  
  
Ahí fue cuando el beso se hizo más profundo mientras él abría su boca y yo hice lo mismo, su lengua batallando contra la mía. Hice un gemido pequeño proveniente de mi garganta y me separé para jadear. "¿Por qué me haces esto?"  
  
"Ya deja de correr la cabeza." Me ordenó y obedecí demostrando lo tonta que soy.  
  
Todo se ponía un poco más intenso e Yoh me recostó contra la cama, mi corazón hinchándose con cada cosa que hacía hasta que no me pude contener mucho más. "Yo te amo..." Murmuré contra sus labios. "No lo hagas... por favor, no "  
  
"Shh." Me calló con otro beso y nos deslizamos hacia abajo en la cama.  
  
"Te amo..." repetí la misma declaración. ¿Me estaba escuchando? ¿Le importaba? ¿Correspondía mis sentimientos? ¿Si lo hace entonces por qué estaba deliberadamente tratando de lastimarme haciendo esto?  
  
"¿Escuchas algo?" Terminó repentinamente el beso.  
  
Escuché, agitada porque había parado pero algo aliviada también. "No.."  
  
"Está bien." Continuó besándome a su manera la mandíbula.  
  
Pero entonces oí algo también. Y sólo momentos luego la puerta se abrió y mucha gente vestida en negro con linternas inundaban la pequeña casa. Habíamos sido descubiertos. Pero eso estuvo bien, porque escogí ese momento para desmayarse por haber bebido tanto.

************

**Notas de la Autora:**

No me miren mal! Va a haber más YohxAnna adelante! No me quieran matar ni nada, por favor. En el próximo capítulo el Sr. Asakura torturará a Anna para obtener respuestas!   
  
Bratty: No soy una asalta asilos! Es sólo que mi wifey no vino a consolarme y calentar mi camita entonces tuve que llamar a la primera persona que tenía cerca, y esa era la abuela Genshi! (todo es tu culpa!) Además, no me acuses cuando tu harías lo mismo! 

Sarah Kerrigan: Corre con tu versión impresa entonces! XD Y séle fiel a Yoh, que yo le seré fiel a Hao (aunque debería usarlo de amante porque estoy casada... XP) Recibimos tu nominación con existo! Sólo tenemos que comunicarnos con esa persona que nominaste para ver si acepta ser votada (seguro acepta ^^)

Xris: Si, tuve que meter a Amidamaru, ya que ni parecía que estuviésemos hablando de shamanes e itakos (aunque Anna acá sería más bien parecida a una miko... ^^U) Bueno, acá Yoh expresó muy bien sus sentimientos y esperemos siga así (pero como yo escribo esto... lo dudo XD)

Aya K: O sea que ya estás revisada...? No parece ^^U Bueno, la cuestión es que me alivia saber que es un problema que tienes en general, o sea que no sólo soy yo quien recibe amenazas. La historia interminable? Nah, cómo crees...? (me cachó! Me descubrieron! XD) Er... gracias por la porra...? No sé si debería agradecerte, pero se te vio tan entusiasmada (con la idea de matarme...) Que eres pirata puede ser, pero sin gracias, eso es mentira! Eres graciosa y estás llenas de sarcasmos (me encanta eso!) Ah, ya eres adicta a mi fic? Esos son los efectos secundarios que vienen de leer cosas mías: o te haces adicta o me quieres matar...

Haruko Haruhara: Es cierto! Estoy tardando menos en escribir esto! Será porque me desvelo por las noches? Y a Horo Horo y Pilika no los va a matar un simple camión (y ya sabrás porque en el capítulo 17 y 18... creo ^^U)

Keiko: Si, Yoh es un personaje asombroso ^^ Viene dura la mano con Horo y Pilika, a este paso jamás van a poder cumplir con su deber ^^U

Jovita: Voy a intentar de seguirlo pronto! ^^ Y gracias!

Lala Kido Mccloud: Todos los capítulos te me apareces con un nuevo apellido tras tu nombre, y son bastante variados (el Kido es japonés y el Mccloud calculo que será norte-americano, no?) Te gustó el adelanto? Good ^^ Espero que este capítulo alcance tu nivel de YohxAnna porque en el próximo no habrá nada de ellos... ya lo pensé y va a ser imposible que haya. Y yo no choqué el coche, fue Anna ^^

Hidrazaina: Como se dice, las malas lenguas nunca se equivocan y acá está el YohxAnna prometido ^^ Para que los hermanitos del norte se mueran hace falta mucho más que un camión ^^ Y espero que este YohxAnna sea de tu agrado ya que no verás otro muy pronto ^^U Yo soy sincera...

AnNiTa AsAkUrA: Quédate tranquila que hace falta más que un golpe de camión para matar a los hermanos peliazul ^^ Verdad? Yoh es más raro de lo que quiere admitir, Anna lo admite pero en secreto... No fue mucho YohxAnna, pero algo es algo! ^^U

Bratty (again!): ^^U Tus reviews vienen cada vez más calentitos! Y no se si lo que necesitas es una ducha de agua fría, más bien te apetece conseguir un novio y sacarte las ganas... XP (no me mates por eso!)

Cold-Drak-Gaby: Es real? ^^U Si tu lo dices... Gracias!

M.G.: Anna siempre estuvo en sus propios problemas para sospechar de que Yoh es un shaman. Bueno, no me extraña, si cada vez que Yoh quiere hacerse el héroe es cuando Anna está en peligro y ella está más preocupada por no morir que en ver fantasmas... ^^U

Serenity-chan: Eres fan de Sailor Moon? Y cómo es eso de que secuestrarás a Hao? Hao es mío! Pero lo puedo compartir, la otra vez se lo llevó Nathy-chan para su casita... XP 


	15. Conformándose con Menos

** Notas Iniciales:**

Antes que nada me quiero disculpar por haber participado en esa huelga de autores. Se qyue fue la estupidez más grande que cometí y no merezco ser perdonada por eso decidí subir este capítulo a modo de disculpa. Se que no es lo mismo, pero vale la pena intentarlo. 

Otra cosa, algunos de ustedes deben de saber que he conseguido un nuevo trabajo (adiós Burguer King, hola Administración) que me mantiene mucho más ocupada que el anterior. Por lo tanto, la actualización de mi fic se va a atrasar un poco, pero no lo voy a abandonar, eso lo prometo. También, como subí este capítulo rápidamente, no tuve tiempo de contestar reviews, pero si los he leído todos. También puede que haya errores ortográficos (bueno, siempre hay, pero en este puede de haber más.)

**Seguir**** Adelante...**

Capítulo 15: Conformándose con Menos  
  
  
Nunca había tenido una resaca antes... y realmente no quería otra más... así que me mantendría alejada de las bebidas alcohólicas de ahora en adelante. Especialmente cuando despiertas en una celda de prisión después de tomar un poco.  
  
Me levanté sentada en una 'cama' y eché una mirada a mi alrededor. Las paredes eran limpias, pintadas de un blanco sombrío y tenía un simple banco como cama con un colchón tan delgado como una hoja. Lo qué era aún mejor, había perdido mis zapatos, mi collar, y el cinturón que había estado usando para sostener los jeans que eran demasiado grandes. Por qué me habían quitado los zapatos me desconcertó, principalmente porque no eran de taco aguja, ni siquiera tenían taco.  
  
Me levanté y me dirigí rápidamente del frío piso concreto llamado cama hacia la puerta de metal y pregunté cuidadosamente. "Ehh... ¿Hola?"  
  
Una ventanita se deslizó abierta revelando la cara de algún tipo. "¿Qué?"  
  
Esa pregunta me dejó perpleja y luché por un momento tratando de pensar en algo. "¿Por qué estoy en prisión?" Pregunté finalmente.  
  
El tipo solamente comenzó a reírse a lo loco y cerró la ventana. Me carcomí el cerebro buscando algún recuerdo de lo que había pasado... y entonces lo recordé finalmente. Repentinamente estaba muy roja. ¿Cuántos policías tuvieron que entrar a la cabaña? Y justo cuando Yoh y yo comenzábamos a hacer algo serio. Que inoportunos...  
  
Pero el temor en mi estómago se estaba batiendo haciéndome sentir mareada. Me habían atrapado. Lo que significa que sería castigada. Y a mi no me gusta que castiguen a la gente. Especialmente a gente como a mí. Odiaba eso. ¿Y qué había pasado con Yoh?  
  
Bufé en respuesta a mi pregunta mental. Sin duda había regresado a su mansión con su pequeña prometida extravagante. Estúpida chica. Estúpido Yoh. ¡Dense cuenta de como todo esto es su culpa, y no mía!  
  
La puerta se abrió repentinamente y miré hacia arriba, mis ojos ensanchándose con sorpresa. Porque ahí estaba parado el Sr. Asakura con su bastón. ¿No me golpearía con eso, no? No... eso era contra la ley... fiuw...  
  
"Señorita... Kyouyama." Se veía terriblemente alegre por alguna razón. Y era bastante difícil sentirse feliz al ver a alguien sintiéndose tan complacido consigo mismo. Especialmente difícil cuando ese alguien te tiene aprisionada en una celda. "Cuanto tiempo sin verte... Annastacia..."  
  
"Así que lo descubriste." ¡Dénle un Oscar al hombre!  
  
"No fue tan difícil... especialmente porque desapareciste extrañamente con mi hijo después de la cena." Se sentó sobre la cama que estaba opuesta a la mía. "Ahora está todo claro... y me doy cuenta que fui engañado desde el principio..."  
  
La sangre se me congeló en las venas.  
  
"¿Vos e Yoh... estaban teniendo algo entre los dos?" Se veía más entretenido que enojado. Así que hacia cualquier lado que él quisiese ir con la conversación, esta no terminaría en nada bueno para mí. "Lo debes de haber seducido cuando lo tuviste de rehén. Me das lastima."  
  
No parecía saber que su propio hijo estaba tramando cosas en su contra... y yo no era quien para contarle.  
  
"Ahora, Anna, creo que debo decirte que no has conquistado a mi hijo por completo. Ya que planea casarse con Tamao mañana por la mañana."  
  
Una vez más me sentí enferma. "Estás mintiendo."  
  
"No... él vino a mí esta mañana y me dijo que quería realizar el casamiento de inmediato."  
  
Tenía que estar mintiendo. Después de lo que Yoh me había dicho anoche... no estaría tan deseoso de casarse con Tamao... ¿o sí? No le iba a creer al Sr. Asakura, no si no lo escuchase salir de la boca de Yoh.  
  
"Ahora tengo un pequeño problema, como verás." Apoyó sus manos sobre el bastón que estaba verticalmente contra el piso. "El rescate que te pagué no ha sido devuelto y necesito ese dinero para esta noche o sino..."  
  
"¿O sino estarás arruinado?" Adiviné.  
  
Me otorgó una mirada aguda. "Precisamente. Y si no tengo ese dinero, estaré quebrado y perderé mi negocio y la propiedad."  
  
Y todo iría a Yoh... que se iba a casar con Tamao... el Sr. Asakura no había mentido...  
  
"Y no se si lo notaste, pero Yoh y yo no nos llevamos... muy bien..." Su expresión cambió a una más seria.  
  
"¿No?" Lo miré toda inocente como debía.  
  
"Y no puedo evitar sentir que si pierdo la propiedad... Yoh me sacará a la fuerza de la misma. Sé que lo haría." El Sr. Asakura sacudió su cabeza. "Yo crié a ese chico... ¿y así es como me pagará...?"  
  
"Los chicos siempre lastiman a aquellos que más aman." Dije simpáticamente, medio esperando que notará el agradable y gran sarcasmo que había agregado.  
  
"Sí, bueno, necesito mantenerme agarrado a esa propiedad por esa razón. Necesito el dinero para pagar algunas... deuditas... y si no lo hago hoy a la noche entonces perderé la propiedad enteramente a Yoh."  
  
"¿Así que quieres que te diga dónde esta ese dinero?" Levanté una ceja.  
  
"No es que lo vayas a usar ahora que estás encerrada aquí. Pero," se inclinó hacia mí con cara de soborno. "Si me dices dónde está mi dinero y me llevas a el no presentaré cargos en tu contra."  
  
Parpadeé y descrucé mis piernas. "¿Qué me estás diciendo?"  
  
"Digo que si me das mi dinero entonces te pondré en libertad y encima te daré un par de cien mil yenes para que vivas lejos de aquí. Sacaré todos los cargos y serás una señorita libre otra vez. Ya no tendrás que esconderte."  
  
Sabía exactamente lo que quería. Y estaba definitivamente siendo persuadida. "Me engañaste hombre viejo. Pedí quinientos millones y me entregaste menos de un cuarto del mismo... tienes suerte de que no haya matado a tu hijo por eso."  
  
"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo te di cinco mil exactamente! ¡Ni más, ni menos!" Gritó ante la atrocidad.  
  
"Lo conté - cinco veces!" Memoricé las números que Yoh me hizo aprender de memoria. "Sólo recibí ciento trece millones, doscientos cuarenta y seis mil ochocientos setenta y dos yenes, lo que significa que te debes haber quedado con trescientos ochenta y seis millones, setecientos cincuenta y tres mil y... ciento veintiocho..."  
  
Esperaba que asumiera que había hecho todas esas cuentas matemáticas en el momento. Pero sólo se veía furioso. "¡Envié quinientos millones!" Dijo otra vez.  
  
"Y yo sólo recibí ciento trece millones, doscientos-"  
  
"¡Lo sé!" Gritó. "No lo recibiste todo. Lo escuché la primera vez, lo que significa que los chicos del delivery no eran tan honestos como creía...ahora que lo pienso. Tampoco me han devuelto mi coche..."  
  
Probablemente estaba hablando acerca de ese tipo extraño y Pilika. En mi opinión, los dos unos locos. Y aquí estaba la prueba. Habían robado más de la mitad del dinero.  
  
"Así que dime donde está el dinero o sino..."  
  
"¿O sino qué? ¿Me miraras hasta matarme?" Grité. Ya estaba enferma con su actitud. Para ser honesta, si fuera Yoh, me habría escapado de casa después de los tres meses de haber nacido. Y sí, se que eso es imposible para un bebé de tres meses...   
  
"Mejor me dices dónde está mi dinero, piba." Dijo en una voz peligrosamente baja. "Tengo maneras de hacerte habla."  
  
Dijo eso en tal espantosa voz que yo medio le creí. "¿Como?"  
  
"Tortura." Mi garganta apretada y yo tuvimos problemas para respirar.  
  
"No te diré nada." Tenía que mantenerlo alejado del dinero o el plan de Yoh se pondría en llamas.  
  
"Muy bien." Se paró y fue a la puerta. "Ven conmigo."  
  
Vacilé un momento, antes de decidir que no quería estar en la celda para siempre, así que me levanté y lo seguí hacia afuera. Me dirigió por los pasillos de prisión y fuera del edificio hacia el estacionamiento. Había un hombre allí esperándonos y el hombre tenía un hacha. Demonios...  
  
"Kyouyama. Este es el amigo de mi hijo mayor, Marco."  
  
Eché una mirada a mi alrededor. ¿No me iban a cortar en plena luz del día, no? "Un placer conocerlo." Dije vagamente.  
  
"Igualmente." Me cabeceó fríamente.  
  
El Sr. Asakura me miró. "Esta es tu última oportunidad de decirme donde está el dinero."  
  
"Umm..." Pensé en lo que dijo. "No.."  
  
"Muy bien." Se dirigió hacia Marco. "Tráiganlo."  
  
¿A quién? Oí el arranque de un motor de auto y miré el estacionamiento para ver un coche terriblemente familiar que se movía hacia nosotros. Y ahí me di cuenta que ese... era mi coche.  
  
"¿Pero qué demonios...?" Fruncí el entrecejo mientras el auto frenaba frente a nosotros y una mujer salía del mismo.  
  
"Y ella es Shalona. Y este montón de partecitas de metal," Hizo gestos a mi coche. "Es tu auto. Fuiste bastante desafortunada al dejarlo fuera del restaurante al escaparte con mi Porsche."  
  
¿Qué es lo que iba hacer?  
  
"Marco, ¿podrías?" El Sr. Asakura hizo gestos para que se acercara y el hombre alto recogió su hacha.  
  
Ahora entendí que iban a hacer. "Ah... ¡no no, no, no! ¡No se atrevan! ¡No!" Grité como si en verdad estuviera siendo torturada mientras el hombre sacudió el hacha y ordenadamente arrancó mi espejito lateral. "¡¡No!!"  
  
"¡Dime dónde está el dinero, Kyouyama!" Asakura ordenó.  
  
"¡Nunca!"  
  
"¡Marco! La ventana!"  
  
El vidrio se desmoronó y jadeé. "¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No tengo seguro!"  
  
"Oh querida... entonces tendrás que pagar por todos los daños con el dinero que me quitaste - pero espera." Me estaba ridiculizando. "¡No puedes usar ese dinero porque estás en prisión! ¡Menos podrás usar el coche! Sólo dilo Anna."  
  
"¡No puedo decirlo!"  
  
"¿Y por qué no?"  
  
¡Porque no sabía donde Yoh había enterrado el dinero! "¡Porque soy demasiado orgullosa!" Grité.  
  
Obviamente él no se creyó eso. "¡Los cables del freno! ¡Corta los cables del freno!"  
  
Shalona se colocó debajo del auto y prolijamente cortó las líneas. El líquido para frenos goteaba desde bajo del auto mientras la mujer salía de allí. Mantuve firme mi labio inferior. "¿Y? ¡No podré detenerme cuando vea la luz roja! ¡No me importa! ¡Generalmente ni me detengo de todos modos!"  
  
"¡Las luces delanteras!" El Sr. Asakura rugió y yo me estremecí mientras Marco las aplastó con la cabeza del hacha.  
  
"¡Estás destruyendo mi coche!" Grité. "¡Esto es el vandalismo!"  
  
"Que suerte que te diste cuanta. ¡Ahora el parabrisas!"  
  
Me quedé boquiabierta ante el horror mientras él columpiaba el hacha y martillaba el parabrisas hasta que este tuviera grietas por todas partes en su superficie, pero aún estaba entero por la lámina protectora. Pero Marco también se encargó de eso.  
  
"¡Esto es asesinato!" Grité sollozando.  
  
"Bueno, detente ahora." El Sr. Asakura le hizo gestos a Marco para que se acercara hacia nosotros. "Ahora, Anna. Dime dónde está mi dinero o aquí Marco... será forzado a hacerte algo bastante desagradable."  
  
"No-no lo puedo decir!" Imploré.  
  
El Sr. Asakura le cabeceó a Marco. "Haz lo tuyo."  
  
Así que Marco levantó su mano y dobló sus dedos contra la parte de arriba de la mano duramente haciendo que su dedo anular y central se dislocaran. Grité. ¡Soy ASÍ de delicada! "¡¡¡No hagas ESO!!!"  
  
"Si puedo hacerme a mí mismo algo así, ¿imagínate lo que podría hacerte a ti?" Su expresión no registraba dolor.  
  
Mis intestinos crujieron otra vez. ¡Esto era el peor tormento jamás! ¡Al cuerno con la Inquisición Española!  
  
"¿Me lo dirás?" El Sr. Asakura preguntó.  
  
"No." Sonaba como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.  
  
"Marco." Asakura cabeceó y el hombre se estiró los dedos aún más atrás.  
  
Grité y me tuve que dar vuelta. "¡Detente! ¡Por favor, ya basta!"  
  
"¡Nunca!" El Sr. Asakura gritó. "¡Volvamos con el coche!"  
  
Shalona tuvo que tomar el hacha ahora ya que Marco no podía por sus dedos dislocados. Y la gente que estaba pasando no nos daba siquiera miradas extrañas.  
  
"Dinos Anna." El Sr. Asakura me advirtió.  
  
"¡No!" Esa era una especie de contestación a su pregunta y hacia Shalona mientras destrozaba la ventana trasera y las tres ventanas restantes de las puertas.   
  
"¡Habla!"  
  
"¡No puedo!"  
  
"¡Dímelo!"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"¡Las ruedas!" Shalona fue hacia las ruedas de caucho con ansia y las pinchó y de ellas salió a chorros aire mientras el auto se hundió varios centímetros. Mi estómago me estaba doliendo ahora. No podría soportar mucho más de esto.  
  
"¿Me lo dirás ahora?"  
  
Sólo pude sacudir la cabeza.  
  
"Muy bien entonces. ¡El motor!"  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡ESPERA!!!!!" Grité y me lancé mis brazos al aire para parar a la mujer loca que estaba sobre mi motor. "¡Te llevaré hacia el dinero!"  
  
Los tres se relajaron visiblemente. "Por fin hablas con sentido, Anna." El Sr. Asakura me tocó en el hombro. "Permíteme manejar a la cabaña así nos aseguraremos que no nos estás mintiendo."  
  
Cabeceé sobriamente y le permití que me dirigiera con Marco a una camioneta de la policía. El tipo de camioneta que tiene una división en el medio para no juntar a los presos con los conductores. Me sentaron en el asiento de atrás y partimos. Yo sólo miraba fijamente sus cabezas.  
  
Pero por supuesto mis pensamientos me llevaron eventualmente a Yoh, como tienen la costumbre de hacerlo, y mi mirada cayó hacia mi regazo. Yo le había confesado mis sentimientos anoche y él no había mostrado ninguna insinuación de que los había reconocido. Escapar del auto sería una mala idea... pero tenía que saberlo... tenía que estar segura...  
  
Miré con nueva determinación. Tenía que cerciorarme de que el Sr. Asakura no me estuviese mintiendo acerca del casamiento de él y Tamao. Y si se casaba, por lo menos descansaría con tranquilidad, sabiendo que había escogido por sí mismo. Se quiso casar con una heredera... lo que era su decisión... pero tenía que asegurarme de que me consideró alguna vez parte de su ecuación. Aunque tenía un sentimiento de que yo vendría a ser el resto... si eso tiene sentido... no soy buena en las matemáticas.  
  
¡Tenía que saber!  
  
"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Marco exclamó mientras las luces verdes repentinamente se pusieron rojas y el tráfico comenzó a cruzarse delante de él. Tuvo que parar ante el riesgo de quedar atrapado en un choque múltiple. Pero paró tan agudamente que el coche de atrás nuestro chocó contra nuestra parte de atrás... y ¡voilà! Las puertas se abrieron solas.  
  
Me lacé hacia ellas y la cerradura se quebró completamente, aunque dudaba que fuera debido a mi fuerza bruta. Las puertas se abrieron hacia afuera espasmódicamente, sorprendiendo completamente a la gente de los coches de atrás mientras saltaba del mismo, descalza, del asiento trasero de un auto policial y hacia la calle. Salté al suelo y piqué fuera de allí lo mejor que pude con un dolor muy prominente en la pierna. Marco y el Sr. Asakura se dieron cuenta de mi huída repentinamente y Marco me comenzó a cazar instantáneamente.  
  
Apreté los puños y golpeé en el asfaltado, entrando y saliendo de autos que habían sido atrapados en la congestión de autos, tratando de perderlo, aunque sabía que a está altura me alcanzaría. Los alarmas de los coches se prendían mientras pasaba y cables de electricidad encima mío burbujeaban como siempre parecían hacer cuando estaba exaltada.  
  
Miré hacia atrás y vi que Marco me estaba alcanzando rápidamente. Jadeé y traté de acelerar, pero sólo triunfé en provocar un dolor de puñalada en mi muslo. Acabé por detenerme, inclinada contra el lado de un coche. Sentí a Marco agarrarme del hombro. Así que giré y le di una trompada en el rostro. Tenía tan poca fuerza que el golpe ni le hubiera afectado a mi hámster, Manta. Pero el momento en que mi mano tocó su rostro, Marco salió disparado varios metros de espalda contra un Toyota nuevito.  
  
Hubo varios segundos antes de que cayó del Toyota hacia el suelo de concreto y para ese entonces estaba segura que definitivamente estaba inconsciente. Me quedé boquiabierta mirándolo, luego miré mis manos, antes de decidir que había hecho suficiente daño y cojeé para alejarme del lugar mientras ojos curiosos me veían. Tenía que encontrar a Yoh...  
  
Dios, esperaba no tener que caminar todo el viaje hasta esa mansión costera.

************************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Personajes nuevos que no van a aparecer más por aquí. Entonces, ¿para que demonios los agregó? Y es que debía poner gente que hiciera el trabajo duro por el Sr. Asakura. 


	16. Empujado a Extremos

**Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 16: Empujado A Extremos  
  
  
"A ver, déjame ver si entendí... hiciste que la despidan... y ahora ella está en prisión... ¿todo por tu culpa?" La madre de Yoh levantó una ceja hacia su hijo más joven que jugueteaba con su cabello. "Eso es demasiado, Yoh."  
  
"No tienes que estar tan feliz a causa de ello." Se quejó el hijo.  
  
"Sólo estoy contenta que estés de regreso sano y salvo." Su madre sonrió mientras bajaba su copa de té y se acomodaba en el sofá para luego acariciarlo. "Realmente nos tenías preocupados."  
  
"Seguro." Yoh evitó hábilmente que la mano alcanzase a tocarle el brazo.  
  
"Aunque... me siento mejor que sé que te casas con Tamao mañana. Tu padre ahora está hablando con Anna Kyouyama. Va a hacer un trato."  
  
"¿Un trato?" Si actitud se interesó. "¿Qué clase del trato?"  
  
"Ha decidido retirar los cargos, siempre y cuando ella haga un trabajo para él..." La madre de Yoh no tenía pensado decirle que iba a negociar para recuperar su dinero. Si Yoh sabía que su padre no iba a quedar quebrado entonces no se casaría con Tamao. Algo que la Sra. Asakura había estado soñando desde que ella había encontrado la joven heredera de un doctor. Si él no se casaba con Tamao entonces se casaría indudablemente con esa chica tonta, Anna, y la Sra. Asakura no creía poder encarar la desilusión de tener otro hijo que se case con una comunacha. "Es mejor que esa Anna salga de nuestras vidas... después de todo vos ya le arruinaste la suya efectivamente."  
  
"Supongo..." Yoh suspiró y miró hacia abajo.  
  
"Tamao te ama... te hará un marido feliz." Parecía muy segura de si misma. "Anna es tan sólo una niñita descuidada que te sedujo."  
  
Yoh no planeaba contarle a su madre acerca del complot para arruinar a su padre. Y tampoco quería continuar esa no extravagante conversación lánguida, así que se dispensó. "Me tengo que ir... y... tomar un baño o algo." Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y se dirigió fuera del salón.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
La una cosa útil acerca de mis poderes era que puertas están rara vez cerradas para mí. Y ni bien me acerqué a la majestuosa entrada de la mansión costera, sólo tuve que empujar la puerta para que esta se abriera. ¿Misterioso, no?  
  
Pero la primera cosa que vi fue la espalda de Yoh mientras este subía la escalera. Salté directamente a la acción. "¡Yoh!"  
  
Se dio vuelta y vi sus ojos ensancharse mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Frunció el entrecejo mientras se detenía, y entonces su mirada bajó hacia mis pies. "¿Y dónde están tus zapatos?"  
  
"No importa... me escapé de prisión - tu papá quiere que le muestre donde está el dinero - pero como no lo sabía me tuve que escapar. ¡E hicieron añicos mi coche!" Grité.  
  
"Está bien." Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros para estabilizarme. Lo cuál era bueno porque gracias a la pierna sentía como si me fuera a caer. "¿Estás bien?"  
  
"B-Bien." Me sentía mareada... un poco hambrienta... mis pies estaban adoloridos y temblaba con la fatiga del músculo. Las cosas que una hace por el hombre que ama. "Yo... yo quiero saber... ¿es verdad? Que te casas, quiero decir."  
  
Me miró fijamente antes de apartar la mirada. "Sí."  
  
"¿Tan pronto?" Demandé. Y el tono de mi voz debe de haber revelado que estaba cerca de las lágrimas. "¿Aún después de lo qué dije?"  
  
"¡Por favor no llores!" Se estremeció.  
  
"No estoy llorando," sacudí la cabeza. Por lo menos no todavía, de todos modos. Pero podía sentir ese sentimiento familiar de lágrimas que te hacen un nudo en la garganta. "¿Por qué...?"  
  
"Porque necesito casarme... ella me ama..." Sus manos cayeron de mis hombros cuando retrocedí.  
  
"A-Así que, ¿sólo jugueteaste conmigo?" Pregunté, parpadeando la humedad de mis ojos, pero sólo triunfado en hacer que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas. "¿Todo este tiempo? Me hiciste creer que quizás teníamos una oportunidad, ¿p-pero ahora me dices que ya no me necesitas?"  
  
"Anna, eso no es-"  
  
"¿Eso no es qué?" Me acerqué aún más hacia la puerta y está vez las lágrimas pararon y dejé salir mi furia. "¡Ya conseguiste lo que querías! ¡Haz arruinado a tu padre y ahora necesitas casarte con una heredera - y vas y lo haces! ¡Voy a regresar a mi caja bajo el puente y no te molestaré nunca más por el resto de mi vida! ¡Espero que seas feliz! ¡No has arruinado tan sólo a tu padre!"  
  
Lo vi estremecerse, y la verdad esperaba que fuera por la culpa. No sentía nada de compasión hacia él ahora. Había destruido mi vida - ¡por lo menos que viva torturado por su conciencia!  
  
Giré y comencé a cojear hacia la puerta. "Espera, Anna." Me di vuelta, medio deseando que él estallaría repentinamente y proclamaría su amor oculto hacia mí.  
  
Se puso triste por una vez... no algo que generalmente permitía que se viera... ni algo que generalmente sintiera. "¡No te vas a ir con las manos vacías - lo juro! Te daré cualquier cosa que necesites."  
  
"No soy un caso de caridad." Dije irritada. "Y tampoco tienes que decírmelo en la cara."  
  
"Pero necesitas regresar a tu hogar... no puedes caminar en esa condición." Me dijo calmadamente.  
  
"Pero ya no tengo un hogar, ¿recuerdas?"  
  
"Te daré uno."  
  
"¡No quiero eso!" Estampé un pie adolorido. "¿No te das cuenta de qué estás haciendo?"  
  
"Entonces toma por lo menos uno de los coches." Me ofreció.  
  
No... realmente no lo entendía... yo tenía mi orgullo también. "¡No necesito tu lastima, Yoh!"  
  
"Quiero ayudarte." Dijo firmemente.  
  
Se dirigió hacia un gancho cercano a la puerta y sacó un conjunto de llaves para que las tomase. Miré irritablemente a Yoh, luego a las llaves y entonces me di vuelta otra vez no sin antes arrebatárselas. "Bueno. Pero no te va a ser fácil encontrarme... ya que no tengo dirección ni nada."  
  
"Cuida a este. Los coches cuestan dinero." Me dijo.  
  
Hice un gesto grosero con los dedos y salí de la mansión y me dirigí hacia el garaje/almacén donde todos los autos se guardaban. Apreté el botón y un Toyota pequeño destelló en el rincón. Me acerqué a el y me senté adentro del mismo.  
  
No sabía que más hacer. Estaba sola ahora. Así que me puse a llorar.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
El susodicho miró a su alrededor reconociendo la vos de su abuela que bajaba la escalera. "¿Era esa Anna Kyouyama?"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"Ah." Se asomó por la puerta por un momento observando el reflejo silenciosamente antes de acercarse a su nieto y tirarle de las orejas. "¡La verdad es que si eres el hijo del demonio, Yoh!"  
  
"¡Abuela!"  
  
"¡No me hables!" Le dio una mirada muerta. "¡No me importa lo que tu madre dice! ¡O lo que tu padre dice! ¡Esa chica no merece ser tratada de esa manera!"  
  
Yoh tenía el sentimiento de que su abuela sabía que Anna no lo había secuestrado con malas intenciones. Eso era un tanto obvio con la escenita anterior. "¿Lo oíste todo?"  
  
"¡Todo!" Le dio un golpe y apretó sus puños. "¡Eres el tonto más grande del mundo! Aquí estás vos, revolcándote en tu riqueza y negándote todo para permanecer como un bastardo rico - mientras ella sufre por vos con nada!"  
  
Digan como lo digan eso sonó realmente mal.  
  
"¿No crees que Hao no tuvo el mismo dilema cuando se casó con Mari?" Lo acusó. "¿Crees que no le preocupó tener que dejar su herencia de la propiedad a vos? Pero el punto es que - a él no le importó que algo tan INSIGNIFICANTE como el dinero le arruine la vida."  
  
"No es mi tipo de mujer." Yoh se cruzó de brazos. Eso le hizo ganar otro golpe. "¡¿Podrías dejar de pegarme?!"  
  
"¡No! ¡Mira! ¡Mírala!" Su abuela no estaba obviamente feliz con Yoh. "Ella es una chica... hermosa e inteligente y ahora da lastima por tu culpa. La arruinaste."  
  
"Pero Tamao-"  
  
"Yoh - ¿sabes que es una heredera?" Lo miró con paciencia. "Una heredera sólo puede recibir su fortuna si se casa - y esa es la única razón por la cual Tamao te quiere... ahora en serio ¿quieres compartir tu dinero con una mujer como esa? Mira lo que le pasó a tu padre cuando se casó con una heredera"  
  
Su padre no era un hombre felizmente casado y encima estaba a la orilla de la ruina. Su abuela lo miró con simpatía. "¿Quieres cometer el mismo error?"  
  
Yoh estaba silencioso, pero con un ceño claro en su cara.  
  
Su abuela suspiró y subió las escaleras. "Voy a ayudar a tu abuelo a doblar las frazadas. Se estuvo quejando de su artritis otra vez." Dijo mientras desaparecía.  
  
"¡Yoh!" Tamao apareció, caminando por el vestíbulo vistiendo su típico bikini. Probablemente vivía sólo en la piscina todo el día y no hacía nada. La rosada llevaba en sus brazos una revista de bodas. "¿Qué vestido de novia me conviene usar? ¿Uno moderno? ¿Tradicional? ¿Occidental?"  
  
"No sé... ¿uno que te entre?" Se encogió de hombros, mirándola mientras su cerebro crecía finalmente al tamaño de un nogal. "Tengo que irme..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¡No... no... no... no...!" Pilika lloraba mientras golpeaba con sus puños el hombro de su hermano. "¡Esto se acabó! ¡Yoh escogió a Tamao! ¡No la ama! ¡Fue todo una perdida de tiempo! ¡Es como en mil novecientos cincuenta de nuevo! ¡Estamos perdidos!"  
  
"Bueno, bueno." Horo Horo le tocó la espalda mientras ella lloraba contra él. "Estoy seguro que Jeanne nos va a perdonar."  
  
"¡Claro que no!" Pilika gimió. "¡No era su ultimátum - era uno de más arriba! ¡Ahora nunca nos van a apoyar! ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya!"  
  
"Probablemente, pero todavía tenemos el dinero." Indicó. "Podemos fugarnos tranquilos a Corea del Sur con el mismo."  
  
"No es suficiente. ¡Quiero venganza!" Pilika lo empujó repentinamente lejos con sus puños apretados. "Esto es todo culpa de ese bastardo de Yoh."  
  
Horo Horo estaba contento de que ya no lo estaban culpando más. "¿Qué planeas hacer?"  
  
"Matarlo."  
  
"Eso ni lo pienses Pilika. Iríamos al infierno por eso." Horo Horo sacudió la cabeza. "No es un lugar agradable. La oscuridad y el fuego son demasiado para mi gusto."  
  
Pilika miró del garaje a la mansión y luego a su hermano, abofeteando un puño contra la palma de su mano. "Lo tengo. Secuestramos a la chica. La vendemos al Sr. Asakura - ¡hacemos una fortuna!"  
  
Horo Horo lo pensó un momento. "Tu eres la jefa."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Prendí la radio mientras arrancaba el motor del auto, pero justo estaban pasando una de esas canciones románticas, esas melosas que realmente te marean. Así que levanté mi pierna buena y pateé la radio hasta que todo los botones quedasen abollados y el sonido dejase de salir. Me acomodé y cerré los ojos para respirar profundamente. Y estaba a punto de marcharme cuando las puertas del auto se abrieron. Me di vuelta a tiempo para encontrar una tela sobre mi cara. Un olor extraño inundó mi nariz y mi mundo giró hasta volverse negro.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yoh abrió la puerta del garaje para evitar justo a tiempo ser atropellado por un pequeño Toyota. "¡Anna, eres una ramera!"  
  
Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta... que una mujer diferente manejaba, y Anna estaba siendo llevada en el asiento trasero por un hombre que él había visto antes. Los cazadores de recompensa habían secuestrado a Anna...  
  


*******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ahora sí! Yoh va a tomar una decisión y esperemos que sea para bien.

Otra vez no tuve tiempo de responder reviews. Era responder o escribir fics, y creo que todos prefieren que escriba. Igual, los he leido todos, don't worry ^^ Cuando tenga un poco de tiempo los voy a responder todos.

Por ahora les voy a dar las gracias a todos por seguir este fic a pesar de que no lo actualizo regularmente como antes, mil perdones.


	17. Cazadores Cazados

** Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 17: Cazadores Cazados  
  
  
Estos dos tienen muchas agallas. ¡Primero roban dinero que no les pertenece, y luego me raptan! Y AHORA este tipo me estaba haciendo trampa jugando a las cartas conmigo...   
  
Horo Horo repartió las cartas frente a mi (boca arriba) antes de repartirse algunas a él mismo y mirarlas. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo si no tuviese mis manos atadas atrás a mi espalda y le habría pedido que me desatara pero tenía también una cinta de embalar sobre mi boca para evitar que hablase... así que en realidad, estaba jugando solo.  
  
Estábamos en una especie de almacén cuando me desperté y aún estaba en el mismo asiento que estaba hace una hora atrás cuando desperté. Pilika estaba sacándole polvo al suelo detrás de Horo Horo mientras sostenía un celular en la mano. "Esto es brillante..." Se murmuraba a ella misma.  
  
Calculo que estaba embobada con algo, pero soy inteligente como para no preguntar.  
  
"Ves, ahora tienes cuatro reyes." Horo Horo señaló mis cartas. "Ahora necesitas sacar otro para ganar."  
  
Sacudí la cabeza fervientemente. Las oportunidades de que me saliera otro rey cuando en el mazo sólo hay cuatro son bastante bajas.   
  
"Así que, ¿quieres intercambiar uno de tus reyes por otra carta?" me preguntó.  
  
Grité algo bajo la venda y estampé mis pies, sacudiendo la cabeza. No quería intercambiar nada.  
  
"Está bien." Tomó uno de mis reyes a pesar de mi obvia negación y me dio otra carta.  
  
Para su mala suerte, y bastante afortunada para la mía, esa carta era un As. Estallé riendo mientras él fruncía el ceño hacia mis cartas. Luego barrió con su brazo las cartas hacia el suelo y me calmé en seguida. "Ya es suficiente." Remarcó y me tapó los ojos con una cinta.  
  
Y así perdí mi sentido de la vista, y sólo podía quedarme ahí sentada. Creía haber oído a Pilika salir, pero en seguida regresó.  
  
"He estado en el teléfono con el Sr. Asakura. Dice que no pagará, pero cuando empecé a hablar acerca de mandarle los dedos de la chica, comenzó su acto." Pilika se escuchaba como acercándose a mí y empezó a barajar lo que sonaba a papeles. "Dice que va a mandar a alguien muy pronto a llevársela y entregarnos el dinero."  
  
Por lo menos no me estaría despidiendo de mis dedos todavía.  
  
"Ahora, Anna," oí que Pilika se me acercaba aún más. "Antes de que te vayas, tengo una pequeña pregunta."  
  
Esperé la misma.  
  
"¿Dónde enterró Yoh el resto del dinero del rescate?" Preguntó lentamente como si le estuviese hablando a un retardo... y probablemente pensaba que lo estaba haciendo.  
  
Yo no contesté... porque tenía una cinta sobre mi boca.  
  
"Ehh... Pilika..." Horo Horo pareció indicar ese hecho.  
  
Una mano alcanzó la punta de la cinta y la arrancó como si tratara de depilarme el bozo. "¡Auch!" Grité enojadamente.  
  
"¿Dónde está?" Pilika demandó.  
  
"¡No lo sé! ¡No me dijo!" Grité.  
  
Y devuelta volvió la cinta sobre mi boca. Mis labios estarían realmente adoloridos después de esto. Pero por otra parte mi cabeza ya estaba adolorida tratando de descifrar todo lo que estaba pasando. Los cazadores de recompensas quería el dinero del rescate y también el que el Sr. Asakura les iba a dar por mí. Entonces ¿qué harían? También estaba el dinero que el Sr. Asakura me había prometido cuando le dijera donde estaba mi parte del dinero del rescate. Y también estaba el hecho de que sólo una persona sabía donde estaba mi parte del rescate, y ese era Yoh, y él ya no tenía realmente interés en eso. Probablemente ni sabía que todo esto estaba pasando. Para el final de este lío yo sería probablemente un muerto sin dedos... o peor... , y el Sr. Asakura casi seguro se mataría al saber la cantidad de dinero que estaba repartiendo. ¿Y no necesitaba liquidar unas deudas hoy a la noche o se quedaba sin propiedad?  
  
Pobre tipo.  
  
Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? El tipo era una sanguijuela - y venía de familia. El papá de Yoh era una sanguijuela, su madre era una yegua y él era el doble de sanguijuela que su padre. ¡Arruínenlos a todos, por lo que me importa!  
  
Tenía que haber leyes y los jueces estarían de mi lado en todo esto. La verdad es que pienso que soy la victima en todo esto y todas estas personas me estaban haciendo rebotar cual pelota para satisfacer su propia ganancia financiera.   
  
Luego oí un golpe en la puerta de abajo. Hubo silencio antes de que Pilika hablara. "Horo Horo, ve a ver quien es."  
  
"Estoy jugando a las cartas, ¡si me voy puede hacerme trampa!" Protestó. No sabía que estábamos aún jugando a las cartas, pero bueno.  
  
Pilika resopló de furia y molestia y bajó la escalera. Escuché muy detenidamente, mitad esperando oír a Yoh o algo. Pero probablemente sólo me engañaba a mí misma.  
  
Repentinamente hubo un grito muy agudo y femenino desde la escalera y giré la cabeza agudamente mientras oía dos personas subir la escalera.  
  
"¡Vos!" Horo Horo gritó.  
  
"¡¿Quién es?!" Grité.  
  
"¿Qué le hiciste?" Horo Horo dejó la mesa.  
  
"Le di un puñetazo en la nariz."  
  
Maldición... esa sólo puede haber sido la voz de Yoh. Debo empezar a escuchar realmente mis instintos.  
  
"¡¿Le diste un puñetazo en la nariz?!" Oí el grito de Horo Horo. "¡Es una dama y más pequeña y vos le das un puñetazo en la nariz!"  
  
"Auch... auch... auch... " Esa era Pilika.  
  
"Bueno... podría haber sido una experta en karate..." Yoh protestó. "No voy a arriesgar- espera - ¡desata a Anna!"  
  
Finalmente me vio.  
  
"¡Hazlo!" Yoh gritó después de que Horo Horo pareció vacilar. Tenía el presentimiento de que tenía un arma o algo para que hicieran lo que decía. El peliazul se me acercó y me arrancó por segunda vez a tirones la cinta de la boca. Estallé inmediatamente. "¡Auch! ¡¡¡Eres un estúpido, Yoh!!!"  
  
"¡Oye! ¡Te estoy salvando!"  
  
"¡Salvándome mis polainas! ¡Ya estoy harta de ti y tus sangrientas elecciones! ¡A menos que tu papá te haya mandado para venir a buscarme entonces puedes desaparecer de mi vida y esperaré a mi verdadero príncipe azul!" Chasqueé.  
  
"Espera, déjame que te explique-"  
  
Fue cortado cuando alguien lo agarró - creo que fue Horo Horo. Y por un rato pude escuchar riña. "Vine a - decirte - ¡Auch!" Gruñó mientras luchaba. "Ya no tengo interés en la propiedad - ni el dinero!"  
  
"¿Entonces en qué?" Me precipité.  
  
"¡No me caso con Tamao! ¡Nunca la amé - y nunca lo haré, y no pienso terminar como mi padre! ¡Arruinado y casado infelizmente!" Hubo un ruido contra el piso y alguien gritó de dolor. Debe de haber sido Horo Horo porque Yoh seguía hablando tranquilo. "Ha sido el infierno los últimos días en mi casa, lo sé, y estoy arrepentido"  
  
"¡¿Quieres saber que es el verdadero infierno?!" Grité. Lloraba pero él no podía verme a causa de la venda en mis ojos. "El infierno es estar fuera de las puertas del cielo, mirando sin poder entrar porque si lo haces, te arriesgas a destruir la felicidad de la persona que más amas!"  
  
Hubo una pausa larga.  
  
Luego Pilika habló en un tono que sonaba a como si se estuviera agarrando la nariz. "Eso es realmente dulce... ¿pero qué significa?"  
  
"Significa... que es el infierno para mí pararme al costado y verte estar con otra persona y saber que si trato de amarte sólo te arruinaría!" Las lágrimas ya eran bastante evidentes en mi voz... y le estaba hablando directamente a Yoh.  
  
Hubo completa calma en el almacén mientras las otras tres personas procesaban lo dicho.  
  
"Entonces lo siento mucho..." Yoh dijo calmadamente. "Pero como dije, ya no me interesa el dinero... escojo el amor en su lugar."  
  
Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. "¿En serio...?" Mis manos temblaban detrás de mi espalda. Pero eso podía ser por falta de la circulación de la sangre.  
  
"Vine a salvarte y decirte que te amo."  
  
Quise llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Y casi lo hago mientras oía a Pilika llorar y a Horo Horo suspirar. Estaba solamente inmóvil. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza... y era uno de esos momentos raros en los cuales una luz cae sobre la pareja y todo lo demás es borrado del mapa. "¿Lo dices en serio?" Cuchicheé.  
  
"Sí... te amo, estaría mejor con vos que heredando esa propiedad. Soy feliz contigo... y eso es lo más importante para mí." Me dijo como si se hubiese estado muriendo años por decírmelo.  
  
Entonces oí pasos en la escalera... de zapatos de tacones altos. Horo Horo murmuró. "¿Que...?" Luego dos disparos sonaron y fueron seguidos por dos suaves ruidos sordos. Comencé a asustarse. Alguien había sido disparado.  
  
"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Dije alarmadamente. "¡¿Yoh?!"  
  
"Estoy bien, Anna..." Su voz sonó un poco forzada.  
  
"¡¿Qué pasa?!" No podía ver nada pero sabía que había otra persona en el cuarto y por el sonido de las cosas, Pilika y su hermano habían sido disparados.  
  
"Sácale la venda de los ojos a la chica." Una voz familiar le ordenó a Yoh... una voz muy familiar.  
  
Pocos momentos después la venda fue quitada suavemente de mis ojos y parpadeé para enfocar mi visión en el recién llegado... que era Tamao. Y tenía un fusil que se veía bastante profesional. Por una vez no llevaba un bikini, pero llevaba jeans holgados blancos y una remera rosa sin mangas. No aparentaba ser una asesina.  
  
Pero entonces miré a través del cuarto para ver que Horo Horo se había desplomado sobre un montón de cajas, su cara escondida, y atrás mío Pilika estaba tirada sobre una silla con un pequeño hoyo en la frente. Me sentía mareada... realmente mareada... ¡estaba en un cuarto con dos muertos!  
  
"Tu abuela me dijo que planeabas dejarme, Yoh." Miró a Yoh brevemente antes de lanzarme una mirada helada a mí. "¿Por esta ramera?"  
  
Tamao parecía tener dos lados en su personalidad... la Tamao que había conocido antes era demasiado estúpida para realizar todo esto. "Aunque sabes que me tengo que casar... Yoh nos necesitamos mutuamente."  
  
"Hay otras cosas más importantes que el dinero, Tamao." Yoh dijo tiesamente.  
  
"¿Como el amor? Dile a alguien que le importe." Se bufó. "¡Yo no tengo nada! ¡No tengo familia! ¡NECESITO casarme con alguien para poder heredar mi fortuna! ¡Y vos necesitas casarte conmigo para conseguir la herencia de tu padre! ¿¡Cómo puedes tirar esta oportunidad por una campesina!?"  
  
Decidí mantener la calma así Tamao no me apuntaría con su fusil. Ya era demasiado malo que me estuviera culpando de todo. Pero como es normal, su fusil volvió a ser apuntado contra mí y tragué duramente. "Ahora Anna... dime dónde esta el dinero del rescate o te dispararé y le preguntaré a Yoh."  
  
Y con lo que acabo de ver, no había duda en mi mente de que ella llevaría hasta el final esa amenaza.  
  
  
  
  
**********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡Y Tamao vuelve a la carga!! ¿Quién creería que la rosada era una psicópata? ¿Alguien se lo veía venir? Talvez, pero no de esta manera. Y sí, lo sé, pobres hermanos del muy lejano norte...

Por cierto, como anda todo el mundo? Hace tanto que no entro al MSN... y cuando yo me puedo meter, de milagro, es despues de las once de la noche y a esa hora ya no hay nadie ;_;

Ya que estamos, quiero que mis imotochans me manden mails para saber que es de sus vidas! Para saber como se encuantran! Si ha habiedo cambios en su vida amorosa, o si estan bien de salud, o solo se les haya roto una uña! Quiero saber de ustedes! Con la cuestion del trabajo y del estudio no se nada de nadie ;_; 

Tambien, si estas leyendo esto Mitzy, me gustaria saber como andas, que es de tu vida, y los alti-bajos por los cuales estas pasando. Necesito saber si te encuentras bien ;_;

A otra cosa mariposa ^^. Perdon por la falta de acentos, pero a mi teclado no le funciona mas esa opcion, se ha desconfigurado. Ahora solo puede escribir como si fuera ingles, no saben todo lo que me costo encontrar la letra eñe con el 'Alt+numero cualquiera'! 

Y tambien perdonen por la falta de contestacion a reviews, pero ya no tengo ni tiempo de escribir ;_; No solo por el trabajo y el estudio, sino que tambien ahora me estan distrayendo mis compañeros de trabajo, en si cierto cordobez que me vuelve loca... ^///^

Besos para todos y sigan sintonizados con la historia, que no da tregua, y mas con los finales que yo le pongo ^^ no me odien! ^^U


	18. Invencible

** Notas Iniciales:**

Antes que nada debo pedirles perdon a todos por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve algunos problemas de salud y se me acumulo trabajo atrazado por lo que me era imposible escribir. De todos modos, el siguiente capitulo de este fic (el final) va a salir muy pronto ya que ya he escrito las 3/4 partes del mismo. 

Ahora si, pasemos a lo qe a todos les interesa: el fic!

** Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 18: Invencible  
  
  
Estábamos en la casa abandonada otra vez... una casa que temía rápidamente ver de nuevo. Ahora estaba terriblemente asustada. Tamao parecía ser aún más peligrosa que los dos cazadores de recompensas - aún más despiadada que el tipo ruso que me había hecho cavar mi propia tumba. Estaba aterrorizada.  
  
Y lo que era aún peor, ella me había tirado, atada a mi silla, de espaldas a ella para poder encarar la cara pálida y muerta de Pilika. Sí... los había traído porque tenía planeado tirar los cuerpos lejos de la ciudad. Pero cada vez que el auto pegaba saltos, los cuerpos de Horo Horo y su hermana tenían el hábito de acercarse más a mi lado... lo que era asqueroso y estuve cerca de vomitar.   
  
Finalmente paramos fuera de la cabaña y Tamao nos desató a Yoh y a mí y nos metió dentro de la misma con su arma. En el interior, ató a Yoh a una silla, bien seguro y acudió a mí.  
  
"Ahora..." Dijo lentamente. "Decime dónde está ese dinero... o te disparo."  
  
Tragué duro y miré a Yoh. Sólo él sabía donde estaba el dinero... e incluso, él no sabía donde estaba la totalidad del mismo. Y no podía gritarme exactamente la respuesta en este momento. Pero dirigió su mirada hacia el piso. ¿Lo había enterrado bajo el piso?  
  
Me ocupé echando una mirada alrededor por los muebles. La irritación de Tamao creció. "¿Qué haces?"  
  
"... No puedo recordar exactamente donde lo dejé..." dije nerviosamente. Sí, como si olvidaría donde escondí un millón de yenes. "Si me das un minuto."  
  
Eché una mirada en la cocina, y todo mientras el arma de Tamao permanecía apuntada hacia mí. Entonces pisé una baldosa floja. "¡Ah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Lo escondí acá abajo!"  
  
Me arrodillé y tiré de la baldosa, así como algunos de las tablas circundantes para darme espacio a entrar. Tamao suspiró con irritación detrás mío mientras yo me dejaba caer hacia abajo por el hueco entre las baldosas. Realmente no había demasiadas cosas allá abajo, mas una bonita oscuridad. Mucho polvo y tierra y contrafuertes de madera que tendría que estar arriba en la casa... pero aparte de eso... no había dinero. Eché una mirada alrededor y entonces visualicé una luz brillante del costado. Me arrastré así allí y empujé la tabla floja que cubría la luz y encontré, para mi sorpresa, una puerta que dirigía hacia afuera. ¿Era esto lo qué Yoh me había estado diciendo?  
  
Vacilé en si escapaba o no.  
  
Entonces, sin darme cuenta, un disparo pasó por encima de mí y golpeó el tablón de madera a mi lado. La madera podrida y agrietada se astilló y un pedacito se desprendió y me golpeó en la mejilla.  
  
"No soy tonta, Anna." Tamao llamó desde arriba. "Sal. No está el dinero allá abajo."  
  
Me arrastré reciamente para salir del 'sótano', ahora cubierta de tierra y mugre, pero por lo menos esa bala no me había golpeado. "No sé donde está el dinero... mataste a las únicas dos personas que sabían donde estaba." Dije enojadamente, y sin temor a mostrarlo. Y por lo menos lo que dije era en parte verdad.   
  
"No es realmente acerca del dinero ahora, ¿no Anna?" Rió y se sacó un pelo rosa de su rostro. "Eso es sólo una cuestión lateral del asunto principal. Tu me robaste a mi prometido y ahora tienes que pagar por ello. Estábamos comprometidos mucho antes de que aparecieras. Habíamos planeado todo nuestra vida." Suspiró. "¡Entonces llegas y arruinas todo!"  
  
"Lo siento." Dije rápidamente.  
  
"Sentirlo no es suficiente... ya es demasiado tarde. Tienes que pagar." Levantó el arma en mí.  
  
Yo no quería pagar... principalmente porque no había esperado que el amor de Yoh viniera a ese precio. Y Tamao estaba a punto de dispararme cuando la puerta se abrió y tres cabezas giraron para ver quién había entrado. Tamao y yo gritamos y Tamao acompañó su grito con cuatro balazos.   
  
Pilika y Horo Horo habían estado a punto de entrar, teniéndose las cabezas con dolor, y cuando nos vieron se veían bastante confundidos. Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo ya que cada uno recibió un poco de plomo en el pecho y se desplomaron sin poder hacer antes mucho más.  
  
Repentinamente no sólo estaba muy atemorizada pero también confundida, y esa adrenalina corría por mis venas de nuevo. Tamao se dirigió a mí, respirando duramente y mirando hacia el horizonte. "Esto es demasiado extraño." Ella murmuró y levantó el arma para dispararme.  
  
"¡Tamao!" Yoh gritó. "¡Anna no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Si debes dispararle a alguien, es a mí!"  
  
"¡Cállate!" Gritamos ambas al mismo tiempo pero Tamao agregó. "¡No trates de ser un héroe ahora!"  
  
"Ah está bien..." él resopló de furia y se habría cruzado de brazos si estos no estuviesen atados.  
  
Tamao volvía hacia mí y detrás de ella vi como Yoh movía levemente sus manos tras su espalda, tratando de liberarse. Tamao levantó el arma una vez más. "Nada te puede salvar esta vez." Dijo calmadamente y estiró el disparador.  
  
El balazo se dirigió hacia mí y me golpeó directo en el pecho sobre mi corazón. Inmediatamente deje de sentir mi cuerpo y caí de espalda, golpeando el piso duramente, y quede ciega.  
  
"¡No!"  
  
Oí el grito de Yoh. De hecho podía oír de todo... sólo no podía moverme... ni podía respirar si vamos al caso.  
  
"No te preocupes, no valía nada." Tamao le dijo. Sentí los pasos de sus tacones que vibraban en el piso de madera bajo de mí. "Ahora dime donde está el dinero y todos podemos volver a estar felices."  
  
"¡La mataste!" Gritó.  
  
"¿Me vas a prestar atención?"  
  
¿Por qué no me estaba muriendo? O ya lo había hecho... talvez ya no respiraba... no podía ver y no me podía moverme. Pero tampoco podía sentir el dolor en mi pecho. Pero entonces tuve un espantoso pensamiento... que si toda la gente que muere se queda como estoy ahora... y queda atrapada en ataúdes por siempre... en una especie de coma... ¿o quizás estaba en coma en este momento?  
  
Pero moví un dedo y me di cuenta que eso era imposible si estuviese en coma o muerta. Lentamente mi visión comenzó a volver y parpadeé dolorosamente. Giré mi mirada a través del cuarto y vi que Tamao estaba hablando con Yoh, su espalda hacia mí e Yoh estaba con la cabeza baja.  
  
"¿Dónde está el dinero, Yoh?" La rosada preguntó suavemente mientras yo me levantaba del suelo silenciosamente.  
  
"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?" Se quejó él.  
  
"Como veo que ya no puedo heredar mi fortuna, necesito otra fuente de ingresos, ¿no?"  
  
"¿Por qué no te casas con otra persona?" Preguntó.  
  
"Tonto." Le tocó la mejilla. "Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, Yoh."  
  
Y con eso una lámpara se columpió duramente para chocar contra la cabeza de Tamao, por cortesía mía. La prometida de Yoh fue tomada por sorpresa y cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. "¡Aleja tus sucias manos de él!" Grité y solté la lámpara de mis manos. Un poco precipitadamente porque entonces me di cuenta que Tamao seguía conciente sosteniendo aún su pistola entre sus manos.  
  
"¡Yo te disparé!" Tamao chilló, poniéndose de pie una vez más y frotándose la cabeza.  
  
Sí, eso me desconcertó también. "Habrás fallado." Esa era la única explicación lógica que podía proponer... pero mirando hacia abajo en mi remera, me di cuenta de que había un hoyo redondo pequeño encima de mi corazón y debajo la piel estaba púrpura y azul con si hubiera un moretón horrible. Pero la piel no estaba cortada.  
  
"¡Deberías estar muerta!" Gritó y me iba a disparar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por un gemido detrás nuestro, en la puerta, de la cual Pilika entró suavemente.  
  
Tamao gritó y una vez más disparo otra bala hacia Pilika quien dejó de moverse inmediatamente. "¡¡¿¿Por qué esto no está funcionando??!!" Gritó y tiró el arma al suelo y la pateó. La verdad es que la culpo por echarle la culpa al arma, yo también lo habría hecho, pero tirarla no había sido una buena idea. Porque en ese momento Yoh se liberó y agarró a Tamao por atrás, inmovilizándola.  
  
"¡¡Suéltame!!" La rosada se quejó, gritando, y pataleó lo más duro que pudo, aunque eso no parecía molestarle a Yoh.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" Yoh me frunció el entrecejo.  
  
"¿E-Ella me disparó?" Tartamudeé. Me eché una mirada a mi misma pero la bala no podía ser vista. Definitivamente me había golpeado... pero no estaba lastimada. Y no tenía sentido. Había recibido un disparo antes y me había lastimado como las llamas del infierno, pero ahora solo tenía un moretón.  
  
"No están muertos... no están muertos." Tamao jadeó, luchar contra el agarre de Yoh. Eché una mirada hacia los dos cazadores de recompensas y vi que Horo Horo se movía de verdad ahora. Medio que me asustó un poco también... pero no con la misma extensión que la asustaba a Tamao.  
  
Así que atamos a Tamao y la tiramos en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y decidimos dejar a los cazadores de recompensas... ya que parecían tener intenciones de levantarse eventualmente.  
  
"¿Segura que estás bien?" Yoh me preguntó una vez más.  
  
"Sólo un moretón." Estaba totalmente desorientada. "No entiendo..."  
  
Yoh estuvo silencioso un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Creo que no soy el único con poderes supernaturales acá."  
  
"¿Qué significa eso?" Fruncí el entrecejo.  
  
"Qué debes ser una especie de Miko o Itako." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Es qué nunca leíste cuentos de hadas o escuchaste viejas leyendas? Las Miko son los humanos con una fuerza increíble de pureza."  
  
"¿No te vas a asustar o gritar?" Pregunté. No podía creer que se estuviera tomando esto en solfa.  
  
"Mientras no te asustes de que soy un shaman." Suspiró. "Me podría importar menos."  
  
Bueno... esas eran buenas noticias... quizás yo no era el único ejemplar anormal a fin de cuentas.

****************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ahora saben porqué a Anna le pasaban todas esas cosas y se que talvez las Miko e Itakos no tienen ese poder, pero ¿qué me importa? Es mi fic y hago lo que quiero XD

El próximo capítulo ya es el último, una pena pero el final siempre llega.   



	19. Descubrimientos Interesantes

**Notas Iniciales:**

Lo prometido es deuda... bueno, aca llego el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic. Espero les guste y perdonen la tardanza, pero como siempre digo, no pude escribir por motivos personales los cuales incluyen trabajo, estudio y salud. Y ahora si, lo que todos esperaban:

** Seguir Adelante...**

Capítulo 19: Descubrimientos Interesantes   
  
  
Nunca esperé regresar a este lugar con gusto, pero aquí estaba, caminando hacia la gran mansión costera con Yoh quien me dirigía, tocándome el hombro alentadoramente. Pero igual no podía evitar sentir que ahora varios miembros de su familia me estarían esperando con hachas, ametralladoras y tablones de madera con clavos en ellos.  
  
Ah sí, y a propósito, Tamao había sido encerrada en un instituto mental anoche. Y no me cabía duda de que la familia de Yoh ya sabía de ello. Y también... el Sr. Asakura no había recibido su dinero para esas deudas extrañas que él tenía que pagar... así que estaba oficialmente quebrado, a menos que hubiese seguido a un duende detrás del arco iris y luego lo estranguló para quedarse con su olla de oro. Lo cual yo dudaba.  
  
Pero ahora significaba que Yoh tampoco recibiría la propiedad porque no se iba a casar con Tamao... y tenía el presentimiento que no muchas personas serían buenos conejitos conmigo por todo esto. Así que podrán ver que todo esto NO es mi culpa pero SI lo es de alguna manera... extraña, por cierto.  
  
Yoh estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal cuando esta se abrió ante nosotros. Saltamos de asombro cuando vimos media docena de doncellas y lacayos saliendo del lugar llevando maletas y más maletas. Luego los siguió el Sr. Asakura, con una mirada de pocos amigos.  
  
"¡Hola papá!" Yoh saludó, mientras el Sr. Asakura sólo lo consideró pedregosamente.  
  
"Hola, hijo. Supongo que ya escuchaste." Le dijo en tonos amargos.  
  
"¡Ah sí!" Yoh no tendría que haberse visto tan complacido por ello.  
  
"Entonces no hay necesidad de despedidas." Y nos dejó para entrar a una limusina que acaba de salir del garaje.  
  
"Espera..." Murmuré.  
  
"¿A dónde se va?" Yoh frunció el entrecejo. Luego su madre salió de la casa. Vio a su hijo y caminó hacia él con paso pesado e inmediatamente le dio un abrazo maternal.  
  
"¡Ahí estás, Yoh! Estoy tan contenta de que volviste a salvo - oí que Tamao casi te mató."  
  
"Tamao casi mató a tres personas. Sólo que no es muy buena en mantenerlos muertos." Contestó seriamente. Su madre sólo rió. "¿A dónde va papá?"  
  
"A Hawaii."  
  
Ambos la miramos fijamente.  
  
"Ah... ¿no te dijimos? Todavía tenemos algo de dinero de su jubilación. Así que nos vamos a ir a vivir a la casa de vacaciones en Hawaii." Lo besó a Yoh en la mejilla que se retorció un poco. "Adiós, querido... y... chau para vos." Arrugó su nariz hacia mi de modo superior y se fue a la limusina meneando su cola.  
  
"Pensé que se divorciaría de tu papá..." Le dije calladamente a Yoh.  
  
Él sólo se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que debe de haber encontrado lindo y extravagante al chico de la piscina de Hawaii."  
  
Nos quedamos parados mirando hasta que la limusina arrancó siendo seguida por un remolque que llevaba todo el equipaje de el Sr. y Sra. Asakura. Luego entramos. "Supongo que esto significa que la casa pertenece a tu hermano ahora, ¿no?"  
  
"Si."  
  
Y como si nos hubiese escuchado, su hermano estaba bajando la escalera. "Sí, lo que significa que debes empezar a empacar tus cosas, Yoh."  
  
La cara de Yoh se oscureció. "Pero esta es mi casa."  
  
"No - esta es mi casa." Hao miró a Yoh con una linda sonrisa cínica. "Y vos sólo sos un huésped, lo que significa que tienes que salir ahora, o llamo la policía."  
  
Así que era por esto que Yoh no había querido amarme. Era que todavía quería tener un techo sobre su cabeza.  
  
"Lo siento..." dije calladamente cuando su hermano se alejó de nosotros. "Todo es mi culpa."  
  
"No... esto no es tu culpa, Anna." Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso suave en el cachete. "Por lo menos nos tenemos el uno al otro."  
  
Giré mis ojos. "No me vengas con esa tonta historia. Sabes muy bien que nuestro amor no pagará por la comida, ni el alquiler ya que estamos."  
  
"Mm..." Pareció pensativo.  
  
"Supongo que debo ir por una mochila." Volvió a suspirar. "Vamos a ir por el dinero que enterré fuera de la cabaña campestre."  
  
Bueno, ese era un comienzo. Por lo menos tendríamos algo de dinero.  
  
Yoh se fue para arriba pero yo permanecí en la escalera del vestíbulo, tratando de pensar una salida a nuestro dilema. Luego la esposa de Hao apareció. Me sonrió tibiamente cuando me vio. "Un gusto verte de nuevo, Annastacia. Soy Marie."  
  
"¿La esposa de Hao?" Pregunté y ella asintió. "Lo siento si le parezco grosera, pero la verdad es que tu esposo no me agrada mucho."  
  
"No muchas personas lo hacen..." La muchacha se vio un poco triste. "Pero... él es realmente una persona agradable, adentro, muy, muy... muy adentro."  
  
No me compadecí de él. Estaba salvando ese sentimiento para el hermano que se quedaría sin casa.  
  
"Escuché las noticias." Me sonrió otra vez. "Que Tamao había secuestrado a Yoh y lo amenazó desde el principio para poder ganar aún más dinero."  
  
Sí... esa era la pequeña mentira piadosa que habíamos inventado para sacarme de las lista 'Se Busca' de todo Japón. No lastimaría realmente a Tamao ya que estaba en una casa de locos cerca de volverse autómata. "Sí... chica loca..." Y no pensé ni una vez que esta mujer había creído ese cuento.  
  
"Es extraño lo que la gente hace en un ataque de celos y avaricia." Me sonrió dócilmente.  
  
Miré fijamente mientras ella se retiraba del lugar antes de sacudir la cabeza y apretar los puños de mis manos contra mis ojos. Esto era TODO mi culpa. Yoh estaba arruinado por mi culpa...  
  
El timbre sonó... y como no había nadie cerca para abrir la puerta, fui a hacerlo yo misma. "¿Olvidó sus llaves Sr...?" Me tragué las palabras cuando me di cuenta que ese no era el Sr. Asakura por lejos. Pero en su lugar había una mujer de mediana edad vistiendo un traje de trabajo bastante decente y a su lado estaba la abuela Genshi con Manta. Al principio no la reconocí ya que llevaba una boina escocesa y unos pocos mechones grises en el cabello. "Mamá..."  
  
"Anna..." Me sonrió.  
  
Miré hacia la abuela Genshi. Se veía bastante feliz. Mi corazón se entibió al verla, pero ese sentimiento fue equilibrado por el frío que sentía por mi madre.  
  
"Creo que necesitamos hablar, Annita." Mi madre me dijo simplemente y entró al vestíbulo sin ser invitada. La abuela Genshi la siguió.  
  
"Whoa..." La abuela miró fijamente su alrededor. "¡Eres como una princesa, Anna!"  
  
"Yo no vivo aquí..." Mis ojos estaban en mi madre.  
  
Escuché a mi madre mirando a su alrededor. "Sentarnos... algún lugar donde sentarnos... algún lugar ¡ah! ¡Aquí estará bien!" Se meneó hacia el salón y se sentó en el sofá cerca de una mesa de café. "Siéntate aquí, Anna."  
  
Me acerqué a ella y me senté. Todo estaba tranquilo de golpe. ¿Qué hacía ella en Japón?  
  
"Sé que ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos," ella comenzó mientras yo estaba sentado frente a ella, pero la interrumpí cortantemente.  
  
"Diez años." Dije brevemente.  
  
"Sí... bueno, regrese... y después de que oí lo que te pasó, creo que tendría que haber hecho un mejor trabajo como madre." Me dijo calladamente.  
  
Aparté la mirada y me crucé de brazos. "Muy bello lo que dices ahora cuando yo ya soy toda una adulta y me puedo cuidar sola."  
  
"Anna, escucha-"  
  
"¡No! ¡Escúchame vos a mí!" Estallé repentinamente. Generalmente no me enojo, pero recientemente he estado bastante enfatizada y nerviosa. "¡¡No puedes abandonarme cuando apenas soy una niña para tomarte unas vacaciones de unos diez años de duración y luego regresar y esperar que yo este feliz ante este hecho!!"  
  
Esto era algo que había querido decirle desde que tenía siete años...  
  
"Anna, entiendo que estés-"  
  
"¡No, no entiendes!" Lloré. "¡Te fuiste dejando a una pequeña de siete años de edad bajo el cuidado de papá, que no es más que un alcohólico sin límites! ¡¿De qué planeta eres?!"  
  
"No me estás escuchando, Anna."  
  
"¿Y Por qué debería? ¡Vos nunca me escuchaste!"  
  
"¡Eso es suficiente señorita!" Gritó tan agudamente a modo de madre que me callé instantáneamente. "¡No tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que he intentado encontrarte y regresar contigo! ¡Por Dios, gasté mis últimos tres años en Japón tratando de encontrarte!"  
  
Bueno... yo no sabía eso.  
  
"¡Logró llamarte por teléfono y me cuelgas, Anna! ¡Y cuando trato de llamar otra vez, descubro que tu teléfono ya no está más activo! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo estrangulaste?"  
  
"¡Mamá!"  
  
"Lo que digo es que traté de encontrarte y ser tu madre... pero tu padre no me facilito la tarea después del divorcio."  
  
Eso era verdad. Papá la odiaba. Pero la odiaba de verdad. No podía decir su nombre en la casa sin que él se enojase. Papá + cerveza + nombrar a mamá = muchos problemas y permanecer en la casa de algún amigo hasta que él se tranquilizase o soportar los gritos y golpeas de un padre furioso.   
  
"¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo desde un principio? Fue papá quien me enseño a crecer, a andar en bicicleta, a afeitarme..."  
  
"¿Afeitarte?" Me miró en blanco.  
  
"Las piernas - ¡afeitarme las piernas!" Dije rápidamente. "¡Pero vos te perdiste todo eso mamá! Te perdiste mi primer novio, la primera vez que me indispuse, la primera vez de todo..." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Eres una madre malísima, no hay más que decir."  
  
Ella me miró fija y silenciosamente antes de hablar. "Sé que no he estado allí en el pasado, pero quise estar allí por vos... y estoy aquí ahora... y, sos una de las personas más importantes que tengo..."  
  
"¿En serio?" Traté de no sonar interesado.  
  
"Sí." Mi madre se vio algo desorientada por momento. "Unos tipos dijeron que eran socios del banco de la ciudad, y querían hablarme a mí sobre vos..."  
  
"Probablemente deudas que necesito pagar." Suspiré.  
  
"No... ellos me dijeron que pronto te casaría con..." La madre sacó una nota de su bolsillo. "Yoh Asakura ¿Ese nombre no es una droga...?"  
  
"¡¡¿Qué?!!" Grité.  
  
"Eso es lo que dijeron, no sé si es verdad. Y empezaron a hablar acerca de heredar tu fortuna una vez casada... dijeron que eras una heredera, cosa más que extraña ya que nadie te ha entregado alguna herencia." La mujer sacudió su cabeza. "Tu abuelo abuelo quiso esperar hasta que tuvieses dieciséis antes de darte el coche, pero no quería esperar hasta que te casaras para darte el dinero - ¡si ni siquiera tenía dinero! Aunque no sé quién más te daría su fortuna..."  
  
"¿De qué estás hablando?" Esto me estaba confundiendo.  
  
"Los socios del banco dijeron que pronto te casarías con este tipo, que te permitiría acceder a esta cuanta bancaria." Mi madre me entregó la nota y lo leí.  
  
"Trescientos ochenta y seis millones, setecientos..." jadeé. ¡Esto era el dinero perdido que los cazadores de recompensas habían robado! ¿Cómo es qué ahora estaba en una cuenta a mi nombre? "¡Esto tiene que ser algún error!"  
  
"Eso es lo que dije, pero dijeron que habían verificado y vuelto a comprobar pero estaban seguros que esto te pertenecía." La mujer aún parecía desorientada. "Yo no discutí, así que sólo tome la nota - y entonces me dijeron que seguro estarías viviendo con tu esposo aquí."  
  
"Espera... ¿cuáles eran los nombres de estos socios del banco?" Le pregunté detenidamente.  
  
"Ah... ehh... Pili... ¿Piliga? Y... Joto Joto... no lo puedo recordar..." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero ellos tenían razón acerca de que estabas aquí... no dijeron cuando ni cómo habías adquirido tal fortuna. Y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que eras una heredera a tanto dinero."  
  
Ni yo... esos cazadores de recompensas no eran en verdad cazadores... Dios, incluso estoy dudando de que si eran o no humanos...  
  
"Anna..." El tono en la voz de mi madre insinuó que cambiaba el tema. "Traté realmente de encontrarte y ser tu madre... siento mucho no haber estado aquí... me puedes perdonar."  
  
Me acerqué a ella, caminando sobre la mesa y me arrodillé ante ella para darle el abrazo más grande que pude congregar. Una parte de mí todavía la odiaba por dejarme... pero si ella en verdad había tratado de encontrarme, entonces la podía perdonar. Así que por qué castigarla aún más... por qué no amigarme con ella. "Gracias..."  
  
"¿A dónde vas?" Ella preguntó mientras comenzaba a levantarme.  
  
"¡Necesito contarle esto a alguien!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pilika y Horo Horo que se despertaron al mismo tiempo con una toma aguda de aliento y se sentaron verticalmente, trataron de respirar. Pilika se palmó la frente. ¡Genial! Ningún hoyo, eso quería decir...  
  
Echó una mirada a su alrededor y le dio un codazo a Horo Horo con alegría en su cara. "¡Regresamos!"  
  
Él echó una mirada a su alrededor también y entonces casi se desmaya del alivio. "Gracias a dios... pensé que estaríamos atrapados en ese plano para siempre."  
  
Ellos continuaron quedándose sentados en sus camas del hospital mientras Jeanne fue hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Es un gusto volverlos a ver por fin. Pensé que nunca lo lograrían."  
  
"Sí. Y con la cantidad del amor que fluye entre esos dos, diría que la maldad será derrotada tan sólo en el anochecer." Horo Horo dijo engreídamente. "Así, en una escala del uno al diez... ¿cuánto poder engendramos...?"  
  
"Ah... diría que diez." Su sonrisa se extendió aún más. "Derrotamos al mal rápidamente, como a... ah... cinco minutos después de que ustedes finalizaron su trabajo... ¿quizás diez minutos?"  
  
Ambos la miraron fijamente boquiabiertos. "No..." Pilika murmuró.  
  
"Sí." Jeanne comenzó a marcharse. "pero la cantidad de poder que engendraron va a servir para que la ciudad funcione por lo menos una semana."  
  
Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro. "Esto es todo tu culpa." Pilika repitió su ya famosa frase.  
  
"Ah, y a propósito, hemos decido promoverlos - son guerreros otra vez." Jeanne llamó sobre su hombro.  
  
A Horo Horo le volvió su aire de superioridad repentinamente. "Sí es todo mi culpa, entonces ¿por qué no me das las gracias?"  
  
"Porque no hay ninguna guerra que luchar... estamos desempleados de nuevo." Ella suspiró.  
  
"No otra vez. Que suerte tenemos..." Horo Horo suspiró también miserablemente.  
  
Pilika se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. "¿Crees que Kyouyama ya se haya enterado que es una heredera?"  
  
"Probablemente." Su hermano levantó una ceja. "Esa fue una idea muy generosa la que tuviste allá abajo, dándole todo el dinero."  
  
"Sí, lo sé..." Pilika sacudió su cabeza. "Quizás tendríamos que habernos quedado allí y habernos quedado con el dinero para nosotros."  
  
"Bueno, ya esta. Celebremos con una agradable barra de chocolate." Horo Horo dijo mientras salía de la cama.  
  
"Eh hermano... en este reino no existe tal cosa como el chocolate." Pilika le indicó.  
  
Horo Horo se congeló. "Esto apesta..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¿Yoh?" Llamé mientras redondeaba estos pasillos extraños para mí. Sentía como si estuviese en algún palacio de alguna civilización occidental antigua, ya que creo que eso era lo que resumía el nombre de este lugar. "¿Hola?"  
  
"Estoy acá... empacando" Oí una llamada con voz familiar desde un cuarto aun más arriba del vestíbulo. Me asomé alrededor del marco de la puerta y entré.  
  
"No estás empacando." Observé, avanzando furtivamente hasta él.  
  
"¿Entonces que estoy haciendo?" Gruñó. No parecía estar feliz por alguna razón.  
  
"Poniendo tu ropa en una valija - pero eso no es lo que quería decir." Comencé otra vez. "¡Quiero decir que no tienes que empacar!"  
  
"Buen chiste." Pero no estaba riendo.  
  
Hice rodar mis ojos y coloqué la nota bajo su nariz. Yoh la miró fijamente por un momento antes de tomarla y leerla. "Esto es un chiste, ¿verdad?" Me miró, claramente confundido. "Esto es aún más dinero del que Tamao tenía como heredera."  
  
"Mm, pero mira la cantidad - es la misma cantidad que el dinero perdido del rescate." Esperé a que se diera cuenta.  
  
"Wow, qué casualidad."  
  
"¡Idiota! ¡ES el dinero perdido!" Le indiqué.  
  
"Pero los cazadores de recompensas..." Ahora estaba completamente confundido. "Pero eso significa..."  
  
"Que me lo dieron a mí..."  
  
"¿No eran cazadores de recompensas, no?" Miró la nota otra vez.  
  
"Dudo que hayan sido abogados." Comencé a sonreír como idiota mientras lo agarraba del brazo. "¡Pero esto significa que ahora todo esto es TUYO!"  
  
"Ah sí - pero sólo si te casas conmigo." Se dio vuelta para encararme completamente.  
  
Yo le di una mirada severa. "¿Es esta tu manera de proponerme matrimonio?"  
  
"No, es más bien una orden." Yoh sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír con él.  
  
Yoh me estiró en un abrazo grande y yo aspiré su olor profundamente. "Te amo tanto..." Cuchicheé.

"Yo también..."  
  
"¿Vos también te amas?" Bromeé.  
  
"No, yo te amo..." Estaba a punto de inclinarse y besarme por lo que sería la centésima vez desde esta mañana, cuando se dio cuenta de algo más repentinamente. "Espera - ¡tengo que ir a decirle algo a Hao!"  
  
"Yoh - ¡mejor que no lo eches de la propiedad!" Grité después que él como él salió fuera del cuarto.  
  
"¡OYE! ¡¡¡HAO!!!" Lo oí gritar.  
  
Probablemente no lo echaría... en verdad sólo se lo refriega en la cara y después lo echa por algunas semanas y nada más.  
  
Esta situación medio que me recordó a una pequeña lección que aprendí cuando tenía aproximadamente... seis o algo por el estilo - cuando mamá aún estaba conmigo. Cuando me compraron mi primera bicicleta.  
  
Había estado con las rueditas de apoyo por años pero estaba bastante segura de que podría andar en bicicleta sin las mismas. Entonces mamá me dijo que diera un paseo por el patio de la casa y si lo completaba sin caerme entonces la bicicleta sería mía. Así que me fui a dar el paseo alrededor del patio y a mitad de camino vi a mamá saludarme. Y cometí el error de contestarle con otro saludo.  
  
Pero a pesar de mis rodillas rasguñadas y mi labio partido que gané de esa experiencia, igual conseguí la bicicleta... y la moraleja del cuento es que aunque parece que hiciste todo mal y arruinaste todo, tranquilamente aún puedes obtener el fin propuesto.  
  
La cuál es una moraleja que veo fuertemente relacionada a esto. Porque hacía un rato había pensado que las cosas habían quedado completamente arruinadas y no podían ser reparadas... pero aquí estaba a punto de llegar a ser... la esposa de un millonario - finalmente encontrando a mi madre otra vez. Hay que agradecerle a un par de ángeles guardianes (o demonios). Aunque me tuve que compadecer de Tamao también, pero yo pensé en ella desde el principio. Tuvimos que tomar una decisión muy dura, en si llevarla a prisión o al instituto mental antes de decidir que ambos eran más o menos lo mismo salvo que el personal era más agradable en el instituto y que había mejor olor también... pero eso aún estaba abierto a debates.  
  
Y las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mejor porque entonces el teléfono sonó. Y yo siendo lo ignorante que soy, no sabía que había empleadas y gente que lo contestase por mí - así que levanté el tuvo. "Hola - residencia de los Asakura."  
  
¡Eso sería grandioso de decir cuando sea una Asakura!  
  
"Quisiera hablar con la Señorita Kyouyama, por favor."  
  
"Con ella habla."  
  
"Ah, hola. Hemos estado tratando de ponernos en contacto con usted a través de su teléfono celular por un rato, pero luego nos llamaron diciéndonos que estaba viviendo aquí. Es un gusto informarle que ha conseguido obtener el papel principal en la novela 'Amor Dulce Amor'."  
  
Cuando esas palabras llegaron a mi mente comencé a ver estrellas. "¿En serio me lo dice?"  
  
"Desgraciadamente se ha perdido los primeros dos episodios de la nueva serie, pero lo podemos incorporar en-"  
  
"¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!" Aplasté el tubo contra el teléfono.  
  
¡Así que ahora no sólo estaba comprometida con un millonario sino también era una ambiciosa actriz! ¡La vida es buena conmigo!  
  
Me dirigí al vestíbulo y estaba a punto de saltar la escalera hacia abajo cuando me congelé, mis ojos sobre algo que cruzaba el pasillo. Un gato... y negro que se estaba escabullendo desde la entrada de la casa...  
  
Normalmente no creo en supersticiones, pero allí va usted. No más caminar por debajo de escaleras de ahora en adelante, ni equilibrar arvejas sobre el tenedor por un rato...  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Y ahí lo tienen! ¡Este fue un capítulo largo! ¡No hay más! ¡Es el fin! Pero quiero reviews para ver que pensaron de todo esto! 


End file.
